Year of Evil Month 8 House Guests Pt1
by Nocturnis
Summary: Wow I can hardly believe that I'm on month eight of Year Of Evil. I kind of left month seven with more questions then answers. What did Shampoo write in that letter, what did Akuma do to Kuno and who is the mysterious Lae-In that has befriended Kasumi. Well some of those questions will be answered as well as the return of Ryoga and Ukyo. So sit back and enjoy the eig
1. Chapter 1

To my readers: Wow I can hardly believe that I'm on month eight of Year Of Evil. I kind of left month seven with more questions then answers. What did Shampoo write in that letter, what did Akuma do to Kuno and who is the mysterious Lae-In that has befriended Kasumi. Well some of those questions will be answered as well as the return of Ryoga and Ukyo. So sit back and enjoy the eighth month of the Year Of Evil.

Ranma 1/2

**Houseguests**

Whattitatti Kuno looked up from his hospital bed. It had been seven days since that cur Akira Saotome had used his dark skills to paralyze the Blue Thunder. He had to admit that this new Saotome was as formidable if not more so than his cousin. The memory of the battle was still fresh in his mind. He remembered how his swing was caught in the palms of his new rival. What happened next was almost impossible to believe, he had bent the blade. The noble blade of the Kuno family now looked like an upside down u on a hilt. Then to add to his humiliation the entire student body got to witness the vicious attack made on his person. He was fast, too fast to be human. He had noticed the letter that was stored in a pocket inside his sleeve.

** "Alright Closet Case, I'll let you off easy this time, but I think it would be healthier for you to start finding a girlfriend of your own instead of chasing the taken ones." **He watched as the cursed Saotome scooped up the shocked looking Nabiki Tendo and carried her away.But for some reason he returned a couple of days later demanding to know his relationship with Nabiki Tendo. At the time the young bushido master was meditating in his chamber (he had spent the better part of his day replacing pictures of Akane Tendo with her older sister The fair Nabiki Tendo) but who confronted him was not the same arrogant sarcastic young peasant that had challenged him before. Instead this young fool was angry to the point of murderous rage. His eyes seemed like black fire, his muscles seemed bigger and more intense looking. In short he was pissed off.

** "**How dare you interrupt my meditations?" Kuno bellowed as he reached for his sword.

** "Meditations is that what they're calling it these days, in my day they referred to it as throttling poultry." **The new wretched Saotome replied in the same sarcastic tone of voice. The reference was lost on Kuno as he drew his sword. **"Don't even bother Twinkie." **The insolent fool said walking towards Kuno. He raised his hand and showed Kuno the letter that he had taken from him earlier.

"Are you her to return the confession's of love from the fair Nabiki Tendo?"

**"No you idiot I'm here to tell you that they're not from Nabiki. But from someone else."**

"What are you talking about?" Kuno asked eyeing him warily. Akira Saotome handed him the note.

**"Read it again, more carefully this time." **The other wretched Saotome almost growled. Confused Kuno read the note again.

My dearest Kuno

My heart aches as I write this for in this letter I have to tell Kuno the truth. It would take too long to explain when it happened but Nabiki have fallen in love with you but you do need to know some things. The first my love is that Ryoga is innocent; we have both been part of a cruel hoax. But my heart wishes for me to enter into a vow of love and servitude to you. My heart still aches for you so I have convinced The Pig-Tailed Tree Kettle Girl to pose for some final pictures so that Nabiki Tendo can sell them to you at a reasonable price. I hope you will purchase these final photos as a token of my undying love.

With all my love

Your's Forever

Nabiki Tendo

Kuno smiled and hugged the letter. He looked at the wretched second Satome with a look of triumph on his face.

"She has chosen me over you and with all honesty who could blame her." He said with a smug sanctimonious tone of voice. Akira Saotome gritted his teeth and said something that Kuno couldn't understand.

"**You really are an idiot aren't you?" **he asked walking towards Kuno. He pointed to a part of the letter. "**Have you even heard Nabiki refer to herself in the third person. She didn't write this." **Then something strange happened a grin came over his face as he looked at the note. He turned to Kuno and looked at him with a mischievous smile. **"But I think I know who did."**

"Who?" Kuno demanded to know.

"**I'll let you know in a minute but first we have some things we have to discuss." **Everything seemed to be going well so Kuno couldn't figure what prompted that wretched Saotome to humiliate him like this.

Akuma headed home still scheming. He had a plan to get both Kuno and his mysterious admirer Shampoo. He stopped at his thinking tree and took his usual position. He remembered what happened after the fight with Kuno. Nabiki had refused to speak to him all through school.

"Has anyone seen Whattitatti Kuno?" the teacher asked.

"**He said he was not feeling well and asked me to convey his regrets about missing your class." **Akira Saotome informed her sounding as charming as ever. Nabiki just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her assignment. When the bell sounded Akira caught up with Nabiki at her locker.

"Are you out of your friggen mind?" she hissed at him from behind her locker door.

"**What?"** Akuma shrugged not quite sure why she was so upset.

"Acting like a jealous fool and cleaning Kuno's clock in front of the whole school."

"**I don't know what's the big deal Ranma does it all the time." **The demon replied leaning on his locker.

"Yeah well Ranma doesn't have a reputation to maintain." Nabiki said coldly as she closed her door angrily.

"**What's that supposed to mean?" **Akuma asked looking at her in shock.

"Nothing." She sighed as she headed to class.

"**The hell it meant nothing, what do mean you have a reputation to maintain?" **By this time a crowd had started gathering around the hallway.

"Will you keep it down, your drawing attention to yourself." Nabiki said in a low voice.

"**Yeah so what? You never seemed to give a damn what people thought before." **A thought had suddenly crossed the demon's mind. "**What are you ashamed of me? Is that it?"**

"No I'm not ashamed of you. But I'm not Akane alright I like to keep my private life private." Nabiki replied raising her voice just a little. "And fighting with Kuno baby, just because he suddenly developed a strange crush on me is just stupid."

"**Well excuse I'm not Ranma I don't find it acceptable to have other people groping my girlfriend." **A quiet hush filled the room as all the rumors regarding the both of them suddenly had been confirmed.

"Well now you've done it." Nabiki said disgusted and walked off.

"**What are you all looking at?" **Akuma growled at the crowd. He then stormed off in the opposite direction.

_What an idiot! _Nabiki thought to herself as the history professor lectured the class. _Getting jealous of Kuno because he showed me a little affection. I mean god he slept with Shampoo and you don't see me trying to kick her ass. Not that I could, but still making a fool of himself like that. _She sighed as she saw a couple of the girls staring at her and whispering to one another. _Great just what I need gossip about me. This kind of thing is usually my bread and butter but not when it's about me. _She looked around the class but could see no sign of him. _Shit where is he? Oh well it's not like he's missing anything that he doesn't already know and then some. Still he still has an identity to maintain and skipping class isn't the best way to maintain it. Damn it Akuma where are you?_

The demon in question however found himself sitting in his usual thinking spot on the branch of his thinking tree. He was angry but Ranma was in the middle of class and he doubted that Akane would allow him to be drawn out into a fight. But where else could he go?

"**Mushu." **The demon said with a smile on his face. Then the memory of the presence he sensed earlier reminded him that it might not be a good idea.** "Ah fuck it." **He muttered as he jumped out of the tree. **"I always end up having to deal with her sooner or later."** He said with a less then anxious tone.

Ten minutes later he was climbing into one of the windows of the Kuno Manor. He stopped and allowed the essence of Mushu to emanate towards him.

"Hello what's this?" a strangely sweet but evil voice asked.

"What is it?" The Dark Rose asked her mysterious benefactor.

"Nothing to be concerned about" the presence said with a tome of amusement. "I'll deal with it." The strange presence disappeared leaving The Dark Rose to her practice.

The room looked comfortable enough, it had a medium sized bed and a nice pine lacquered dresser. In fact if he hadn't found Mushu tied face down with his face in a bowl of dog food he would have thought his human friend would have been a little annoyed dropping in without calling first.

"**I see you and Kodachi are getting along well." **The demon said sarcastically as he untied his friend.

"This is more than her usual fun and games a lot more." Mousse replied with a grim look on his face.

"**No shit. Can you walk?" **the demon asked as he quickly checked the door.

"I'm not leaving." Mousse said. The demon looked at him with a strange look of shock on his face.

"**Excuse me, do the words masochist mean anything to you?" **

"Yes, but its more than that. Something is trying to take control of Kodachi, corrupt her and destroy her. I can't let that happen." Mousse replied passionately.

"**Look Mushu I promise you we'll find another woman to kick your ass but right now we have to get out of here." **Mousse looked at Akuma and felt really worried. The nearsighted ninja was one of the few people that new what Akira Saotome really was. So hearing the worry in his voice was definitely not a good sign.

"What are you so worried about? Kodachi's good but even I could beat her if I tried."

"**Look I don't have time to explain now but trust me being here is not a good idea right now, so let's go. **Before he could reach the door however a strong gust of wind sucked him out of the room while simultaneously slamming Mousse into a wall. The last thing Mousse saw before fading into unconsciousness was the closing of a blurry door.

"**Crap." **the demon muttered as the wind dropped him in another guest room

"Hello Akumae it's been a long time." A petite blonde girl who was dressed like a dominatrix greeted him. Her hair was done up in a very high beehive.

"**Hello Libidious what brings you to Nerima?" **the demon replied trying to remain as casual as possible.

"Oh you know same old, same old. So have you met anyone special lately?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"**Not really, how about you?" **Akuma replied putting his hands behind his back. The blond looked at him with a very skeptical look. She walked a little closer to him while slowly reaching for the whip at her side.

"Oh come on Akumae you never stay in one place to long unless there's a woman involved. Come on share with big sister." Her whip snaked out lashing towards him. But two strange looking dirks that had flown out of Akuma's sleeves suddenly intercepted it. Libidious looked at her brother with a hugely amused looked on her face. "Oh you've got it really bad this time. Oh if father could only see you right now he would be infuriated. Imagine the son of one of the most feared Generals in the demon underworld a cherubvite." Another strange gust of wind directed itself in his direction sweeping him off his feet and pinning him against a wall.

"**I would tell you to go fuck yourself, but then you would probably force me to watch." **Akuma said through gritted teeth as the winds refused to let him move. **"But tell me Libidious why does a high and mighty pain demon such as you lower yourself to steal woman from a shameful demon such as myself?"**

"Hobby," She replied in a nonchalant voice. "You should know that by now little brother."

"**Figured as much but I needed to keep you talking for a couple of seconds so I could do this." **He started chanting as quickly as he could and when he felt the winds start to lose strength he pushed off the wall with all his strength and went shooting down straight to the hall. He then quickly struck a wall and ricochet away from her.

"Oh come on, is this anyway to behave in front of your big sister?" she asked as she chased after the red and black blur that was bouncing off the walls away from her. The chase led her to the kitchen were the figure was still flying from wall to wall. "Wait a minute something's not right here." She lunged at the blurry figure finally grabbing it and slamming it into the floor.

"Chaos ball," She said in disgust.

Nabiki Tendo didn't want to admit it but she was worried. Akuma wasn't seen in school since they had that little spat in the hallway. And now the school bell was about to ring and there was still no sign of him. It wasn't that she was worried about his physical welfare; she knew he could win any fight that he was challenged to. And she really wasn't concerned that he was going to hurt Kuno. The idiot would recover, Akane had beaten Ranma worse than that before and Kuno was only a level or two below him. But she had never seen him so hurt before. The look in those pitch-black orbs he called eyes showed that she had really hurt his feelings. In all honesty she probably should have felt flattered about two guys fighting over her. After all how many times did she watch all the sports teams fight over Akane? But that was the problem; she had spent years profiting off her younger sister's love life that she never really considered having one of her own. On occasion she considered having a quick fling with Ranma every so often but despite all contrary evidence Ranma was devoted to Akane. This was a good thing since it kept her bankroll in a very comfortable position. Then along came this charming demon who liked her for who she was, not for what she was expected to be. _Why is it so bad for people to see I have a boyfriend? Am I so concerned what my customers will say that I'm willing to deny us happiness to keep making a profit? _An idea began to form in her mind as she walked home.

"So will these really work?" Soun Tendo asked the strange looking priest. The priest (who looked more like a robe wearing clown with a big hat) nodded solemnly while handing him the wooden box.

"These spirit wards have been used for centuries to keep evil spirits and demons from households. Legend tells that they were created by a monk (who was also a monkey,) and that no evil has been able to get passed them." Soun looked into the wooden box. And these will keep even a demon from The Demon Underworld away."

"This would be your best chance. Should I set them up for you?" Soun nodded his approval. He grinned as he watched the priest set up the wards.

"If that demon thinks he can corrupt my little girl he better think again." He said while striking an over exaggerated pose.

"It was very strange to see them argue like that." Akane commented to Ranma who was walking next to her.

"It's almost too familiar;" Ranma replied with a grin "and strangely satisfying in some ways." Akane couldn't help but smile at Ranma's comment.

"Still I'm worried."

"About Nabiki, or my cousin?"

"Ranma will you stop clowning around, Nabiki is falling in love with Akuma."

"Yeah' and vice versa," Ranma replied. "Akuma has it bad for your sister; I've never seen him lose his cool like that before." Then Ranma took Akane's hand in his and smiled. "It will be all right. We've faced tougher and stranger and have always won." Akane smiled at him.

"Maybe you're right." She said squeezing his hand gently.

At the Tendo house Nabiki was hard at work checking orders for their publications. More and more students seemed to get hooked on the story of two foreign lovers who coincidentally bore resemblance to Ranma and Akane. In fact lately the house had been bustling with activity. In the evening Ranma would be teaching self defense classes and Akane would tutor Shampoo. Then Ranma would spar with Shampoo under Akane's supervision. Meanwhile business was booming at Ukyo's so Akuma was working a lot of overtime while avoiding all the obstacles that Cologne put in his way. The bills were almost paid on time this month everything was finally working out for the family. _So how come I'm afraid to let people know that I have a boyfriend. _Nabiki sighed as she finished her paper work.

"Fuck!" she said out loud not knowing what else to do.

"**Right here, Right now?"** she heard a scratchy voice ask from the shadows. Nabiki turned to see her boyfriend standing a couple of feet away from her.

When Ranma and Akane arrived home they noticed pieces of paper that were strung all over the front entrance.

"What do you think this is all about?" Ranma asked Akane. Akane took a closer look at the paper.

"They look like spirit wards. Almost similar to the baka begones." They both shrugged and walked inside the house. They walked past Akane's father who was playing shogi with a clown in robes. The kids knew better then to interrupt Soun when he was playing shogi.

"Well Shampoo will be here soon." Akane said with a sigh.

"Yeah, and I have students to teach." Ranma replied with the same sigh. Neither one of them could believe the strange twist their lives had recently taken.

Ranma for his part enjoyed being a teacher, it felt good to be earning an income and helping support the family. He wondered if this is what being married felt like. He looked at Akane who was sitting on the couch and going over the lessons that she planned on teaching Shampoo. He marveled at her patience and understanding with Shampoo. Despite their past, Shampoo made no negative comments about Akane in fact she actually was starting to smile at Akane. She even brought her a bowl of ordinary (not poisoned, drugged or hiding a bomb) raman. He was worried at first when Shampoo became one of his students. Especially because she was already a skilled fighter, which meant that, she would need private classes. But under Akane supervision Shampoo was a good student. The only problem was that Ranma was afraid to lay a hand on her. He was concerned that if he defeated her in combat again they would be engaged again. So he started training her as a girl. Akane would still supervise and she would keep a bucket of hot water close by in case Shampoo turned it into more than a simple class. Everyday he would find himself drenched in hot water and everyday Akane would more than gladly help him out of his wet clothes. Then they would end up having their own type of sparring session and go to separate beds promising to see each other in the morning.

Akane also enjoyed being a teacher. She was considering asking Shampoo if she would like to go shopping with her. After all the two of them weren't really rivals anymore and she really hadn't seen Shampoo actually hang out with anyone, and she did in her own way respect Akane's wishes when it came to Ranma's girl body. Besides it was always fun to help him out his clothes later. She had to admit it she had a public place fetish. It was Ranma who had to get them to the bedroom, because she usually just tried to take him in the closest semi private area they could find. This probably wasn't the smartest thing since any moment Nabiki could catch them and make their love life a pay per view event. It was strange she couldn't figure out why the idea of doing it in places that they could get caught turned her on so much. It was ironic that for all the times she accused Ranma of being a pervert she was actually a bigger one than he was. The doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts. Sighing she went to the door to greet Shampoo.

"Hello Shamp" Standing in front of the door wasn't Shampoo but a tired looking Ukyo and a very nervous Ryoga.

"Hey Akane, look what I found." Ukyo said with a worn smile.

Five minutes later Ukyo and Ryoga were in the living room doing their best to drink down the tea Akane had made them.

"I'm sorry that Ranma couldn't be here but he's going to teaching for at least an hour. " Before anyone could say anything else the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be Shampoo. Excuse me I'll be right back." Ukyo stood up and quickly grabbed the teacups.

"What was that all about?" Ukyo asked as she poured the contents of the cups on the nearest plant.

"You got me," Ryoga replied with a shrug. "A lot seemed to have changed since we've been gone."

"Ukyo, Shampoo so glad to see you." Shampoo said as she gleefully hugged Ukyo from behind. A look of confusion came over Ukyo's face. The last thing she would have ever expected was a happy greeting from Shampoo.

"Oxygen, oxygen," Ukyo wheezed as Shampoo hugged her happily. Shampoo looked down at Ukyo and could see she was going blue in the face.

"Oh sorry Ukyo, Shampoo is just so happy to see you." Both Ryoga and Ukyo looked at Akane who looked just as confused as they were.

"You are, since when?" Ukyo asked still confused about Shampoo's change of attitude.

"If Ukyo is here that means great grandmother can go back to Cat Café, means Shampoo not have to work as hard, have more time to study." Ukyo looked at the Chinese Amazon who was almost glowing with happiness. She looked over at Akane who had a small smile on her face. She then looked at Ryoga who was still looking really confused.

"Ok let's sit down and start with the explanations. And this time let's take it from the top."

"You're definitely shaking it better then before." Lae-In told Kasumi as they approached the house.

"I guess." Kasumi sounding more then a little distracted.

"Something wrong Kas?" the big haired blonde asked the oldest Tendo daughter. She had only recently started calling Kasumi Kas. It didn't really bother her in fact she kind of liked it. Kasumi Tendo never went out all night to party. But Kas was slowly becoming the main attraction in the clubs. The boys would flock all around her and Lae-In when they went clubbing. She was never afraid that any of them would try anything out of line. Especially since the last one who tried to grope Kasumi had three of his fingers broken by Lae-In. But lately the nights seemed to be getting shorter. She rarely hung around the house anymore figuring that ever since Akuma had improved family business they could take care of themselves. Her father had started to express concerns about his oldest daughter. He never stopped asking questions about his daughter's new friend.

"I would just like to meet her. I don't want you to start associating with the wrong crowd." Her father would tell her a countless number of times. Every time he asked questions about Lae-In's social life she would get a little uncomfortable. Partly because she felt that the only reason why he was so concerned was because she wasn't cooking dinner much lately and he usually wound up cleaning the dojo himself with the reluctant help from the rest of the family. But the other part that bothered her was he had a point. Lae-In was a lot of fun; there was no doubt about that. But all she really knew about her best friend was that she practiced black magic and was clearly not interested in men. She made it perfectly clear that she didn't think about Lae-In that way, but she could still see the way that the sorceress eyed her body and it made her nervous.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure my family would like to meet you." Kasumi asked. The question distracted Lae-In's mentally undressing of Kasumi.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, From what you've told me every time that house gets a visitor someone gets a new fiancé and massive property damage takes place."

"Oh my sure it will be ok."

"Really then why is your house warded against evil?" Lae-In asked pointing at the paper streamers that were hanging all over the house.

"Oh father, must be trying to keep out Akuma from Nabiki." Kasumi sighed.

"You don't say?" Lae-In said with a mischievous tone of voice. She went to get a closer look at the wards. An amused grin came across her face.

"What's so funny Lae-In?" Kasumi asked her friend.

"I think you should spend the night at my place tonight." The blonde replied with an amused tone of voice.

"Why, Lae-In what's so funny? Is my family in danger?" Kasumi asked sounding agitated.

"Come with me I'll explain everything on the way to my place." Before Kasumi could protest Lae-In was already about a block away. Kasumi looked at the wards places around her house. She knew that her father knew nothing about magic. But Lae-In and Akuma did. She didn't trust Akuma to behave himself. So the question was could she trust Lae-In? Her new friend really wasn't forthcoming with her past. But who else did she know who knew about magic?

"Of course Obasa Cologne," She said out loud. She began to run to Ukyo's as fast as her legs would take her.

"So let me get this straight, Ranma honey is no longer engaged to Shampoo, but you agreed to tutor her and Ranma honey agreed to train her as long as Shampoo doesn't try to kill either of you." Ukyo asked

"Uh huh," Shampoo replied happily.

"And Ranma is now teaching Anything Goes Martial Arts to guys who are desperate for girlfriends?" Ryoga interrupted.

"And Nabiki is dating the son of a bitch who set up Ryoga in the first place?" Ukyo finished.

"Yeah that's about it." Akane said also realizing the strange turn their lives had taken lately.

"So how about Ryoga and Ukyo you spend lot of time together?" Shampoo asked speculatively. Both of the traveling companions looked at each other uncomfortably. Both Akane and Shampoo couldn't help but notice their reaction. The two of them were so focused on the travelers that no one noticed Ranma enter the living room.

"Hey Akane, Shampoo are you" he stopped talking when he noticed the returned Ukyo and Ryoga.

"Hi Ranma." Ryoga said sounding uncomfortable.

"Hi Ryoga, um look about the whole reward thing, and the hunting you down, well I'm ah..." he quickly went to Akane and Shampoo. "I mean we're well we're, ah really sorry."

"Shampoo not sorry, Shampoo have no idea what went on with Ryoga and everybody." Everyone turned and looked at Akane's new student. "What?" Shampoo asked.

"Anyway Ryoga we're all very sorry for everything that you had to go through." Akane interjected.

"It's all right really; I mean he even convinced me for awhile." Ryoga said quietly. "I mean I would have probably thought the same thing if I saw Ranma doing it to you." Both Akane and Ranma started to blush at Ryoga's comment.

"Ah yeah, I mean it's not like it hasn't happened before." Ranma said hoping to change the conversation to something more comfortable.

"And of course there are all the times I thought Ranma was a pervert or a bully every time he tried to take P-Chan out of my room." Akane said looking at Ryoga.

"It looks like you're busted hon." Ukyo told her traveling partner. Ryoga looked at Ranma in complete shock.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't tell her." Ranma said defensively.

"Kasumi was the one who told me." Akane said quickly. "And you should consider yourself lucky that I don't pound you into the pavement or kill you right now. How could you keep such a secret from me?

"Well you not the brightest firecracker in warehouse." Shampoo said causing everyone to stare at her. "What? Everyone else figure out secret except Akane and greedy Tendo sister."

"Can you please call her Nabiki?" Akane asked Shampoo while massaging the bridge of her nose. They sat silently for a few moments around the coffee table. Ranma sat next to Akane on one side of the table with Ukyo and Ryoga on the other side, Shampoo sat in between the two couples. No one knew what to say so they sat silently.

"So how is Kasumi anyway?" Ukyo finally asked.

"Oh she's doing better; she's made a new friend who takes her out a lot." Akane answered.

"Really that's great!" Ryoga said with genuine enthusiasm. "I would still like to apologize to her."

"That's not really a good idea at the moment Ryoga." Ranma said. "She tends to accidentally hurt the men around her."

"Seriously, Shampoo see her pour hot tea in her father's lap two days ago. Kasumi have no trouble serving sisters or girl friends but Kasumi always hurts men." Once again an awkward silence filled the room.

The awkward silence seemed to spread to the bedroom of Nabiki Tendo as she stared at her demon boyfriend. Neither one said a word to the other. Finally Akuma broke the silence.

"**I'm sorry."** He said with a gentle tone sounding out from his scratchy voice.

"So am I." Nabiki replied sounding equally gentle. The two of them hugged both happy to be in each other's arms.

"**I know that you don't really have any feelings for Kuno. It's just that I haven't felt this way about someone for a long time. I mean a really long time." **The demon said with a smile. **"And you and he have a history of sorts, not necessary a romantic history but still some history. And I guess I overreacted when I read the letter Shampoo sent him."**

"What? Let me see that letter." She demanded knowing that Akuma wouldn't mention the letter unless he had it on his person. He handed it over and she started to read over it. Akuma noticed that Nabiki was gripping the letter just a little harder than she had to.

"Why, that sneaky, manipulative, Chinese slut, bitch!" Nabiki nearly screamed slamming the letter down on the floor. "Well there is no way she's getting away with this." This was the first time that Akuma saw Nabiki so furious. And before Nabiki could stop him he passionately kissed her. Nabiki was completely caught by surprise by the kiss. She had never seen Akuma so passionate before and saw no real point to pulling away from him. He drew her closer to him and started to pull on her shirt.

"Whoa boy!" she told him finally breaking off the kiss. "What's gotten into you?"

"**Sorry it's just I've never seen you so furious before. It's a real turn on."** The demon replied catching his breath.

"You're not serious." Nabiki said trying to see if he was kidding.

"**I've always had a thing for woman with devious minds and dangerous tempers."** He said with a grin.

"Oh really," Nabiki asked with a grin. "Well let me lock the door first and then I'll tell you what I plan on doing to Shampoo." Akuma sat on the bed with a huge grin on his face as Nabiki locked the door. She soon sat next to him and started to whisper in his ear.

Ukyo's had only a couple customers when Kasumi arrived. She saw Cologne serving orders while grumbling.

"Hello Cologne." Kaasumi said with a cheery disposition.

"Oh hello Kasumi, have you seen my granddaughter by any chance?" Cologne asked as she served her last customer.

"That's why I'm here I think Shampoo is in trouble with my family." She told Cologne sounding upset. She quickly told Cologne about the wards and her friend's strange behavior.

"I will be closing in an hour, it doesn't sound too serious but if my demon ex-son in law is involved its means some kind of trouble. Would you like something to eat while you wait?" Cologne asked the worried Kasumi showing her to a table.

Soun finally decided to give up after two hours of shogi. He walked into the living room to see Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, Ukyo and Ryoga.

"You!" he growled in Ryoga's direction. The Lost Boy barely had time to move as Soun lunged at him.

"Daddy no," Akane screamed as Ranma and Ukyo did their best to hold Soun back. Shampoo just sat on the couch showing indifference to the whole scenario playing out in front of her.

"What are you two doing protecting this pervert?" Soun yelled angrily as his future son in law and his best friend.

"It was Akuma's fault, Mr. Tendo Ryoga's innocent." Ranma grunted having a hard time holding back the enraged father. Soun stopped but continued giving Ryoga an icy cold stare.

"All right I'm listening." Soun said still not sitting down. Ryoga gulped as Soun refused to focus his attention at anything but The Eternal Lost Boy.

"Shampoo have to be going now, Great Grandmother be very upset if Shampoo come home late. She bowed politely and excused herself. As she left Akane started telling her father what really happened regarding Ryoga and Kasumi (leaving out the fact that Ryoga was P-Chan. That last thing daddy needed to know was that his little girl was going to bed with Ryoga almost every night.) Her story was cut short by a sudden screaming coming from the front yard.

"Shit what was that?" Nabiki blurted out looking for trousers.

"**I don't know but it's bound to draw some unwanted attention. I'll see you tomorrow."** Akuma said as he zipped up. "I have to get the restaurant ready for tomorrow anyway. He gave Nabiki a quick kiss then jumped from her window and headed to the back gate. **"Arrrgh!"** the demon screamed as a surge of energy struck him from out of nowhere.

Everyone found Shampoo looking like she had just been fire bombed. She was also speaking very quickly and angrily in Chinese.

"What did she say?" Akane asked Ranma.

"I have no idea." Ranma replied. "But it sounded very angry."

"I'll go get Nabiki she has a Chinese Japanese dictionary." Akane said. She quickly ran into the house and opened Nabiki's door.

"Geez Akane!" Nabiki yelled out sounding annoyed as she tucked her shirt into her trousers. "Don't you knock?" She said desperately looking around for her bra.

"I'm sorry Nabiki but I need to borrow your Chinese Japanese dictionary. Shampoo was just attacked."

"Attacked?" Nabiki asked as she pulled the dictionary from her bookshelf. "By what,"

"We don't know she won't stop speaking Chinese." Akane answered heading out her front door, curious Nabiki followed. When they reached the living room a scorched Shampoo still scowling and murmuring in Chinese. Around her were Ranma, Ukyo, Ryoga her father and a clown wearing priest's robes.

"It would seem the wards are working." The clown said looking over Shampoo.

"You mean those things really work?" Ranma asked amazed.

"Oh yes, the monk who also happened to be a monkey had them made for this purpose no demon will escape this household." Everyone looked at the clown with a shocked look on his or her face.

"You mean those wards keep demons in the house?" Ranma asked annoyed.

"Why in the world would you want to keep Akuma in your house?" Ukyo asked. Soun looked at the children that were staring at him in disbelief.

"I, I, I didn't want Akuma trapped her with us. I wanted him kept away from his house."

"You what," Nabiki asked in a choked voice. "You wanted to keep Akuma away from here?" Soun turned to see his daughter looking at him with hurt in her eyes.

"He's dangerous Nabiki, too dangerous for you to be getting involved with." Soun said in a somber expression.

"That's my decision to make." Nabiki angrily shot back.

"You're upset dear but someday you'll understand." Soun said in a comforting voice.

"Oh I understand, It's ok for Akane to be engaged to a boy that gives trans-sexual a whole new meaning, or for Kasumi to turn the local doctor into an idiot with the mental capacity of sushi, but because my boyfriend happens to be a demon (who's done more for this dojo than you ever did) I'm not allowed to see him." Nabiki said tears streaming from her eyes. Everyone else watched not quite sure what to do. Even Shampoo felt uncomfortable watching this family exchange.

"Nabiki Tendo while you live under this roof I am responsible for your safety and well being." Soun told her still sounding sympathetic.

"Then maybe I don't want to live under this roof anymore." She said and stormed out of the house. Everyone was shocked to watch the emotionally in control sister storm out of the house.

"She not go far, ward won't let her." Shampoo said trying to straighten out her burnt hair.

If Nabiki were thinking rationally she probably would have realized that she would be magically prevented from leaving. But at the moment she wasn't thinking clearly as she stormed towards the front gate.

"**You don't want to do that, trust me."** The familiar scratchy voice of her boyfriend spoke out from the shadows.

"Akuma?" she asked choking back her tears.

"**What's left of me,"** He commented stepping out where she could see him. His clothes were singed and his hair looked like he stuck his tongue in an electrical socket

"What happened to you?" she asked while still keeping her voice in a whisper.

"**Not quite sure, I took off before your father could find us and all of a sudden I'm struck by a warding spell. I think we're in trouble."** Akuma told her sounding more concerned than Nabiki had ever heard him before.

"Yeah tell me about it, daddy put up these wards to keep you away from the house but they backfired and now nobody can get out of the house.

"**Your father," **Akuma asked sounding relieved. **"What exactly did he say?"** Nabiki noticed that he was no longer tense.

"He and this guy who looks like a clown set up these wards made by a monkey." Before she could continue Akuma groaned.

"Did he by any chance use the words a monk who just happened to be a monkey?" he said in a perfect imitation of Soun's voice.

"Yes why?" Nabiki asked. Akuma just groaned and shook his head. He then pulled a cap out of his jacket and put it on his head.

"**The monk was a jusenkyo victim who fell into spring of drowned monkey."**

"Just out of curiosity how many cursed springs are there?"

"**Who knows? Anything that drowns in that area becomes a jusenkyo curse. Cindy Crawford could drown there and suddenly become a jusenkyo curse. Anyway the problem is that these wards have us trapped in here."**

"Can't you remove them?" Nabiki asked.

"**Not from here I can't, at this point only someone on the outside can remove the wards." **

"Well we better get you out of here before someone sees you." Nabiki said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the back. "I think we better keep you being here a secret." She said with a sly little smile.

"**I could be here for a long time."** Akuma told here with a grin of his own.

"Oh I'm sure we can think of some ways to pass the time."

"**Well, I do have an idea on how to payback Shampoo for her little love letter." **He said as they walked around the house.

"Ooh baby, tell me more." Nabiki replied with a seductive tone of voice.

Lae-In smiled as she looked at the wards. She whistled a little tune as she threw green dust over the wards and began chanting. When she was finished she closed her bag and disappeared into the night.

Ten minutes later Cologne arrived in front of the wards with Kasumi.

"Hmm interesting, according to this these wards are meant to keep people in not out." She told Kasumi who was standing by her.

"Can you do anything to take them down?" the eldest Tendo daughter asked.

"It shouldn't be too difficult." She said as she reached for one of the wards. Suddenly a surge of green energy struck the old lady. She jumped and rolled back putting out most of the fire surrounding her.

"Are you alright Obasa Cologne?" Kasumi asked approaching the old lady.

"Such power, only felt something like it once before. But it doesn't seem to be his." She muttered as she slowly got back up.

"What's going on?" Kasumi asked Cologne with a worried tone of voice.

"There is a spell on these wards, it's protecting them I won't be able to take them down easily." She wheezed.

"Can't you do anything?" Kasumi asked wishing that Lae-In was around.

"I will have to back home and get some supplies. Until then Kasumi I suggest you stay with me. If you go see your family you'll be trapped with the rest of them Cologne said as she started walking home. Seeing no choice Kasumi walked after her.

Ten minutes later Nabiki still hadn't returned despite the wards.

"Maybe we should check to see if she's alright." Ranma suggested. He was about to leave when Akane stopped him.

"Leave her alone for now; she's still a Tendo which means she has the Tendo family temper." She told him gently.

"It's just I've never seen her, this upset. In fact I rarely ever see any real kind of emotion from her what's so ever." The rest nodded agreeing with him.

"She's really got it bad for Akuma." Ukyo said.

"He's not good for her." Soun said quietly. "He's just going to hurt her."

"It's what Akuma good at." Shampoo said bitterly.

"You won't hear any argument from me." Ryoga said while clenching his fist.

"**It's nice to be popular."** Akuma commented while lying on Nabiki's bed. Nabiki rolled over next to him.

"What's that Akuma baby?" Nabiki asked sounding exhausted.

"**They're all talking about me downstairs; they think that I'm bad for you."** He said while staring at the ceiling.

"You're not; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said quietly to her boyfriend. "So do you really think that Shampoo will fall for it?"

"**A chance to take me down a peg she won't be able to resist."** He said scratching an itch on his bare chest. He looked over at his new girlfriend who was wearing a nightshirt and pajama bottoms. **"So it looks like you'll be having a couple of extra houseguests."**

"Yeah, looks like they're going to be here for awhile. Keeping you a secret is going to be tough."

"**Well considering the fact that everyone in this house wants to kill me, yeah it doesn't look good."** He sighed staring at the ceiling "**The funny thing is in The Demon Underworld this kind of thing can get you a promotion. The more enemies you make the higher up the chain you go." **

"Wow, Ranma would be a vice president by now." Nabiki said.

"**Hardly at best he would be regional manager."**

"And me?" she asked batting her eyes at him.

**I think someone like you would find a way to elevate herself straight to the top." **

"So where is everybody sleeping tonight?"

"**From the sounds of it Ranma and Ryoga are sharing his room, and Shampoo and Ukyo are playing poker to determine who is sharing a room with Akane. Neither of them wants to share a room with you at the moment."**

"I'm already sharing my room with someone." She said with a grin.

"**Do I have to pay rent?"** he asked playfully.

"I'm sure we can think of some payment plan." She said lying on top of him.

The telephone rang interrupting the poker game.

"Ranma honey why don't you get it," Ukyo asked.

"Why do I have to get it?" Ranma asked.

"Because right now; you have a terrible hand." She told him with a smile. Ranma growled and through down his cards revealing a pair of nines but nothing else. "He always was a terrible card player." Ukyo giggled as Ranma went to answer the phone. The rest of the players smiled. Akane had to admit she was having fun. She had won only one hand but the company was surprisingly enjoyable.

"Shampoo take two." Shampoo said putting two cards on the table.

"I'll take one." Ryoga said putting down one card.

"Two over here," Ukyo called out looking over the rest of the players. She could tell the experts from the amateurs. Akane was obviously an amateur she just stared at her cards while twitching nervously which told Ukyo that she had nothing. Shampoo on the other hand had the perfect poker face, no sign of nervousness what so ever only a cold calculating smile, she then looked over Ryoga, he was concentrating on his cards an obvious sign of worry. Or was it, she had recently learned that there was more to the Eternal Lost Boy than people thought. In all the time they spent traveling together they never played cards together so she wasn't sure if he could play are not. "Last call," Ukyo said smiling with the full house in her hands.

"I'll take two." Akane said her voice betrayed a hint of annoyance.

"Shampoo take one." The Amazon said slyly.

"I think I'm all right." Ryoga said sounding really confused.

"I'm good." Ukyo said confidently. Everyone drew their cards and prepared to call their hands.

"I'm sorry is having a ten, jack, queen, king and ace of hearts a good thing?" Ryoga asked nervously. The ladies all moaned and threw down their cards. Ryoga just shrugged and pulled the wan towards him.

"Wait one minute, Ryoga not have royal flush." Shampoo said sounding annoyed as she looked at Ryoga's cards.

"I didn't say I did, I just asked is having one a good thing." He said with a little smile. "Anyway I'm cashing out."

"Just wait Ryoga." Ranma said returning to the people.

"Ranma give it up you are a lousy poker player." Ranma chose to ignore the comment. "Kasumi is spending the night at The Cat Café her and the Old Ghoul are going to try and get us out of her tomorrow."

"I guess that just leaves you girls to play for the spare bedroom." Ryoga said with a shrug.

"Yeah thanks." Akane mumbled as Ranma sat next to her. The ladies all sat around the table preparing to play for the right to have a room all to themselves.

"So how long do you think we're all going to be trapped in here?" Nabiki asked stretching her body.

"**Not long Kasumi just told Ranma that The Stick Monkey is working on a way to get us out of this situation even as we speak."** Akuma told her while looking at the ceiling.

"And do you think we can trust her?"

"**Shampoo is no longer engaged to Ranma and she doesn't know I'm here. So I think she can be trusted."** He said with a shrug. Nabiki rolled over next to him.

"You know I kind of like the fact that you're spending the night here." The demon looked at here and smiled at her. Even in the darkness Nabiki could see his teeth gleaming in the dark.

"**I'm not quite complaining either."**

"I just wish daddy could get over your unique background and see how happy you make me."

"**Well, it's not like I've done anything to endear myself to him."** He said with no sense of remorse.

"Well, even if those stupid wards would have worked I would have found a way to see you."

"**Be careful Nabiki you're starting to get mushy. A guy like me could start taking advantage of you."**

"Really how do you know I'm not taking advantage of you?" she asked him playfully.

"**I guess I don't really, why do you want to take advantage of me?"** he asked.

"Mmm maybe," She said as her fingers trailed his leg.

"**Are you doing this because you want to, or because you know it will piss the rest of them off?"** Nabiki stopped playing with his leg.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked sounding angry.

"**Hey it doesn't matter to me either way. I just want you to enjoy it. I just want you to be sure about this that's all. So once again I have to ask..."**

He was interrupted by the feel of Nabiki's lips against his own.

"Akuma shut up." she said as slid her hand into his pants. Akuma quietly decided to comply with his girlfriends order.

Meanwhile downstairs Ranma and Ryoga watched the girl's play for the free bedroom. Ranma was surprised that Nabiki wasn't playing with them considering how it was she that got them addicted to the game in the first place. Of course not surprisingly she always left the table with their yen. It was probably a good thing that Nabiki wasn't around. She would probably clean them all out and then charge them rent for the spare room. Ranma was conflicted on the whole Nabiki issue. On one hand he felt that he should check on his future sister in law. But then they would end up talking about Akuma. And Ranma wasn't sure how he could cheer her up because basically Nabiki was the only person in the house who liked Akuma. He decided Akane was right it was probably right to leave her alone for the time being. Besides he had his own problem to worry about. With the extra company, he and Akane were not going to be able to consummate. And looking over at Akane he could see she was having her own problems. It was the final hand and both Ranma and Ryoga watched, Ranma with great interest, Ryoga with mild amusement.

"Time to call ladies," Ukyo announced looking at her hand.

"Shampoo have four eights." Shampoo said putting her cards on the table. Akane looked at her cards and sighed.

"To rich for my blood." she said throwing down her cards revealing three fours. All the attention was suddenly focused on Ukyo. The restaurateur grinned.

"Read em and weep ladies flush." Ukyo said triumphantly.

"That's my girl!" Ryoga said rather excitedly. Everyone stopped and looked at him and Ukyo. Ukyo also stared at Ryoga well also blushing slightly.

"What?" Ryoga said looking around.

It was finally bedtime and Akane handed Shampoo a pair of pajama bottoms with the biggest t-shirt she could find.

"Here you go I think it will fit." Shampoo looked at the clothes.

"Thank you Akane." Shampoo murmured. She was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Something wrong Shampoo?" Akane asked as she noticed how uncomfortable the Chinese Amazon seemed.

"Shampoo not used to this sleepovers, girl talk and playing cards just for fun." Akane looked at the nervous young woman in front of her. Now that she thought about it Shampoo's life was a lonely one. She never seemed to do the things that teenage girls do. She never went shopping, never seemed to just hang out with friends, in fact it was only a month ago that she actually started going to school.

"Ah Shampoo I was going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping with me, before all this ward craziness started. I was thinking we could get together with Ukyo and go shopping maybe get some ice cream afterwards." Shampoo looked at Akane and was surprised to see her number one obstacle from marrying Ranma slowly turn into her tutor and now possibly even her friend.

"Sounds like fun, count Shampoo in." she said while imagining her great grandma's reaction when she found out her that she went shopping with her two greatest obstacles. Of course technically speaking since she slept with Akuma then Mousse she had no claim on anyone, so no was really her rival anymore. She turned to Akane. "Akane I want to try to have girl talk with you. I know you and Ranma are getting closer." she looked at Akane with a speculative eye. Akane blushed, bright red. "Very close?" Shampoo asked with a strange mixture of curiosity and sadness in her voice. Akane didn't know what to say. She had just started her friendship with Shampoo and wasn't quite sure if she wanted to share secrets regarding her and Ranma yet.

"We're not fighting that much anymore. And we are dating openly."

"Have you kissed yet?" Shampoo asked still smiling.

"Shampoo! What kind of question is that?"

"Shampoo just want to know if Ranma good kisser." The Amazon replied with a little blush. "After all you were his first right?" Akane eyes opened wide like headlights.

"Um,um, I mean we were dating for three months and we already knew each other pretty well."

"You mean you no kiss Ranma?"

"Kiss? Oh yeah we kissed on New Years." _Geez Akane get your mind out of the gutter. _She mentally scolded herself.

"What it like?" Shampoo asked. The question threw Akane for a loop. She stared at Shampoo. "Amazon courting is brought on by combat not first dates." she said with a shrug.

"But you and Akuma, you and Mousse never kissed while you..."

"Fucked each other like wild animals in heat?"

"Well, I was going to say made love." Akane said with a blush.

"It not love, Akuma keep scraping Shampoo's lips with his fangs, and Shampoo just ordered Mousse to lay down and enjoy the ride. Neither one of them really kiss Shampoo."

"Shampoo, I don't know what to say." Akane replied in shock.

"No need to say anything, Shampoo made her bed and now lie in it." She then unrolled the spare tami and curled up in it not even waiting for Akane to answer her question.

"So what's the deal with you and Ukyo?" Ranma asked Ryoga.

"What do you mean what's the deal with us?" Ryoga asked lying down.

"You two spent a lot of time together." Ranma asked

"We traveled together." Ryoga replied being very cryptic.

"Oh come on Ryoga, you were constantly stealing glances at her and when she won you referred to her as your girl." Ranma continued his interrogation.

"Just a figure of speech," Ryoga said rolling to his side his face away from Ranma. "Be sides we all couldn't help notice how quiet and well, happy you and Akane seem to be lately." Ryoga said sounding really tired.

"We are happy together." Ranma replied not taking his eyes off his rival. If the news of him and Akane bothered The Eternal Lost Boy it didn't seem to show in fact Ryoga fell fast asleep. Ranma shrugged not sure what to make of Ryoga's new attitude.

The sound of Ranma snoring woke Ryoga from his blissful slumber, his throat felt kind of dry so he went to get a glass of water. But as usual, as soon as he stepped out of Ranma's room he got lost again. Somehow he found himself opening the door to Kasumi's room. There he saw Ukyo sleeping peacefully and for some reason he couldn't pull himself away from the door. She was indeed very attractive as well as an impressive cook and fighter. Also she was one of the kindest people he had ever met. Sure Akane had been kind to him in the past, but that was more like a big sister type kindness. She went looking for him to tell him the truth about Akuma and then she stayed with him and actually took the time to come up with solutions to his DD. Ryoga sighed and walked back to Ranma's room.

Ukyo woke upand decided to go to the kitchen since it was almost time for her to get up anyway. She made her way to the kitchen to find Ryoga sitting there with a cup of tea.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ryoga asked noticing her. He got up and poured another cup of tea.

"Yeah," Ukyo said accepting Ryoga's offer of tea. "I'm used to getting up this early to prepare the restaurant." Ryoga said nothing and looked at Ukyo who despite she had just woken up was still quite beautiful. "Listen, I just want to thank you for bringing me back here, its made things clear to me." Ryoga said looking somberly at Ukyo.

"You've decided that you do love Akane?" Ukyo asked. A strange lump formed in her throat as she thought of Ryoga hooking up with Akane.

"Well, I have decided that there is a girl I like that I would fight for." Ryoga said still looking at Ukyo. He put down his tea and stood up and before Ukyo could stop him he kissed her. The young lady was shocked, Ryoga was never this bold before, around Akane he was a stuttering mess but around Ukyo he was someone she didn't even recognize. But what confused her more was what was she going to do now? She knew several ways to cause the bold young man pain but at the moment they all escaped her memory. His lips were soft yet strong and very warm. But she loved Ranma, didn't she? She was so confused part of her wanted to pull away but the other part wanted to kiss her back. Someone cleared their throat snapping the two out of their lip lock trance.

"Shampoo sorry, not mean to interrupt." The Amazon said coyly as she walked over to the tea kettle. "Stupid Akane nearly wallop Shampoo in her sleep." Before she could continue a loud slap cut her off. She saw Ryoga massaging his face while Ukyo stared at him crying. She silently ran back up the stairs while Ryoga just stood there. Shampoo just sat there silently seeing no point in saying anything.

Back in her liar Lae-In started humming as she stirred a strange concoction. She put a strange green powder in her hand and started chanting a spell.

Sweet hearts sleep in restful bliss

Many feel true love's first kiss

While others have friendship gained

And others find love restrained

But with this spell I will cheer

As they remember not eight months from this past year

Meanwhile while everyone slept the wards that were placed around the house started to glow a bright red. And the not so familiar sound of a sweet little voice sang out from them.


	2. Chapter 2

1To my readers: Well I was suffering a little computer trouble but everything seems better now. You can always tell when this happens because the story length changes. This is why Houseguests pt 1 was only 20 pages long. Now that everything is working again I will endeavor to give you the usual 26 pages of Ranma you've come to expect. Now lets see what Libidious's spell did shall we?

**Ranma ½**

**House Guests 2**

Akuma woke up feeling confused. He found himself lying on a bed with no clothes on.

** "What the," **the demon muttered to himself. He then felt someone stirring beside him. Using his demon speed he quickly gathered his belongings which were scattered all over the room and scooted under the bed.

"Wha?" he heard a young woman's voice cry out. "How did this happen?" he heard as he saw a delicate pair of fingers pick up a pair of panties on the floor.

Shampoo also woke up feeling misplaced. She found herself wearing unfamiliar looking pajamas. As she looked around she noticed other strange things as well. Pictures of the Tendo sisters on a small desk along with other girls she didn't recognize. And lying on the floor next to her was her number one rival Akane Tendo. A wicked grin came over her face as she slowly approached her sleeping rival.

The sound of snoring caused Ranma to wake up feeling groggy. _Damn it pop_ he thought as looked at his roommate who seemed a lot thinner, a lot younger and actually had hair on his head.

"Ryoga, what are you doing here?" The Eternal Lost Boy quickly woke up and looked around.

"Oh now where am I?" he moaned before seeing his hated rival looking down at him.

"Oh, I have to be dreaming." Ukyo muttered as she woke up in Kasumi's bedroom. She was also in pajamas that were a little big on her. A sudden scream from next door caught her attention. Stepping out in the hall way she heard what sounded like battle coming from the room at the end of the hall. Nabiki soon joined her.

"Oh, hello Ukyo I see Akane and Ranma are at it again." She sighed and knocked loudly on the door, "Get a ring already." She said sounding annoyed. Ukyo shook her head deciding that it was best not to get involved for the time being.

Akane however wouldn't have minded someone getting involved, especially since she woke up to see Shampoo about to whack her with a lamp.

"Shampoo what are doing here, are those my pajamas?" she rolled upwards in a self defense stance.

"Whoa Ryoga," Ranma said as the Eternal Lost Boy prepared for combat. "What happened to my pop?" he asked not seeing the man, or panda anywhere.

"How should I know, he's probably playing Shogi with Mr. Tendo."

"Ok, look how about we skip the fighting until after breakfast?" Ryoga was about to question Ranma's courage when his stomach rumbled.

"Alright but after breakfast by the training pond," He said walking out of the bedroom. When the two young men arrived they were greeted by Soun Tendo, a clown, Nabiki and Ukyo who were looking at Ranma rather curiously.

"Hey Ukyo," Ranma greeted his childhood friend.

"Ah Ranma, if you're down here with us…" Ukyo started asking.

"Than, who is Akane fighting with upstairs?" Nabiki finished. Hearing that Akane was in trouble the two young men quickly ran upstairs.

Meanwhile their other shadowy house guest quickly got dressed and was checking out the commotion from Akane's outside window. He was quite amused over what he saw. Because of the close quarters and lack of useful weapons, Shampoo and Akane were more involved in what looked like a catfight instead of a life or death struggle. At the moment Shampoo was on top of Akane gripping her shoulders. But Akane was far from helpless as she kicked at Shampoo's ribs.

** "Well this is entertaining." **Akuma said with a smirk, when the door in front of him suddenly flew wide open. The surprise was enough for Akane to roll Shampoo off of her.

"Shampoo," Ranma blurted out running to separate the two of them.

"What's going on here?" Soun asked as he came running to his youngest daughters' room.

"Shampoo broke into my room and attacked me while I was sleeping." Akane said pointing at the young Amazon.

"Not true, Shampoo woke up in Akanes' bed wearing Akanes' pajamas." Ranma let Shampoo go.

"She's right she is wearing your pajamas Akane." Ranma said.

"Come to think of it I don't remember arriving here last night." Ryoga said scratching his head.

"And to add more to the twilight zone of weirdness of the morning has anyone seen Kasumi?" Nabiki interjected. Everybody looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces.

"Shampoo had enough of this; please leave while Shampoo gets dressed."

"Excuse me!" Akane blurted out sounding irritated.

"Ok Ranma can stay." Shampoo said giving Ranma a suggestive wink.

"Pardon me, but this is my room." Akane said barely keeping her temper. Nabiki walked in shaking her head.

"Shampoo, grab your clothes and you get changed in my room."

"**Damn, just when it was getting good." **Akuma muttered. He quickly jumped to Nabiki's window. He watched as Shampoo changed, but it wasn't really the sight of Shampoo's naked body that caught Akuma's attention, instead it was watching Nabiki secretly taking pictures of Shampoo undressing that really caught his attention. She quickly hid the camera before Shampoo could finish getting dressed.

"Thank you," Shampoo said with a less then sincere voice. She walked out of Nabiki's room and proceeded to go down to the kitchen.

"No thank you," Nabiki smirked looking at the photos of Shampoo that she took. "Mousse will be a good customer." She carefully put the photos in an envelope then followed Shampoo to the kitchen.

** "How wonderfully sneaky," **Akuma said to himself with great delight.

Everyone gathered at the kitchen table which was already set by Ukyo with everyone eating an okyomanki that Ukyo had cooked. Even Akane was eating one though she seemed to always need a sip of tea afterwards.

"What's the matter Akane is it too hot for you?" Ukyo asked trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Actually, it's perfect Ukyo. This is probably the best okyomanki you ever made."

"It must be pretty spicy then." Nabiki said as she took a bite of hers. She turned to a confused looking Ukyo. "Akane always enjoys spicy food." She told Nabiki secretly enjoying Ukyo's confusion.

"Hey me to," Ryoga blurted out, Akane looked at him and smiled.

"Would you like some Shampoo?" Ukyo asked sweetly. Shampoo looked at Ukyo with a really skeptical eye. She trusted Ukyo's food as much as she trusted Ryoga's sense of direction. But than again she didn't want to look weak in front of Ranma.

"Shampoo doesn't your grandmother need you back at the café?" Akane asked. Nabiki looked at her sister with a little grin, she was two for two this morning both thwarting Ukyo and giving Shampoo a reason to leave sparing her from Ukyo's attempt at poisoning her and putting her in Akane's debt.

"She does have a point Shampoo, and Ukyo shouldn't you be opening soon?" Nabiki asked unable to resist getting involved in her little sisters' manipulations. Ranma's other two fiancés looked at each other and simultaneously excused themselves from the table. Akane turned to see Ranma looking at her with a very curious look.

"What?" Akane asked.

"Since when have you been so clever?" Ranma asked sounding more intrigued than surprised. Surprisingly Akane just looked at Ranma and blushed.

"Good question, I always thought that Nabiki was the sneaky one." Ryoga interrupted feeling uneasy by the looks the two were giving each other. He then turned to see that Nabiki was giving him a very piercing glare.

"No offense," Ryoga quickly blurted out.

"Hardly any taken," Nabiki replied coldly.

"Nabiki I didn't mean sneaky in a bad way…" Ryoga said.

"Really then what way did you mean it?" Nabiki asked sounding hurt.

"You know, it's just your really good at manipulating …" the look on her face stopped him as he realized that he was just digging himself a deeper hole with each word. A loud pair of screams saved Ryoga from anymore embarrassment. Everyone rushed outside to see Shampoo and Ukyo laying on the ground in a crumpled heap their clothes smoldering. Ukyo groaned while Shampoo was muttering something in Chinese.

"What is she saying?" Akane asked Ranma as they helped her up.

"Nothing you hear on any family programming." Nabiki answered as she was reading her Chinese Japanese dictionary. "In fact some of these words make me wonder if Shampoo's ever worked in a navel dock before." Akuma watched as they dragged the two girls back in. He was glad he decided to watch Ukyo and Shampoo's discussion before leaving. The two of them were so involved with their little battle of words with each other that they hadn't noticed the wards placed at the front gate until it was too late. He waited until everyone was back in the house before taking a closer look at the wards. A familiar scent emanated from them. _**Libdious well that would explain the memory loss,**_ The demon thought. _**So now the question is; do I reveal myself to the Tendo's, Hell as far as I can tell they already might remember me. Perhaps I better investigate a little further first.**_ With this final thought he disappeared.

"What the hell happened to them?" Akane asked as she helped Ukyo to the coach. Shampoo was still too busy cussing in Chinese to answer any of Ranma's questions.

"Ukyo what happened?" Ryoga asked sounding really concerned.

"I'm not sure one minute me and Shampoo are walking towards the exit the next minute we were hit by lightning."

"Pretty much what happen to Shampoo to, one minute walking with stupid spatula girl and then next struck by warding magic."

"Did you say warding magic?" the clown at the breakfast asked suddenly appearing behind them and freaking them all out.

"Do you mind?" Ranma asked sounding annoyed. But the clown was already outside looking at the wards.

"Hmm this in interesting," He said looking at the pieces of paper littering the entrance.

"What's so interesting?" Nabiki asked following the clown outside. The clown turned to her.

"These wards look like the same wards that are used to imprison demons inside temples," He replied. "They were created long ago by a monk who was also a monkey to keep evil from escaping into the human world.

"You mean we're trapped here?" Nabiki asked masking the concern in her voice.

"Yes I'm afraid so, strange though."

"What's strange?" she asked.

"The only who could have put up these wards is a priest from our order. But I can't think of what evil could have concerned them so much that they locked me in here with it." He answered more to himself than Nabiki. "In fact I don't remember even coming here at all." His last remark struck a chord with Nabiki. _Come to think of it I don't remember seeing Ryoga, Shampoo or Ukyo come visit us. Sure Ryoga is a wandering idiot, and Shampoo has visited us secretly a number of times but Ukyo's always let us know when she was coming to visit. Also she was wearing Kasumi's pajamas and Shampoo was wearing Akane's. Something strange is going on. _

"_I think we better continue this conversation in the house we have a lot to discuss." _

While everyone was gathering in the kitchen Akuma was busy going through the girl's bedrooms. The older sister's room was squeaky clean except for a porno mag hidden under her bed which reeked of Libidious, while the youngest ones smelled mostly of her and the young man he assumed was her boyfriend. But there was no sign of old Happosai anywhere. He than went into Nabiki's room, for some strange reason he hesitated before going into her room it just didn't feel right to him for some reason. Shaking off the strange feeling he went through as many as her personal belongings as he could while remaining discreet. It wasn't easy she had so many secret drawers and little hiding places containing pictures of some strange red head and the youngest sister, some of the Amazon naked as well. He also found a drawer with a comic collection that he had never seen before. A very familiar young couple graced the cover with The Adventures of Randy and Amy in big bold letters. He couldn't help but notice the name of the publishing company Nabkuma. He quickly read through the comic and took a diary that he had found in Akane's room and exited her room as discreetly as possible.

Meanwhile everyone else had gathered into the kitchen in hopes of having some questions answered.

"Something really strange is going on," Nabiki told everyone gathered at the table. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We looked all over the place and there is no sign of pop or Kasumi," Ranma replied. "And does anyone remember when all our houseguests showed up?"

"The last thing I remember is closing up and going to bed," Ukyo told the group.

"Same with Shampoo, Shampoo not remember much else,"

"Then there's these," Akane said putting some school books on the table. To the surprise of everyone the books read:Property of Shampoo, take at risk of being hunted down and killed.

"Since when has Shampoo been going to school," Shampoo asked as confused as everyone else.

"And why is your hand writing in them giving advice?" Ranma asked Akane. Hearing this Akane grabbed the book and looked it over,

"This is my hand writing, the youngest Tendo sister said in disbelief. She suddenly stopped and put the book down. Quickly she ran from the table and turned on the TV.

"You guys come quick," she yelled from the living room. Everyone came running into the living room.

"What is it Akane, Ranma asked. The girl just pointed at the screen that.

"Look at the date," she said in shock, everyone did and reacted the same as Akane

"We're in the future," Ukyo said breaking the long silence.

"At least eight months," Ryoga replied.

"But that's impossible," Soun said looking just as shocked as all the kids in his house. He quickly checked his newspaper on the table and saw the date was the day before the one on the TV.

"Impossible or not, it's true." Nabiki said keeping a calm demeanor. "The question is how and why this has happened."

"Maybe we were abducted by aliens," Ryoga said. Whack! The sound of Ukyo hitting him in the head put an end to that theory.

"What was that for?" Ryoga asked Ukyo.

"For being so stupid," Ukyo replied sounding angry at Ryoga. While at the same time Ranma couldn't help but notice how strangely uncomfortable he felt around Akane, every time he was next to her he became aroused for some reason. _Why the hell is it acting this way around that thick tomboy?_ Ranma thought to himself.

"It could be dark magic," Shampoo said in almost perfect Japanese, everyone including Shampoo herself was surprised how good her pronunciation was.

** "Actually it's a little more complicated than that," **a scratchy voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to see a young man about Nabiki's age, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black leather jacket and a baseball cap that covered his head, some strands of red hair still just above his eyes.

"Who are you," Soun asked the mysterious young man.

** "My name is Akira Saotome I'm Ranma's son from the future."** Akuma told the shocked crew as he was not ready to tell them the truth of his origins yet.

Meanwhile back at The Cat Café, Kasumi hummed happily as she helped Cologne cook and serve raman in the restaurant while Cologne worked on a counter spell to remove the wards that were keeping the rest of her family and the other house guests from leaving. Because of the situation Cologne had no choice but to close down Ukyo's until she could get her granddaughter and the demon server out of the Tendo house. Cologne watched impressed at Kasumi's serving skills. _Maybe I should hire her to cover for Shampoo's shift now that Ukyo's back she'll no doubt keep Akuma. _The old lady thought to herself.

"How is the spell going, Obasa Cologne," Kasumi asked politely.

"As well as can be expected, we are dealing with an ancient and very powerful type of magic." Cologne said not sounding very confident. Kasumi felt conflicted about telling the old lady about Lae-In, she knew that it was selfish but she really didn't want to share her only friend. The fact that she was a sorceress might keep her family from allowing her to see the petite blonde. But then again maybe she could help; it was possible that she might have a better understanding of the spell than Cologne did. Unfortunately this was a delicate subject to bring up Cologne like most amazons wouldn't take kindly to being bested by another woman. The bell rang announcing more customers for Kasumi to attend to. The eldest Tendo sister put on her best face and went to greet the customers that had just walked in.

"There you are Kasumi; I've been looking for you everywhere," Lae-In said looking relieved to see her friend. "I've had no luck with those wards just yet,"

"And who are you girl to think you can deal with such a powerful type of magic?" Cologne asked sounding perturbed.

"My apologies, Obasa I was not informed that a Chinese Amazon elder was dealing with the wards," Lae-In said bowing politely. Kasumi was surprised she never saw Lae-In so polite and respectful before. Cologne however seemed a little puffed up and looked at the blonde with huge hair with kind eyes.

"You can recognize a Chinese Amazon," Cologne said as she looked the young girl over.

"As a studying apprentice I've had to study all the most revered forms of magic, I've found the Chinese Amazons most fascinating," Lae-In replied.

"I see, well I suppose I could use a little assistance," Cologne said her tone of voice full of pride.

"I would be honored," Lae-In said sounding a little too excited. She gleefully went in the back with a very happy looking Cologne leaving Kasumi to serve the customers.

"You're his what," Ukyo asked part suspicious, part angry.

**"His son, I know how strange it all seems but please give me some time to explain," **As the stranger spoke every one was looking at Ranma and then Akira.

"Well there are some similarities," Nabiki said coyly trying to figure out how she could gain some profit from this.

"I guess," said Akane sounding very skeptical as well.

"Oh please, give me a break," Ranma said looking the boy over. "You really expect me to believe that you are my son from the future?"

** "Believe me dad, everyone was just as surprised see that your little swimmers still function, despite your little, uh problem," the stranger replied sarcastically.**

"What problem," Ranma said getting ready to smack the stranger.

** "The jusenkyo curse, I mean you would think that being a woman would have destroyed your fleet but somehow they survived." **

"Well he has Ranma's rude personality," Nabiki said. Akuma couldn't help but feel strangely attracted to the middle aged Tendo sister.

"So who Akira's mother," Shampoo asked going back to her broken Japanese. Akira suddenly looked uncomfortable answering that question.

** "I'm not sure; dad doesn't talk much about mom, only that she was a wonderful woman who loved us both very much," **Hearing this all three of his fiancés looked at the mysterious young man trying to see if there were any similarities that would tell them who Akira's mother was. Shampoo looked at his eyes; however that was no help as his eyes were pitch black.

"Ranma's boy has very dark eyes," Shampoo said not being able to hide her shock.

** "The better to see you with my dear," **the boy replied with a snarky tone of voice, he didn't seem to care for Shampoo much,

"But none of you have red hair," Ryoga said pointing at the strands that were sticking out from his cap. Maybe Ranma married someone else," this response caused all three women to glare at Ryoga, But Ukyo seemed to feel more anger at Ryoga than anyone else, she felt something else around him also a strange kind of confusion, Akane however was feeling strangely nervous when Ranma crossed all the ladies to get a better look at his so called son.

"I don't believe you," he said darkly, "this is just some kind of scam," he went to grab the boy only to have his hand quickly grabbed.

"**C'mon pop, I really don't want to have to kick your ass again,"** Akira replied not sounding very concerned with fighting Ranma.

"He's his father's son alright," Nabiki sighed; she looked over the young man in the stylish black leather jacket and felt strangely intrigued by him.

"Knock it off, Nabiki " Akane scolded "Ranma might be right we have no proof that he is who he claims to be,"

"Enough I think that we should give Akira a chance to explain," Soun told everyone.

"Thank you, Master Tendo," Akira said with a polite bow.

"Fine with me, maybe he can also explain why we're all trapped in this house about eight months in the future," Ukyo said.

"And what happened to the others." Akane finished.

They soon reseated themselves at the table, Ranma found himself between Akane and Ukyo with Ranma sitting beside Ukyo, and Shampoo beside Akane. At both heads of the table were Soun and the priest that looked like a clown and across from them was Akira and Nabiki, who couldn't help notice how comfortable she felt around Akira, while at the same time Ryoga felt extremely nervous sitting next to Ukyo who was equally as nervous.

**"I'll tell you as much as I can, I don't want to risk damaging the timeline so I can tell you only some things." **He then took a mirror out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

** "**What's this something from the future?" Nabiki asked eagerly sensing profit

**"Actually this is something extremely old, just a little bit of magic." **

"Cool," Nabiki replied still feeling almost too comfortable around someone who was possibly her nephew.

** "Glad to hear you approve, dad thinks it's a waste of time," **Akira told her feeling strangely guilty for lying to her. He quickly shook it off as he took out a bottle and poured the contents onto the mirror. The group watched as vapors started to rise from the mirror and soon consumed the entire room. The group watched as an image of Nerima was replaced by an unfamiliar looking city.

"I was expecting a little more futuristic looking," Ranma said sarcastically.

"**Like I said I don't want to risk damaging the timeline by revealing too much you don't really need to see how much technology advanced to understand why I'm here."** An image of a ruined Nerima enveloped them, everywhere there was devastation and death.

"**Oops wrong image," **the scratchy voice told them sounding embarrassed.

"What the hell was that?" Ranma asked with a panicked tone of voice.

**"That was nothing important, screwing with the timeline remember," **

** "**Oh come on, it's not like a small glimpse of the future is really going to screw around with history, will it?" Nabiki asked sweetly, the demon felt his third horn acting up on him.

**"What you saw was just the end of a big interdimensional demon brouhaha between the forces of Zenon, the Oregomi, the Shikima, Yaha Torte, The Gina empire and the Negaverse, the good guys won that's all you need to know.** Everyone looked at the young man with complete shock on their faces.

** "**So what happened, where there any casualties?" Ryoga asked.

**"I'm sorry but that story will have to wait for another time, **(hint, hint)

"**Suffice it to say dad finally got cured impregnated some girl and I was born, shortly afterwards she died." **He said sadly,** "There is nothing you can do to keep the demons conflict from happening, the only reason you got involved at all was because of the potent ional the Jusenkyo curse offered to the demon lords."**

"But what happened, you have to tell us something," Akane blurted out in traditional anime over exaggerated emotion.

** "I'm not sure I was only two when the thing was over, now please be quiet so I can continue my tale." **The demon scolded, the image in the vapors changed showing Nerima being rebuilt. They saw an older version of Genma rocking back and forth in a rocking chair.

"**Hey gramps," **a small child of twelve said appearing above the old mans' head it looked like he was hanging upside down from some unseen object attached to the ceiling.

"Just as disrespectful as your father, didn't he treat you to teach your elders with more respect," he went to smack the youth only to find his hand blocked.

**"Oh don't be that way grandpa; you know I didn't mean anything about it." **He said as he swung down from the ceiling.

"How was school?"

** "As good as I can expect it to be with a voice like mine," **the boy said sounding a little bitter. They all got a closer look at the boy his hair was bright red and very spiky but his eyes weren't the same; everyone could see that this boy had deep blue eyes.

"Oh quit your whining your father had to go to school with worse circumstances than you."

** "Yeah, I know he would turn into a girl every time he got wet, he had four beautiful girls literally fighting over him while at the same time warding off the attacks of other want to be suitors for these girls. He tells me the same old stories every time." **

"Well, be grateful that you survived the whole demon crises with nothing more then a scratchy voice."

** "I guess but I still think that if there was a competent sorcerer in Nerima it would have never gotten so bad, maybe I would have been able to meet my mother."**

Genma's face softened when he heard Akira talk about his mother,

"Boy, your mother loved you very much and risked her life to make sure you were safe, and I'm sure someday you will make her proud."

**"But why won't dad talk about her?"**

"Some scars cut really deeply, your father loved your mother very much and he finds memories of what happened too her to painful to bear at times."

** "I guess, but still I would have liked to know her better, I mean Miss Kuno used to hint that she would tell me about her when I was a little older."**

Genma's face went from soft to grim.

"Your father told you to stay away from her, she not the kind of woman who can be trusted."

** "Well. No one else will tell me about mom so where else am I supposed to go, besides it's a moot point since all the Kuno's are dead and Satsukae is M.I.A."**

"Kuno baby is dead," Nabiki said with a hush in her voice.

** "Let's continue shall we," **Akira said pushing the vapors away allowing another scene to appear. The group saw an old building that used to be Forenkin High School under repair while groups of students gathered in crowded rooms. They watched as a young man with red hair came in wearing a baseball cap.

"So glad you could join us Akira," the teacher said, the voice was only too familiar. The teacher had long flowing purple hair with a very attractive looking body, she was obviously Chinese but she spoke Japanese quite fluently.

"That me," Shampoo said in disbelief. "Shampoo a teacher,"

"That might explain his animosity towards you," Ukyo said with a catty tone of voice.

** "She was a very strict teacher,"** the boy replied. They watched as she taught ancient history, she was surprisingly a very good teacher as she was not afraid to show her students examples of weaponry or combat styles used back then. Another that surprised them that unlike his father Akira seemed to be a top student. The vapors then skipped ahead a couple of hours later they saw Akira in a dark house sitting with an unfamiliar figure dressed all in black.

** "That is master Ryoko he taught me a lot about the dark arts," Akira explained, I came to him offering my services as an apprentice explaining my beliefs regarding the demon wars. He agreed with my insight and he agreed to educate me. Dad thought it was a big waste of time but as long as it didn't interfere with my studies he allowed me to study defensive magic's." **The group watched as the young man conjured up flame and smoke, and how his master taught him the art of using illusions. The vapors showed years passing as the boy practiced magic for three years fighting demons as he did.

"**Finally my luck ran out," **Akira told them as the vapors showed him fighting a very big and strong looking demon on the roof of a temple in the rain. He had a strange looking sword that had two big spikes at the end. They watched as the demon suddenly charged at him knocking him off the roof and he fell impaled on a gate. Everyone looked at the young man in front of them who suddenly had a solemn expression.

"**Yeah, I died but since I helped save the world so many times the gods allowed me one chance to go back in time and see my mother." **Everyone looked at Akira with looks of very deep sympathy, Akuma smiled knowing that his little ruse worked and that he now had free reign of the house.

Meanwhile while he was spinning his tale Lae-In was watching with an amused look on her face.

"Oh Akumae, give me a break," she said nodding her head. "Son from the future, But still if that's the way he wants to play it". She stepped out of the ladies room and went looking for Cologne. The old lady was still busy trying to figure out a way to undo the warding magic around the Tendo home. "Excuse me Obasa Cologne, but I have to leave for a bit, I have some female things to attend to." She said doing her best to sound embarrassed about it.

"Of course dear," Cologne responded not looking up from her book. "Take a break, but stay away from those wards at the Tendo home.

"Of course Obasa I wouldn't dream of going near that house," She said with a mischievous grin and then left. A couple of minutes later she was in front of the wards in front of the Tendo's house. She looked at them with a grin on her face.

"Well Akumae I know it will only be a matter of time before you find a way to restore your memories of the past eight months, and I know I can't stop it but maybe I can slow you down a little." As she mused to herself she tossed some green dust at the wards and began humming.

Akuma felt a strange tingle in the back of his skull which told him that a magic spell had just been cast. Unfortunately he realized with the audience in front of him he was not going to have time to investigate the source. _**Libidious what in hades name are you up to this time? **_

"What's wrong Akira?" Ukyo asked the supposed son of Ranma.

** "It's nothing, just tired from all the time travel," **he glanced over at Ranma who was still looking at him skeptically.

** "Something on your mind pop," **Akuma asked stealing a glance at Ranma.

"I'm just wondering how we ended up eight months in the future and why we have wards around the house keeping us from leaving." Ranma inquired still looking at his son.

**"Hey, mystical chrono travel isn't an exact science alright; maybe the gods thought it would be more important to transport you ahead of time for some reason," **Akuma replied acting hurt and confused. **"I just asked to see my mother, to find out who she was, and what she was like." **Before Ranma could reply Akuma took a vial from his jacket and tossed it on the floor. The contents caused smoke to rise and fill the room. It only lasted for a second but when the smoke dissipated Ranma could see no sign of Akira.

** "Darkness, this is a pain," **Akuma sighed as he leaned back on the branch of one of the trees on the Tendo grounds. He reread passages in Akanes' diary hoping to find something he missed. The charade wasn't full proof, and he found himself unable to answer a lot of questions, he knew that his sister was the reason for his amnesia but he had no idea why she cast this specific spell. He knew the counter spell, the problem was that once it was cast he had no idea how the household guests would react once they had their memories restored. According to her diary he had framed Ryoga for molesting Kasumi, and slept with Shampoo to hurt her, it was no surprise to read that he hated them. What did surprise him was the apparent courtship he was having with the middle sister Nabiki.

"**It would explain why my body reacts so differently when she's around, not to mention why I woke up in her room." **His musings were suddenly interrupted by a loud crash coming from the house. As he continued reading a passage from her diary quickly caught his attention. "**This could prove useful.** "

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing," Ukyo shouted as Shampoo filled a bowl of water, a plate of food shattered across the floor from her.

"I am making Ranma breakfast," Shampoo said surprising herself with her newfound pronunciation of Japanese.

"It's lunchtime you Chinese bimbo and you've ruined the lunch I already made for Ranma honey."

"Did I, Shampoo not notice," Shampoo replied less than sweetly,"

"Like hell you didn't," Ukyo said pulling out her spatula. Shampoo quickly pulled her bonbori out. Ukyo took a quick swing at Shampoo but missed as Shampoo did a back flip landing like a cat.

"Shampoo hope you fight better than you cook otherwise you poison Ranma," she said with a sneer before launching herself at Ukyo. The two female warriors jabbed and parried each others blows. The noise from the two combatants brought the remaining residents to the kitchen quickly.

"What the hell is going on here," Akane blurted as she saw the two lady guests make a mess of the kitchen as they fought.

"Hold that pose," Akane turned to see Nabiki taking pictures of the catfight erupting in front of her. The two girls were still fighting oblivious to the pictures that Nabiki was taking.

"This is not going to work, we're going to have to find Akira and see if he can somehow remove those wards before these two kill each other, _or worse me,_ Nabiki nodded in agreement with her younger sister. A scream stopped the fight and everyone watched as a smoking Ryoga walked into the kitchen.

"Oh no, Ryoga did you walk into the wards." For some strange reason Ukyo felt compelled to stop fighting Shampoo. Unfortunately Shampoo was relentless and continued to attack Ukyo. Ryoga didn't answer he just looked at Akane with a look of embarrassment on his face.

"Of course what did you think this idiot was going to do being left alone," Ranma said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ranma, quit picking on poor Ryoga," Akane shouted ignoring the fight that was going on in the kitchen. Noticing that Ranma was now in the kitchen both ladies stopped fighting and quickly grabbed the meager portions of food that they had prepared for him and launched themselves at him.

"Oh no, "Ranma murmured, as his two other fiancés shoved half cooked ramin and doughy okonomiyaki.

"Here Ranma, Shampoo cooked you lunch,"

"Forget it bimbo, we all know Ranma likes a fresh okinomiyaki for lunch."

** "Geez pop, I thought grandpa was exaggerating when he told me that you had to fend of your fiancés on a regular basis." **The familiar scratchy voice of Akira Saotome stopped the barrage of badly cooked food. Ukyo stole a quick glance at Ryoga making sure he was alright. The Eternal Lost Boy shook his head usually he felt embarrassed when Akane defended him from Ranma's teasing. He looked over to see Ranma looking relieved that the other ladies in his life stopped attacking him and each other to pay attention to his son, but there was something about Ranma's kid that just made him suspicious.

** "**Stop calling me pop," Ranma growled. "I have no proof that you're my son,"

** "Than how else could I know about all the jusenkyo victims in the kitchen, You, Miss Shampoo and Ryoga over there?" **Every lady but Shampoo turned and looked at Ryoga who was blushing brighter than Ranma had ever seen him.

"Ryoga, is this true?"

"Yeah, Ryoga hon, what's going on with that?"

"Heh, heh, heh" Ryoga started laughing in nervous hysterics. His fangs showed as he laughed and a smidgen of an idea started to from in Akumas' mind.

** "Yeah here let me show you," **he suddenly leapt at the sink and did a quick splash that somehow contained enough water to hit each victim. And where Ranma stood there was now a red haired young woman, a soaked cat and were Ryoga stood was Akane pet piglet P-Chan.

"Ryoga, P-Chan," Akane said not believing her eyes.

"Well, didn't see that coming," Nabiki remarked standing to her shocked sister. Akuma however was looking at Ranma with a well faked look of shock

** "Dad had red hair,** he said scratching his hair, he then licked his jaw were his two fangs were exposed and looked at the spot were Ryoga was standing. He than did a double take at both his father and the piglet. A quick side glance showed him that Ukyo was also starting to follow Akuma's line of thinking.

"No it's impossible, not to mention to sick to think about," Ukyo said shaking her head. Hearing these words Nabiki started looking carefully at Ukyo and Akira, she noticed that Akira seemed shocked by Ranma's hair, but why would Ranma hide that he had red hair as a girl, she also noticed that Akira was running his tongue over his teeth very slowly like he was carefully thinking his next move. _Oh my god is it possible that Ranma isn't Akira's father but Akira's mother and Ryoga's his father._ Her mind started calculating ways to use this to her benefit, but for some reason she couldn't put her finger on she didn't quite trust Akira.

"Why you, you," Akane said advancing towards P-Chan.

"Busted pig boy, Ranma said with a grin before noticing that Akira and Ukyo were staring at him.

"What are you two staring at?" Ranma asked as Akira and Ukyo stared at him.

**"This is just too much to deal with,"** Akira said leaving the kitchen

"What is he talking about U-Chan?" but she wasn't answering.

"Get back here," Akane screamed interrupting Ranma's questioning. He watched as his rival ran next to Shampoo,

"Ca, ca,cat!" Ranma screamed running out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Akane stopped chasing P-Chan and watched him run outside.

"Ranma, look out for the …"

"AAAH"

"Wards,"

In the tree that he was strangely comfortable in Akuma watched the results of his manipulation with amusement. He detected a presence just below watching him.

"Comfortable?" Nabiki Tendo asked sounding arrogant while she leaned on the tree.

**"Just going through some stuff aunt Nabiki," **he replied not looking down.

"You know I find it interesting that we all seemed to have been transported a couple of months into the future but I've noticed some strange behavior, Ukyo seems angry at Ryoga, Ranma seems very awkward around Akane and then there's you the alleged son of Ranma. I don't quite know what's going on but I suspect that we were not transported to the future but instead we've had our memories of the past few months wiped away."

** "_Interesting_ theory,"**

"I thought so Akuma," the sound of his real name caused him to look down at her; he could see that she was holding a diary with her name on it.

"I guess the jigs up," he said with a sigh as he jumped down from the tree.

**"So what else does the diary say?"**

"Why don't you tell me," she said sounding kind of hurt.

** "Because my memories of the past couple of months were removed also." **he told her surprising himself with the honesty he was showing her. She looked at him skeptically.

"How convenient for you, plausible deniability," she replied still haughty.

** "It's the truth it's a spell but it's not mine," **Akuma told her.

"Then who cast the spell?" she asked sounding relieved that it wasn't him.

** "I have my suspicions," **he replied sounding angry.

"Can you restore our memories?" she asked. He looked down at her and an uncomfortable feeling filled his stomach.

** "I can but…"**

** "**But what,"

** "I might have to deal with a lot of pissed of martial artists after this."**

"Especially since you planted the suggestion that Ranma might be your mother and Ryoga your father."

** "You know the number for a good therapist. I think everyone in this house is going to need one,"**

_ This is my boyfriend? He's too weird and secretive, but I feel something with him, and oh my I woke up naked this morning, since when do I wake up naked? And strangely refreshed,_

"You bastard," she suddenly screamed flinging her diary at him.

** "Hey, what the hell did I do?" **the demon said as he caught the book in his hand.

"You raped me!" she screamed.

** "What, hey wait a minute," **Akuma said feeling angry as he jumped down, a rage filled his blackness as the very idea of the girl in front of him was hurt by anyone. The fear and anger in her eyes as she looked at him made him feel even worse. _**Why am I feeling this way about this crazy middle child I can't lie to her and I actually care how she feels, Oh no. **_His thoughts were interrupted by the onrush of people checking out of the commotion.

** "Nabiki please, calm down I swear I would never do anything to harm you," **the demon said desperately trying to calm Nabiki down. She was flailing at him her fingers clenched in fists of rage.

"I'll kill you; I swear to god I'll kill you."

"What the hell is going on here?" Ranma asked as he ran to were Nabiki and Akira were standing.

**"Nothing pop, just a little misunderstanding that's all,"**

"Stop it you are not his son, you did not come from the future and you're not even human!" Nabiki screamed. This stopped everyone dead. "You're a demon; you did this so you could take advantage of us,"

** "Nabiki please, I don't rape, I don't kill I'm not that kind of demon. I think I fell in love with you." **It wasn't so much the words as the heartbreak behind them. Everyone stopped and looked at Akira and Nabiki.

"In love..." Akane started.

"With Nabiki," Ranma finished. Nabiki just looked stunned as the demon looked around not sure what else to say.

"Where are Ukyo and Ryoga?" Shampoo said appearing with the rest of them her hair dripping wet. A loud crash from the kitchen answered their question.

"You probably should check that out, it sounds like Ukyo thinks that Ryoga's my father."

"Wait a minute; Ryoga's your father,"

"Then who Akira's mother?" Shampoo finished everyone's inquiry Akira stopped and looked at the female Ranma who clothes were still singed from striking the wards.

"What are you looking at?" the female counterpart asked Akuma.

"Oh my god," Akane said

"No, not true," Shampoo gasped. Ranma watched as everyone was now staring at her. He was about to ask what everyone was staring at, when it dawned on him what Akira was implying.

"M,M,me and Ryoga," they watched as Ranma's face went white just before he passed out.

** "Like I said you better check on Ryoga Ukyo's probably killing him five times over right now." **

"You guys go ahead I'll look after Nabiki and Ranma," Akane said softly.

"Shampoo help," the Chinese Amazon said with no edge to her voice. The demon walked towards Nabiki only to be cut off by Akane.

"Don't touch her you son of a bitch,"

**"Interesting choice of words considering who my mother is," **Akuma said looking at an unconscious Ranma.

"Knock of the bullshit, I don't believe that you're from the future anymore," Akane said taking up a combat stance.

**"Suit yourself if you'll excuse me now I have some damage to undo," **the demon bowed politely and walked away from the confused ladies. Akuma walked slowly to the kitchen he was hearing noises coming from the kitchen, not sounds of battle instead it sounded like they were trying to calm a wild animal.

"Easy Ryoga hon," he could hear Ukyo say in a soothing tone of voice.

"Me and Ranma, Me and Ranma, no I don't believe it, I refuse it to believe it." Ryoga repeated over and over again while lying on the floor naked.

** "What did you tell him?' **Akira asked sounding more annoyed than concerned. Ukyo looked at Akira with an uncomfortable glance.

"Nothing, I just splashed him with some hot water," Ukyo told him, "He thinks there's a chance that Ryoga's your..."

**"He's not, leave it at that."** Akira told her not willing to tell her just yet,

"I don't believe it, I won't believe it."

** "Then don't you idiot, **he then reached down and pulled a hair of Ryoga's head. The Eternal Lost Boy was still too busy going through his nervous break down to notice.

** "Miss Ukyo if we can get everyone together I think I can finally answer everyone's questions."**

"I think I should stay with Ryoga," Ukyo said in a soft voice. Akira shrugged his shoulders and went to get the others.

Akane didn't feel she had time to be jealous of Shampoo who was cradling Ranma's head in her lap. She was still trying to get Nabiki out of shock.

"Nabiki," Akane said gently "Nabiki it's Akane can you hear me?"

"He loves me," she said in a whispered voice.

"He's just saying that, don't worry we won't let him hurt you." Nabiki turned to Akane. She had a look in her eyes it was a look she had never seen on Nabiki before. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"He would never hurt me Akane, he loves me." Nabiki said in a happy voice.

"Nabiki,"

"No Akane, I know he loves me, it's strange I don't remember meeting until today, but I know he loves me." Nabiki was smiling even wider and looked even happier. It was so strange considering that she had accused Akira of rape a couple of minutes ago but was now telling her that he would never hurt her.

"Akane," she turned to see Ranma murmuring in her sleep or she was until Shampoo dropped him after hearing her fiancé call out her enemies name in her sleep.

"Wha?" the female Ranma said shaking her head. She looked around to see Akane and Shampoo staring at her one looked concern the other looked pissed.

"Are you alright?" Akane asked Ranma gently. Ranma just stared at Akane, he felt more attracted to her for some reason like he was seeing her through different eyes.

"I'm fine," Ranma said standing up still staring at her." He glanced over at Shampoo who seemed very angry at him. _Oh man she thinks that..._ "Where is that demon son of a bitch?"

"He went inside to check on Ukyo and Ryoga, Ryoga took what was said about you two pretty hard." Akane answered.

"He took it hard," Ranma said. He then bolted towards the kitchen before anyone could stop him.

"We better stop him before he kill someone," Shampoo said looking really angry

"Shampoo want to kill him first," she practically growled before following him.

"C'mon Nabiki we better stop them before they do something we'll regret"

"They won't hurt him Akane," Nabiki replied still smiling. Sighing Akane followed the angry martial artists.

Back at The Cat Cafe Kasumi was busy trying to call home.

"That's odd obasa Cologne; I can't seem to get anyone to answer the phone at home."

"Hmm," Cologne replied looking over at Kasumi, "what was that child,"

"I can't seem to get anyone to answer the phone at home; in fact all I'm getting is static." Cologne grunted and went to the eldest Tendo daughter. She took the receiver and listened it was true all she could get was static.

"That's odd the wards wouldn't interfere__with the phone line." Cologne said hanging up the receiver. Neither one of them noticed the strange little charm hanging on the phone lines outside.

"Where is your friend my dear?" Colonge asked.

"Lae-In said she had to freshen up a bit, but she has been in the bathroom for awhile,"

In the bathroom of The Cat Cafe Lae-In was doing more than freshening up, she watched the bathroom mirror with amusement as a bespelled Akuma was dodging blows from Ranma, Shampoo and Soun. They seemed to be reluctant to trust him which was of course the plan.

** "If you idiots would just calm down for a minute, I'm trying to explain that I can restore all our memories,"**

"Liar!" Soun Tendo said trying his best to strike at the demon.

** "Not this time, Mr. Tendo I want my memory of the past couple of months back as badly as you do."** Akuma replied sounding annoyed. The demon finally found a clear space to stand and attempt a moment's peace. He muttered some familiar words and black energy flew from his hands striking down his three attackers. He heard a gasp behind him and saw a stunned Akane and Nabiki.

**"They're all right Akane just stunned; now I suggest that if you want your memories back you gather the rest of our house guests to the table."** He then walked away to get some spell components.

"No, no this won't do I still don't know who his girlfriend is yet and he won't show me as long as he knows I'm watching him," She grinned as a new idea formed in her head she started humming a little tune and quickly exited the bathroom.

Somehow Akuma was able to convince everyone to come to the table, unfortunately Ranma, Soun and Shampoo had to be tied up before they would agree to come to the table. If the fact that they were tied up bothered Akira he didn't show it.

** "Good everybody is here, I can now start," **they all watched as he started to mutter some words while taking off his hat. He reached in and pulled out a pair of scissors.

**"I'm going to need a hair sample from everyone with an affected memory." **he handed a pair of scissors to everyone who was not tied up. Lian watched as Akuma started cutting Shampoo's hair.

"She's cute I wonder if she would like to play with me later," Lian started adding ingredients into a bowl that was sitting in front of her. She felt lucky that she left Kas and the old lady at work well she went to rest. She doubted that sweet Kasumi Tendo would understand her need to have her brother's new girlfriend. So she retreated to her little pocket dimension and started to cast a spell of her own. "Oh no little brother, I can't let you remember just yet, not until you give me an update into what you've been up to," Akira placed all the hair samples in his hat, and then poured a mystic elixir in it; a small cloud of green smoke rose from the hat. So involved in his spell was Akira that he didn't notice the wards outside were glowing really brightly. Lian watched as her brother cast his spell and the smoke slowly started to grow and envelop everyone in the house. "Well little brother I probably can't stop you from restoring everyone's memories but I can slow down the process." She started muttering the final component her spell seconds before her brother finished completing his.

Back at the Tendo house the smoke was starting to fill the whole house but Akira noticed something was wrong, the smoke was filling up the house to fast and the colour was changing he and the others started to cough fiercely. He watched as everyone was starting to collapse on the floor his last thought before he also lost conscious was _**Libidious.**_

Libidious smiled sweetly as she watched her younger brother and his friends fall unconscious on the floor.__She knew that the effects of the spell would start at sundown; she also knew that it would still take the old lady a couple of days before they figure out how to take down the wards. Until then the next couple of hours were going to be interesting.

"Thank you, please come again," Kasumi said sweetly as she received payment for the order of Raman that she had served while Cologne observed from a distance_**. **_She actually smiled at the oldest Tendo sister, and why not she had no reason to view any of the Tendo sister's as enemies anymore. Shampoo had given up her claim to anyone by losing her virginity and marrying Akuma and then committing adultery with Mousse. It was those two that she was going to have to deal with after this craziness was all over. But that would have to wait especially since he was currently trapped in the Tendo household along with the others. She still was unable to find a way to take down the wards even with Lian house. She was actually surprised by Lian knowledge of Chinese Amazon magic. It seemed to be second nature to her and that started to make her suspicious. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to investigate__at the moment she had more pressing concerns. With Ukyo and Akuma trapped with the rest of them, all of her customers were heading to The Cat Café for lunch; if it wasn't for Kasumi she would have been swamped. As it was they were above water which left her a little time to do more research on the wards.

"Wow, will you look at that," she heard one customer say.

"Still a little early for night don't you think." another one replied she looked outside and indeed saw that the sun had gone down a little quicker than usual, it was certainly getting dark a lot quicker than usual.

"I wonder what's this is about." she muttered as she started going over her books with a new sense of urgency.

6:00 pm

Ranma woke up with a little headache which didn't surprise her seeing as she had woken up on the hard floor. A couple of groans revealed other's lying on the floor to. Akane, Nabiki, Mr. Tendo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo, were also seemingly also waking up. She heard a strange groaning and saw a young man with red hair and a black leather jacket also lying on the floor. She didn't recognize him at all, nor could she remember how they ended up on the floor. She tried to get up only to find that she was tied to a chair she could also see that Mr. Tendo was also tied up. Her memory was a little hazy as to why she had woken up on the floor, the last thing she remembered was telling her family of her engagement to her beloved Watihati Kuno. She watched everyone else faint except she couldn't see her father anywhere and she didn't remember Ryoga and Ukyo being at the dinner table. She watched as the mysterious stranger quickly disappeared somewhere in the house.

"Oh my head," Ukyo groaned trying to remember what happened. She looked around at her surroundings. _Ok I'm at the Tendo house, how did I get here? Last thing I remember was making an okonomiyaki for Mousse so what am I doing at Ranma's._

"Excuse me Ukyo, would you mind untying me please," Ranma asked sounding strangely feminine. Ukyo quickly went over to the chair and started untying Ranma. "I think were being robbed I saw someone sneak off upstairs." Before she could say anything else a strange flash appeared outside along with an inhuman scream.

The inhuman scream was all that was needed for the rest of the houseguests to collect their wits. Each one of them even though they were confused and were all curious as to what caused the flash and the inhuman scream that they heard in the back yard. All questions could wait until after they check out the disturbance, or perhaps the disturbance will answer a lot of questions. _**What the darkness? **_ Akuma thought as he struck the wards guarding the Tendo household. He heard the sound of a crowd running to the back to check out what was wrong. He quickly jumped into a bush until he could get his bearing about the situation. He watched as a bunch of people approached the entrance and looked around. None of them were familiar to him and he couldn't remember how he arrived here in the first place_? _The demon watched as an older gentleman looked around the yard looking just as confused along with three young ladies possibly his daughters. More young ladies approached one had a giant spatula strapped to her back, the other had purple hair and carefully looked around in her hands were two over sized bonbori. Just looking at her made his blood boil he knew that stance anywhere she was a Chinese Amazon, a practitioner of his sister's lesbian martial arts school. He kept his position waiting for them to leave.

"What do you think happened to the prowler that was here Mr. Tendo?" the red haired girl asked the older gentleman.

"I'm not sure Ranma, it looks like he got away," he replied still looking around.

"I'm going inside to see if he's stolen anything." the brown haired girl told the rest of them. He watched as she walked into the house and felt strangely aroused by her.

_**Tendo this is Hopposai's student, I'm in the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. **_He suddenly realized he took a quick peek out of the bush and watched them go back into the house. Following them discreetly he removed a notebook from his shirt only to be surprised to see that he had already had written something on it.

1. The Saotome boy suffers from the jusenkyo curse and is engaged to the Tendo's youngest daughter (obvious sexual tension).__Currently the Saotome boy is under the influence of the Sakuraku root in both male and female forms. (This could be fun.)

2. The middle daughter bears my close attention. (Requires further study)

3. The eldest Tendo daughter is possibly on uppers.

** "Well this makes things even more interesting," **he mused while observing the

others. While Nabiki was taking inventory both Shampoo and Ukyo offered to cook dinner,

"Oh no, you two are guests, I'll prepare dinner, Akane would you like to help me?" everyone gave Ranma a stunned look.

"Ah Ran-Chan are you all right?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm fine Ukyo,"

"It just we not know that Ranma cook," Shampoo spoke sounding just as confused.

"Of course I can, what kind of wife would I be if I couldn't," Ranma said sounding blissful. _Oh god not this again _Akane thought to herself, she remembered the time Ranma had got struck on the head and forgot that he was a boy he acted so feminine and delicate and everyone liked her cooking. She was going to have to give his head a real hard smack

"Wife, Ranma marrying man," Shampoo asked even more confused.

"Yes I'm engaged to my beloved Watihati Kuno"

__"What the hell!" Ukyo burst out feeling even more confused; even Akane felt an aneurysm coming on.

__"When did this happen Ranma?" Akane asked not sure she really wanted to know the answer.

__"Just today, he proposed to me after helping me out of the fountain," Ukyo put her hands on her head and just looked at Ranma's fiancé's

__"You know what you two can deal with it," she said heading towards the front door. She was going back to The Cat Café to wait for Mushu. The others just watched her exit.

"She not want to help Ranma," Shampoo asked.

__"I guess not," Akane replied sounding equally confused. A sudden flash and a scream erupted from outside the front entrance.

6:15pm

Once again everyone gathered outside this time they found Ukyo lying on the ground clothes scorched.__Ryoga knelt and gently tapped Ukyo's face.

"Ukyo are you all right?" Ryoga asked very tenderly. For a moment Ukyo's heart fluttered.

__"I'm fine Ryoga, what happened?"

__"It would appear that the house has been warded to keep in evil spirits," a clown faced man in priest's robes told her.

__"Where did he come from anyway?" Akane asked. Everyone looked at her and shrugged. Ryoga helped Ukyo up which for some reason made her feel uncomfortable. She walked over to Ranma

__"Ranma hon, you're a guy you can't marry Kuno you are already engaged,"

__"But I love him, and you're all woman and you're nice but I'm not gay." Ranma said stepping back from Ukyo and nearly bumping into Akane.

__"It's alright Ranma we're going to figure out what's going on." Akane told her in her most reassuring tone of voice. The confused red head suddenly hugged Akane.

__"Thank you Akane," the girl wept. Akane just held the scared and confused redhead unsure of what else to do.

__"Maybe throw Ranma into water make her better," Shampoo suggested not quite sure what to make of the situation. She remembered attacking Ranma with the sakuratu powder and succeeded in her mission to have Ranma fall in love with her. But that was all she could remember. She had no recollection how she came to be in the Tendo house with all her rivals surrounding a more feminine Ranma. She hoped that her suggestion would shock Ranma back to normal.

"That might not actually be a bad idea Shampoo," Soun said trying to sound encouraging.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Ukyo replied before grabbing Ryoga before he could walk into the wards again.__Ranma had stopped crying and smiled at Akane.

"Thanks Akane," Ranma said smiling at her best friend Akane smiled back feeling a little strange. She had felt strangely warm and comfortable with Ranma in her arms. Before she could contemplate this any further a splash of cold water struck Ranma reverting him back to his male form.

6:30pm

__"What the hell?" Ranma said rolling away from the person with the bucket. He felt strange he remembered being in love with Kuno of all people and the thought almost made him wretch.

__"Ranma better now?" asked the familiar voice of his beloved fiancé.

__"Better than before thank you Shampoo," Ranma stood up and walked up to his future bride.

__"Shampoo pleasure," the Chinese Amazon replied.

__"Thank you Shampoo," Akane replied coldly.

__"No problem," the Chinese Amazon said in perfect Japanese. This caused both Ranma and Akake to stare at her completely stunned.

__"What?" Shampoo asked in response to their stunned looks.

__"Your Japanese was perfect," Akane told her in stunned surprise.

__"Go figure; come on Ranma we have a wedding to plan." To Akane's surprise Ranma took Shampoo's arm.

"Sounds good to me," Akane watched as the two started to walk away.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" Akane asked annoyed.

__"Shampoo and Ranma plan wedding." she said giving Akane a sly little look.

__"She's right Akane, we have a lot of plans to make," Ranma said with a smile. Akane felt her heart start to swell. It wasn't that Ranma was arranging a marriage to Shampoo; he had been tricked before it was how casual he seemed around her. She watched and for some reason tears started to form in her eyes.

__Ukyo noticed that her feelings for Mousse had changed she just felt nothing for him. She was more concerned about Ranma .

"Something wrong Ukyo?" Ryoga asked

"Nothing wrong, just concerned about leaving Ranma alone with Akane and Shampoo."

"Ranma and Akane alone," Hearing this information Ryoga suddenly got up and Ukyo had to dive at him to stop him from running into the barrier again. The dive sent the two of them rolling on the ground and Ukyo ended up on top of Ryoga.

"Are you insane you could have been zapped you idiot," she yelled at him. Her pulse was racing faster than she would have expected. She looked down and saw Ryoga shocked face and her heart skipped a beat.

"Why do you care," Ryoga replied seeming a little upset that Ukyo was shouting at him. _The question stopped her cold, why do I care, none of this is making any sense I've been uncomfortable around Ryoga ever since this weirdness started. _ She rolled off him.

"Just be careful alright, "she told him, then she grabbed his hand and it was like a jolt of electricity had hit them both. They both pulled away from each other. Ukyo shook it off and once again grabbed Ryoga and dragged him towards the direction that Ranma, Akane and Shampoo went in.

Akane didn't know how she felt; she felt hurt, scared, angry, confused. _Why do I feel this way it wasn't like I liked that Baka are anything. That stupid idiot being chased around all the time by woman after woman just because of some stupid outdated Amazon code, or arrangement that our father's made. Well I've had enough I'm going to find daddy right now and tell him that this engagement idea of his and Mr. Saotome's was a stupid mistake. _

6:45 pm

Ranma loved Shampoo that much he was certain but he felt bad about Akane. He really couldn't figure a reason why. They never really got along that well, and it wasn't liked they even planned the engagement that was their parents doing. And she really wasn't attractive to begin with she was too much a tomboy for his tastes; but he still didn't want to hurt her either. Before he could dwell on these feelings any further he was interrupted by the sound of his fiancés voice.

__"What are you thinking Ranma?" Her fiancé should smiled at her

__"Nothing important,"

Akuma found himself drawn to Nabiki Tendo by a force he couldn't explain. True he always fell for devious mortal women but he hadn't the feeling that he was feeling for at least a century. _**I know this feeling, is it possible I signed a contract again? **_He wondered as he watched her going through her things. She seemed as confused as everyone else. She was reading her diary more intently she seemed to be reading the same page over and over again and scratching her head in confusion. He watched unnoticed as she put her diary back inside that secret compartment that she had always kept it hidden and felt even more confused. He waited until she left and then in one fluid movement leapt from the tree to the window sill. The demon's feet seemed to balance on the narrow window ledge with ease as he opened Nabiki's window. Once again he felt uncomfortable sneaking into her bedroom and once again he had to shake off the feeling of discomfort. He carefully crept into her bedroom and removed the diary from its hiding place. Quickly he retreated from Nabiki's room and headed to the tree he felt comfortable in and began to read the entries in the diary.

TBC__


	3. Chapter 3

To my readers:

As you probably could tell from this storyline I'm using a David Fury approach to writing. The length of this entire story will take place in the space of a few hours. But as we have all come to realize it takes only a couple of hours for our demonic duo to cause all kinds of trouble for the rest of our hero's.

**Ranma ½**

**House Guests 3**

7:05pm

Nabiki was shocked when the memories of the baka be gones suddenly struck her. It was like a strange flash. One minute she was enjoying one of her favorite dramas and then she was having mysterious flashbacks involving other entrepreneurs. She remembered seeing the mysterious stranger encroaching on her territory. She didn't understand why she couldn't remember this before and wondered if anyone else were having these flashes of memory and why it only seemed to strike her now.

Ranma felt strange which wasn't unusual since Shampoo was chasing him after he realized he wasn't in love with her at all. It was like a flash bulb had gone of in his brain. One minute he was walking with her hand in hand the next he remembered that he wasn't attracted to her at all. Of course good luck telling Shampoo that and living to tell the tale. Instead he politely excused himself and hid in the bathroom. He couldn't remember why this infatuation with her started in the first place all he knew was that he was in big trouble with all of his fiancés.

"Stupid idiot," Akane blurted breaking more boards in half, "well if he thinks that I'm going to….." she was suddenly hit with the memory of Shampoo using the love potion on Ranma and other people being affected as well. Her anger was suddenly redirected from Ranma to Shampoo. "She must have drugged us oh that bitch is going to pay," she screamed as she obliterated the board in front of her.

**"Oh right, I did reveal myself to them why am I just remembering this now?" **he remembered revealing himself as the mysterious stranger who was selling the baka be gones. He wondered if Nabiki Tendo remembered that they were supposed to go into business together he decided there was only one way to find out. He jumped down from the tree he was hiding in and snuck into Nabiki Tendo's room. He still felt a twinge of guilt sneaking around her room especially since it seemed that she was his girlfriend. It seemed that he had fallen in love again. Not surprisingly however the rest of her family didn't share her enthusiasm. According to the last entry made in both Tendo sisters diaries they were all trapped in the house when their father was dumb enough to use the wrong wards to keep Akuma out. Instead they kept him and the rest of the house guests trapped inside the perimeter of the Tendo household. No one seemed to be able to remember anything else since then. He also remembered that he said that he would be at the Tendo house to answer all their questions.

Ukyo hummed while she cooked dinner, she couldn't remember how she arrived at the Tendo house but she was determined to make the best of it. She knew it wasn't going to be easy since both Akane and Shampoo were trapped in the house with her but she just couldn't let an opportunity like this slide by without making an effort.

"Oh hi Ukyo," Ryoga said sounding embarrassed. Hearing his voice sent a shiver up her spine, she didn't know why. It wasn't a shiver of fear instead it was like a strange anticipation. She couldn't understand it. Every time she was in his presence she felt oddly embarrassed and angry at the same time. It seemed the same way for Ryoga she noticed that he also felt strangely uncomfortable around her. She really didn't understand why? They barely knew each other and it wasn't like they hung out or anything. Instead he was at best a diversion and possible suitor for Akane, but these days every time he was close by she felt nervous and uncomfortable, afraid to screw up in front of him and angry at him when he made a mistake.

"So making lunch huh," Ryoga said leaning against the wall.

"Yep" Ukyo replied almost wishing that he would leave so she could concentrate on her cooking.

"The usual,"

"Yep,"

"That's good no point in going with the unfamiliar in this situation,"

"I suppose not,"

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it."

"Sounds good," she replied breathing a sigh of relief when he departed.

07:17pm

"A business partner not if I can help it," she muttered suddenly remembering her encounter with the mysterious stranger. It was like another sudden flash of memory. She remembered meeting the strange red haired young man who was selling baka begones on her turf. She had planned to sick Happosai on him but there was no sign of the old pervert. Now he was at the front door with a cooked goose and a bottle of red wine.

"Look Akane I know that I was drugged by Shampoo again but I still feel I owe you an apology for the way I was acting around her, so I'm sorry." He hesitated a moment shifting from foot to foot. "And about what the mysterious stranger asked, well I, I don't really know how to answer that question. You see it's not like I think you're ugly or anything like that, in fact lately your looking a lot cuter, so uh, well oh man I'm in trouble." He told the reflection of the mirror that he was standing in front of. "And I don't even want to think about Akuma". Ranma started remembering how he had attempted to save the mysterious stranger from the vengeance of Happosai only to learn that he knew the old perv. Even stranger he was more than a match for him. The sound of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. "And now he's going to be stuck in here with us for awhile," Ranma moaned suddenly remembering that Akuma said he would be stopping by.

Akane was surprised to see the mysterious red haired stranger at the door being silently scrutinized by Nabiki.

**"Ah the ladies Tendo what a joy it is to see you again," **Akuma said. Instead of the clothes he was wearing in the school yard he was wearing a pressed tux and a large top hot.

"**Good evening. May I come in?"** The overdressed figure asked.

"A little bit over dressed aren't you?" Ranma asked approaching the door Akuma smiled showing his little fangs. "Man, you wouldn't happen to be related to a Ryoga Hibiki would you?"

"**Who****,****"** Akuma replied.

"Ranma, why you hide from Shampoo?" Akuma looked to see the grand daughter of the stick monkey approaching them. "You again what you doing here?"

"**I'm sorry I wasn't aware that the Tendo's were having company.**

"Neither were we," Akane replied approaching the door. She gave Shampoo a hard cold look and Shampoo replied in kind.

"**Well I hope I brought enough food for everyone." **Shampoo didn't know why but she immediately didn't like Akuma, besides the fact that he was skilled enough to defeat her grandmother in combat and undo the sakuratu root there was just something down right spooky about him.

"I guess we better send someone to drag Ryoga to the kitchen it's going to be a long night."

"Where is Ryoga anyway," Akane asked only to be answered by a scream and a flash coming from the outside.

07:29pm

Everyone gathered in the kitchen and sat down Akuma noticed right away the absence of the Saotome father and of Happosai, before he could ask or answer any question a wave of memories filled the room.

"You're a demon?" Ranma asked shocked that he was looking at the founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

"**Well this is kind of awkward,"** Akuma replied looking at the shocked faces of Ranma, Akane and Nabiki and the confused houseguests. Even the demon was confused he as he suddenly remembered telling them about his connection with Happosai.

"It's not true," Soun screamed as he stood and prepared to attack the demon.

"**Calm down Soun I can explain everything,"**

"He must be the reason the wards are set up," the clown faced priest spoke up.

"**Oh these aren't those let everyone in and then keep them there wards that The Monk Who Was Also a Monkey used, are they." **Akuma asked sounding annoyed the silence of the priest answered his question.

"**You're supposed to use those in isolated areas, you know caves in mountains that no one is going to find, great just great." **The demon stormed off into a corner and leaned against the wall.

"You're familiar with this kind of magic then," Nabiki asked the demon sulking in the corner. Strangely he seemed to shiver a bit when she arrived.

"**Too familiar, we aren't going anywhere for awhile."** He sighed and sat down. Nabiki wasn't sure what to make of their latest house guest. His body language was guarded and his eyes were pitch black and betrayed nothing.

"So you're really a demon?" Nabiki asked her new business rival. She like Ranma and Akane witnessed him stop the old perverts attack with barely any effort on his part at all.

"**You telling me you can't figure out the answer to that question?" **Akuma asked. His tone was quiet and he was looking Nabiki over like he was trying to figure something out.

"What about are memories why can't we remember anything?"

"**Your guess is as good as mine," **he shrugged as he talked to her. He felt the familiar tug of the contract emanating from the brown haired girl standing in front of him.

"Have you ever been imprisoned by these wards before?" the approaching Ranma asked.

"**Can't say that I have, there's no way that they can be opened from the inside, beings can enter but can't leave unless the wards are removed,"**

"Is anyone expecting any company?" Akane asked.

"It's not like we don't have enough houseguests," Nabiki sighed

"**Well you might want to make sure that no one else comes to visit."**

"Shampoo can call great grandma and see if she can help,"

"**Good idea, give the stick monkey a ring,"**

"Stop calling great grandma stick monkey." She said glowering at Shampoo.

"**Don't even think of it toots, I took down the wrinkled old frog easily enough, remember."**

Shampoo backed down in front of the assembled houseguests. They all looked at Akuma in shock.

"**Hello, demon remember, can we get back to the idea of getting out of this house." **

"And how are we going to do that?" Ukyo asked holding Ryoga's arm.

"**Well with any luck the old fr, lady will be able to take these damn things down."**

A couple of minutes later Shampoo came back to the living room where everybody was waiting

"Great Grandmother is not answering my calls." Everyone stared at Shampoo.

"Shampoo that was very good," Akane said sounding sincere with her compliment. For some reason Shampoo was happy to receive a compliment from Akane. She shook it off Akane was enemy and had to be eliminated. She suddenly realized that she had two of her rivals in the same house as her with no way to escape.

"Monster," she heard Soun scream. The Tendo father had armed himself with a spear and was lunging at there strange house guest.

"**Demon actually,"** the demon retorted as he dodged all of Soun's attempts to stab him. **"Knock it off Soun you're going to end it up hurting someone that isn't me."** The martial arts master ignored him and continued to attack the demon. The spear was suddenly snapped in half and Akuma was standing behind Soun. **"Now can we take some time to discuss this like mature adults?"**

"Why you..." the remaining words were never uttered as memories of refusing Happosai suddenly flashed in his head. Akuma looked at him with a hidden puzzlement while he remembered freeing and than a pulling a prank on Mousse. Soun stopped and walked away from the fight looking confused yet relieved.

"Memories," Nabiki asked feeling strangely concerned for her new partner.

"**Yep, nothing too revealing to me but Soun seems to be having some issues,"**

"What about Ranma memories about loving Shampoo," Shampoo asked the confused looking young man.

"Leave me the hell alone," Ranma yelled at her before running out of the kitchen. Akane watched Ranma run out of the kitchen. Ryoga looked at Ukyo who just shrugged.

A while later Ranma heard a knock on his door.

"Ranma hon, its Ukyo are you alright,"

"Keep away from me Ukyo,"

"Ranma,"

"Keep the hell away from me, both you and Shampoo just keep away from me," he said in a dark voice. Ukyo had never heard Ranma speak to her in such a tone.

"Ranma," there was no response but a cold feeling that seemed to emanate from behind the door. Ukyo was at a loss what to do so she headed back to the living room.

Akane hesitated at the door to Ranma's room, it dawned that this was the first time she could think of approaching Ranma usually it was an awkward Ranma approaching her after accidently hurting her feelings. She sighed and knocked on the door not really knowing what she was going to do she didn't even really know what was wrong with him. Did he remember something terrible, but what could be so terrible that Ranma would lock himself away from his family and friends.

"Ranma it's Akane," she said knocking on the door. There was no answer she was about to knock again when the door opened and she was standing in front of him. He was very quiet just looking at her but he had a look in his eyes that she had never seen before, pain. There was nothing but pain in his eyes and she could only think of one thing to say looking at someone with such pain.

"Can I come in and talk," to her surprise Ranma moved to the side and allowed her in.

Nabiki watched as her partner stared at the mirror, he seem absorbed in something from the mirror.

"You're not that handsome you know?" she remarked. She was even more shocked when she saw that Akuma had no reflection.

"**No soul, no reflection."** The demon stated matter of factly. Nabiki looked at Akuma and felt annoyed, she found it very hard to read him and that was for her not a very good thing.

"So what do you think their talking about?" Ukyo asked. "Is Ranma honey all right?"

"**He's as fine as can be expected considering he had his mind violated."**

"What you mean Ranma mind violated?" Shampoo asked "which enemy do it?" the demon turned and looked at the two other fiancés.

"**You two really have no clue what's going on do you?"**

Akane had no clue what was wrong with Ranma he was sitting on his tami looking at the wall.

"What's the matter Ranma?' she asked not used to seeing her fiancé so hurt. He didn't answer. Something really was bothering him even more than he wanted to let himself admit.

"I hate magic," he said out of the blue, "it shouldn't be allowed in this house, and it shouldn't be allowed in this country. People who practice it should be policed and arrested when they abuse it. No one ..." he stopped like he said too much but Akane was starting to figure out was wrong with him. It was probably the same reason that Ranma let her in the door in the first place; she has also been a victim of magic. Both of them have been exposed to numerous spells and potions that had caused them harm, altered their personalities and once or twice nearly killed them. But she wasn't cursed by it like he was, the magic would wear off her eventually but Ranma was cursed until he went back to China.

"I hate magic also, it really tendency to screw everything up." She said sitting down on the tami.

"**I know that the Amazons are pretty dense when it comes to the romance department but what is your reasoning Ukyo, do you really think that using chemicals to achieve physical attraction is really an acceptable dating practice." **The demon said looking at both of Ranma fiancés.

"It's not like that, Ranma was promised to me," Ukyo replied reaching for her spatula.

"**It never ceases to amaze me how the emotion of love can shatter the morals of even the most righteous, face facts ladies you're not fiancés your stalkers."**

"That not true," Shampoo replied reaching for her bombori.

"**And they say that a woman can't rape a man you two seemed to have proven that theory wrong." **His final comment froze both of the warrior women in their tracks.

"R,r,r rape," Ukyo said with a stutter while Shampoo stared at the demon with a look of shock and disbelief.

**"What else would you call it, you use aphrodisiac to initiate a sexual attraction out of Ranma, whether he truly feels that way or not seems to slip your concerns," **shrugging the demon walked away from the two other fiancés , Nabiki gave them both a look of disgust and then followed her ominous partner.

7:45pm

Ranma was surprised how easy it was to speak to Akane about how he felt she was quiet and attentive when Ranma started talking about how tired he was dealing with all the magical attempts at seduction that they both have suffered through. Before they could continue however a wave of memory filled their heads.

"Wow," that explains what happened to Happosai."

"And who would have thought your father would have had the guts to throw him out or that pop would have the guts to accompany him."

"So where is your father?" Akane asked but Ranma was thinking the same thing.

_ Rapist,_ the accusation played through Ukyo's head over and over again as she sat by herself in the kitchen after Shampoo went outside to take a closer look at the wards. _Rapist, stalker,_ she continued thinking at herself _is Akuma right?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Ryoga who walked into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry Ukyo," Ryoga said feeling strangely uncomfortable around Ukyo.

"It's cool Ryoga," she replied sharing in his discomfort. She couldn't figure out why she felt so nervous around him, no not figure out remember he was just as uncomfortable around him as he was around her. "Oh this is driving me insane," Ukyo blurted out approaching Ryoga. "Do you feel as nervous around me as I do around you?" shocked by her bluntness Ryoga just nodded. "Ok now that we have that out of the way we just have to figure out why." She said feeling grateful to have something to keep her from thinking about Akuma's accusations.

"I don't know, do you think something happened between us?" For some reason Ukyo the question seemed to make her more nervous around Ryoga.

_ Is it possible that something did happen between us? _"Alright Ryoga lets get one thing straight nothing could have happened between us I love Ranma and you love Akane,"

"You're right Ukyo, I mean the idea that something could have happened between us is silly,"

"Ludicruous," Ukyo responded.

"Ridiculous," Ryoga said stepping a little closer to her.

"Insane," Ukyo replied also taking one step closer.

"Kind of scary if you think about it," Ryoga said putting his hand over Ukyo's

"Terrifying," Ukyo replied her heart beating faster,"

"So we're still friends right," Ryoga said shaking her hand. Ukyo looked at the hand shaking hers for a second.

"Huh oh yeah still friends," Ukyo replied shaking Ryoga's hand.

"Ah Ukyo, you're squeezing my hand kind of hard there." Ryoga said still staring at her.

"Wha.. Oh sorry," she quickly let go of Ryoga's hand and left him standing in the kitchen. Ryoga watched as she left and pondered why he felt disappointed with the friendship.

"Well you certainly put them in their place, so now what?" Nabiki asked in her nonchalant type manner.

**"Nothing we can do until the spell I cast returns all are memories and even then we have to find a way to get past these wards."**

"What do you think happened to our memories?"

**"They're being blocked by a powerful spell, I'm sorry to say that the magic around the wards smells familiar."**

"Familiar as in old enemy familiar, or familiar as in old girlfriend familiar" Nabiki asked trying to find out all she could about her new business partner.

"**Familiar, as in family familiar,"** the demon responded **"and you really don't want to approach my family for help regarding are partnership." **Nabiki noticed a twinge of concern coming from the demon; she couldn't help wonder what could make a demon concerned.

8:00pm

"He's gone," Soun whispered not sure if he could really believe the memory that had just formed in his head. He remembered telling his old master to leave. He actually developed the courage to tell his old master to leave, after years of kowtowing, stealing, ducking bills and just watching as the old letch ogled his daughters he finally developed the nerve to tell Happosai to pack his bags and hit the road. He also it would seem did the impossible by telling his old master to hit the road. He also seemed to help his old friend Genma help find his honour by convincing him to come with him on his training journey. But he couldn't remember what happened to his friend or why he came back without him.

Nabiki remembered Akuma's business proposal it seemed like a good idea and she wondered if they actually went through with it she noticed that her business partner was also remembering his proposition.

**"Do you think we actually went through with it?" **the demon asked knowing full well that they did.

"It sounds like something we could do." Nabiki replied trying to read her business partner. He claimed that he had also lost his memory with the rest of them but she wasn't sure if she could trust him he was a demon after all not the most trustworthy of sorts but for she still found herself drawn to him for some reason. "So Akuma what are we going to call our little business?"

_Akane's going to kill me,_ Ranma thought to himself as he looked in the mirror. _How could I let Akuma trap me like that, and why am I just remembering this now? Letting Akuma pose as my cousin is just asking for trouble. Of course his plan won't work now that everyone knows what he really is. Imagine him trying to pose as my cousin, how crazy is this demon. How crazy am I do I really need to cure Akane that badly, for that matter what was the deal with that conversation that we had. Was I actually flirting with her? _As he wondered he looked in the mirror, subconsciously checking his hair. _I don't know what I'm so worried about it's not like we can go out now._ He was surprised at just how disappointed he felt realizing that fact.

Shampoo realized she was in trouble as the memory of Akuma's words returned to her

** "I want to court you" **the demon knew the laws of Ancient Chinese Amazons. He had bested her grandmother and earned three days to woo her. She was hardly interested in the demon but was obligated to the law's of her people the upside was she had apparently had disgusted the demon by allegedly raping Ranma which was utterly ridiculous Ranma was her husband to be by right. But, at least his accusation means that he would leave her alone.

It was a moment of sweetness that she remembered with Ryoga that was followed by a moment of disgust and betrayal as she remembered what Akuma had told her what happened between him and Ranma. _But then again it was a demon that told you this and they are not known for being trustworthy, but it doesn't mean that he was wrong about my behaviour towards Ranma. I have resorted to drugs and enchantments I 'm no better than Shampoo. But did Ryoga and Ranma…., I better talk to Ryoga gently before over reacting._

_We were flirting, oh my god we were flirting, since when do I flirt?_ Akane silently wondered _especially with Ranma,I mean, yeah were engaged because of our families but still…. Well at least we remember what Ryoga is doing here, but why do I feel so annoyed that everyone is at the house._

_ What am I doing here? I followed Akuma to Akane's house and now everything is out of control. We're all trapped here, Akuma turns out to be a demon and strangely enough I don't know how I feel about Akane, or why I feel so weird around Ukyo._

8:13pm

**"Damn," **Akuma cursed.

"What is it Akuma baby," Nabiki asked actually surprised by the sound of concern in her voice. Akuma looked at Nabiki and pondered if he should be truthful about his memories.

**"I just remembered that I set a couple things in motion before we lost our memories and that there are a couple of things I have to take care of,"**

"Anything profitable," Nabiki asked.

**"No it's personal, I kind of convinced Shampoo that I want to court her."**

"Why did you do that?" Nabiki asked Akuma thought he heard a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

**"I don't really want her, I just want to hurt her, I really have this thing were I hate Chinese Amazon's." **Akuma told her sounding embarrassed. Nabiki looked at her demon partner but surprisingly left the matter alone. She was about to say something else when memories of a date at The Kooky Karaoke Cafe struck her. They obviously struck Akuma to because he started rocking his head like he was listening to a song in his head.

"You seem pleased with yourself," Nabiki remarked.

**"You have to admit it's a good memory,"** he looked as Nabiki and smiled. She smiled back and sat next to him.

Ranma felt even more awkward around Akane than before, he remembered how hard his heart was beating when he saw her new dress. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. He realized lately that his feelings towards had changed and that was scary. She was actually attractive, and hot and fun. He liked feeling that he could be honest with her and was relieved that Akuma removed the spell that was placed on her. He could see that she was also receiving memories of their date and she also seemed quite happy with how everything turned out. He heard a familiar scratchy sounding voice clearing its throat.

**"Well cousin if you're not too busy Nabiki has something she says you and Akane should see with us,"**

"Cousin," Akane looked at Ranma who looked like he just got caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

**"It's a long story," **Akuma sighed impatiently.

"Can't wait to hear it," Akane said giving Ranma a dirty look.

The three of them gathered together and waited for Nabiki to finish doing what ever she was doing in her dark room.

"C'mon Nabiki we're not getting any younger,"

"I'll be out in a moment," Nabiki said sounding a little happier than usual. Akane was reading the contract that Ranma had signed trying to find any loop holes.

**"It's a pretty solid contract, don't forget I have had centuries of practice writing these things,"**

"And a lot of experience with the dark arts also," Akane replied putting the contract down.

**"If you're insinuating that I'm behind this you would be wrong." **Akuma said sighing at his current predicament. Before Akane could press the point Nabiki stepped out of the dark room with a brand new video camera and popped a tape in her VCR.

"Does any of this look familiar to you?" she asked as the video played. They all watched the video of the date that they never went on. Almost the whole night was caught on tape everything from the strange man known as Zelgabunny to Akuma's musical numbers which caused Nabiki to giggle and finally Ranma turning down Karoke battle. Akuma made sure they all made it home in one piece and everyone could remember being a little tipsy but nothing about what happened after.

**"Anyone remember anything after that?" **the demon asked secretly remembering his dinner date with Shampoo, Mousse and Kodachi he saw no point in bringing it up since it didn't connect with what was happening to them now.

Shampoo also remembered the dinner date and how she had shown Mousse's secret to her hated enemy Kodachi whom she couldn't hunt while the wards were still up. She remembers ruining her love affair with Mousse and the hurt look in Mousse's eyes when Kodachi rejected the duck part of him. She felt a little pity for him; after all it wasn't his fault that his eyes were so weak. But weakness is not accepted in Chinese Amazon Tradition, weak husbands don't breed strong children but her current suitor was strong, too strong and very evil and can't be trusted. But their still was something about him that got her a little bothered down below and she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

Ryoga found himself outside again _Now I just got to avoid the entrance or I'll get zapped again _he started to walk towards the fence,

"Whoa there Ryoga honey, you're going to get zapped again," Ukyo said grabbing Ryoga shoulder and pulling away from the dangerous entrance.

"Thanks Ukyo," Ryoga said to his rescuer "that could have been quite uncomfortable," he gently touched her hand and took it off his shoulder

"No problem," Ukyo replied quickly taking her hand back. "Uh, Ryoga can we talk for a moment I have a very difficult question I have to ask you." They walked until they found themselves by the training pond. She sat him down in front of the pond.

"It's kind of nice out here; I always enjoy just sitting at the pond and meditating." Ukyo looked at Ryoga surprised to see him so contemplative about anything.

"You're right it really is nice out here, I can see why Ranma enjoys spending time out here, um Ryoga I don't know how to ask this question, where you exposed to a weird powder recently,"

"No, why," Ryoga asked looking at Ukyo.

"And what are your feelings towards Ranma, you know both his sides,"

"If I answer wrong are you and Kuno going to attack me again," Ryoga answered sounding cautious.

"No, Ryoga I understand, we were all under the influence of a power love powder,"

"Love Powder," Ryoga responded sounding confused. Ukyo looked at him and he did seem genuinely confused.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Ukyo realized looking at Ryoga's confused expression. "Oh I'm going to kill Akuma" Ukyo said pulling her oversized spatula out of thin air.

"Better him than me I guess," Ryoga replied with a shrug

"He told me that you and Ranma, well that you and Ranma, oh never mind," Ukyo took off towards the house leaving a bewildered Ryoga behind.

Ukyo barged into the house spatula ready for combat.

"Akuma, where are you I'm going to pound you into dough,"

**"You think it's a good idea leaving the wandering moron by himself?" **the familiar scratchy voice asked. Ukyo stopped and realized that Akuma was right. That Ryoga was in danger of getting hurt without her to guide him away from the baka begones; no sooner did the realization dawn on her when the sound of sizzling flesh sounded in the back yard.

**"Someone should go tell him that smoking can be hazardous to his health," **Ukyo ran out of the kitchen and it wasn't until she saw Ryoga lying on the ground that she realized that she thought about nothing but Ryoga since she confronted Akuma. She couldn't deny it anymore something had happened between them, some connection was made between them that she couldn't deny anymore. And it was more than a simple friendship or a rivalry with Ranma she turned away from Ryoga before he could see the tears of frustration running down her cheek as she was forced to wait for Akuma's spell to restore all that everyone had lost.

Akuma himself was both amused and bewildered at Ukyo's concern over Ryoga. As far as he could remember the two barely talked to each other, but then again his memories were clouded over along with everyone else's so he couldn't specifically say what relationship went down with those two. He shook his head he had other problems to worry about like what he was going to do.

8:29 pm

He rejected her, Mousse of all people rejected Shampoo, how could he especially for that annoying laughing girl. But he had and worse he was harsh about it he didn't just leave without telling her he instead turned her down harshly just when she was deciding to be nicer to him. Instead he made her feel pathetic by pointing out how he moved on while she kept chasing a suitor that rejected her continuously. That was another thing that Kodachi had to pay for. She had to pay for Shampoo's humiliation. All she had left was vengeance, so she decided at that moment that Kodachi had to die.

Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other as the awkwardness of the fight he had with Ukyo and Kuno.

"Ryoga, I'm sorry I didn't know what Akuma was or how evil he was." Ukyo felt ashamed of herself for allowing herself to be tricked into fighting with Ryoga. She just took the stranger at his word. Now she was feeling just terrible, especially since she had posted a bounty on his head that everyone had no doubt remembered.

_Ryoga tried to rape Kasumi _the thought burned into Akane's brain, the boy she always looked at like a little brother tried to rape her sister. Sweet innocent Kasumi that nobody could find in the house and who was left in a catatonic state when they last left her was in danger and she was helpless a prisoner in her own home as well as a prisoner of her failing memory. "Akuma," Akane bellowed looking for the demon determined to get her memories back. Her plan was stopped by the rage filled cry from her fiancé "Ryoga!". She had never seen him so angry no not just angry but consumed with rage Ranma looked mad enough to kill Ryoga without hesitation. She could understand his rage but he needed to understand that it was her task to complete not his. She stepped in front of Ranma deliberately blocking his path.

"Get out of my way Akane," Ranma said his rage showing in his voice.

"No, Ranma I won't let you hurt Ryoga." The words seem to confuse him as he actually took a step back.

"What, why the hell not," Ranma asked, "We saw him with Kasumi how could you protect him after what he did?"

"I'm not protecting, you're not going to hurt him because he's mine. It was my family and therefore my responsibility," Ranma could feel her will like an impenetrable force blocking him he knew no matter what he did she was not going to move. "Let me go first if I can't beat him then you can have your shot and this is not up for debate." Her will seemed to be unstoppable and Ranma nodded his head in quiet agreement.

Ukyo heard the screams of anger and she knew that it was because of the posters that she put up with Kuno and now she had to explain them and she knew it wasn't going to be easy, or pretty. She turned to find Ryoga was gone without a trace. _I guess I can't blame him for wanting to hide while everyone thinks he's public enemy number one. But I hope he finds a good hiding place until I can clear the air regarding Akuma's tricks then she was going to kill that demon._

_**Oh Darkness, what the hell was that idiot thinking? **_Ranma's fake cousin wondered to himself. _**And more importantly what am I supposed to do, why do I even care? The contract I signed myself over to Nabiki I can feel it. But according to her we're happy together. But can I risk this right now with Libidious hunting me down she tends to always destroy my relationships and this must be her way of finding out who I'm dating this time.**_

__"Damn it," Nabiki cursed at her computer which wasn't helping anyone at the moment. She couldn't find any information about Akuma on the web, or more accurately there were too many references to the name Akuma that she couldn't find an accurate description. His name was too oblique to be any help, there were just too many references to demons granting humans there desires in exchange for something or other but she couldn't find any coalition between fact and fiction. Without knowing his history finding a way to determine the threat level was made exceedingly difficult. She was still unsure about his innocence regarding the wards and the memory spell but she had to do something to take her mind off of Kasumi. Ranma and Akane were the warriors of the family she was the brains and book keeper, in other words when it came to helping her sister she was useless. She remembered Kasumi look of shock and horror as she rocked back and forth she was in a dangerous state and now no one could even find her and for that Nabiki feared the worst.

Akuma watched the frustrated Nabiki through her window and longed to go to her and to comfort her, but concern about his sister stopped him. _**Damn her, why can't she just leave me alone? Why can't my family just leave me alone and let me be. Why, am I not allowed to just be happy? **_The demon sighed and disappeared from the tree. __

Ryoga was on the run which was extremely difficult since he couldn't leave the yard and he couldn't pretend to be P-Chan. His only hope was to find a hiding place and lay low for a couple of days until they could get out. But where could he hide? Ranma knew that he was P-Chan and he surely revealed that to the others by now. Before he could consider what his next move he found himself in the living room facing a very angry Akane.

"Akane, listen I..."

"Not another word Ryoga,"

"But,"

"There is nothing you can say that will make this alright," Akane said coldly.

"I can explain,"

"You can explain why you my sister was screaming at you to get out of her room while you were naked?"

"Well not when you put it like that," this seemed to be the wrong thing to say as Akane growled and too a combative stance. The Eternal Lost Boy's broke at the idea of the girl that he loved wanting him to fight. "Akane,"

"No mercy," she said charging at him.

Screams of anger were one thing but the sound of floorboards being broken Ukyo couldn't ignore. She ran into the living room to find Ryoga trying to dodge Akane punches which were going right through the floorboards. The third fiancé had never seen Akane so angry she could tell that the blows being directed towards Ryoga were all killing blows; she saw that Akane had to be stopped.

"Akane wait please," Ukyo said running towards the combatants. The distraction was enough for Ryoga to catch his breath while Ukyo got between them. "The posters were a mistake, Ryoga innocent he didn't have relations with Ranma." Akane couldn't help but stop struggling against Ukyo and look at her quizzically while Ryoga was attempting to escape.

"Ukyo what the hell are you talking about? Oh my god he went after Ranma too?" The word "too" caught Ukyo by surprise,

"What do you mean to who else did he supposedly sleep with?"

"He tried to rape Kasumi!" Akane said angry that Ukyo had allowed him to escape.

"Akuma," Ukyo breathed out, "Akane listen to me Ryoga's innocent."

"Didn't you hear me Ukyo, Ryoga tried to rape Kasumi." She could feel Akane's fury emanating from the youngest Tendo daughter. It took all her might for Ukyo to push her back.

"Akane think about it for just a moment, you have a demon in the house that just suddenly appeared, and now Ryoga attempts to rape Kasumi use your head,"

"We saw him running out of Kasumi's room stark naked,"

"He could have been set up,"

"Kasumi was traumatized." Akane said with pain in her voice and Ukyo recognized the voice of a woman who had a responsibility and failed. Before she could say another word she heard another cry of rage coming from the familiar voice of Ranma but before anyone could react another wave of memories struck.

8:42 pm

Ryoga was in trouble and he knew even his memories of getting soaked in brandy with Mousse was not going to save him. The only saving grace was that Ukyo no longer seemed interested in taking his head. Akane also seemed to have slowed down when she saw Ranma staring at her from across the room. Ranma looked at her as memories of holiday ambitions filled his head. Akane looked at him with a grim determination and then turned her attention back to Ryoga who had taken advantage of the confusion to make an exit into another room. Ukyo stared at Ranma and Akane not understanding their confusion but grateful for it she quickly followed Ryoga.

Shampoo sat at the Tendo gate hoping to figure a way out so she could kill the annoying laughing girl. There was no other purpose for her anymore and she decided she didn't want to get involved with whatever stupidity Ranma and Akane were involved in. She wanted vengeance but not just against Kodachi she also wanted vengeance against the demon that used her then discarded her and she knew he was here.

Akuma stuck to the shadows as memories of him showing his business illustrations flashed into his head not to mention assuming the identity of Akira Saotome high school student and cousin to Ranma. The memory was brief but it was there. The question was how did Nabiki take it? And why did he sign himself over to her? No, the question wasn't why only when. He already knew why, he could remember the attraction that he felt for the Tendo sister when he met her. _**Damn Libidious, why can't you just leave me alone?**_

"Get out of the way Ukyo," Akane commanded.

"Ukyo move," Akane isn't kidding, I've never seen her this angry before," Ranma warned Ukyo sounding desperate. He couldn't figure out why Ukyo was going to such lengths to protect Ryoga from them.

"Just think for a moment, can you say with a hundred percent certainty that Ryoga is guilty. No because your only witness disappeared and we can't leave the house to question her. All we know is that our memories are slowly returning to us." She watched Akane and thought she saw signs of hesitation from Akane. "Think, we have a demon in the house with us and since then all this has been happening."

"I know what I saw,"

"And how often have you attacked Ranma because you know what you saw?" the question seemed to stop Akane cold. "All you know is you saw Ryoga naked in Kasumi's bedroom."

_She has a point _Ranma thought to himself _but since when as Ukyo worked so hard to protect Ryoga?_

"Alright, Ryoga I'm giving you one chance to explain what you were doing in Kasumi's bedroom naked." Akane said backing off. Ryoga was happy to see Akane back off and was grateful to Ukyo for her help. In fact he felt strangely relieved to have Ukyo protect his reputation and very happy that she seemed to trust him. Unfortunately he knew that he had to lie a little bit to keep from being torn apart by Ranma and Akane.

"I don't remember how I ended up in Kasumi's bedroom; the last thing I remember was having a shower before going to bed. Next thing I know I'm waking up in Kasumi's bed with her screaming at me."

'Is that the whole truth Ryoga?" Ranma asked scrutinizing him.

"Yes," Ryoga replied. Ryoga knew that Ranma was wondering how much of Ryoga's story was from P-Chan's perspective. A nod from Ryoga knew that he was going to end up having another discussion with Ranma later. Akane unclenched her fists.

"I don't know what to think at this moment so you're going to stay were we can see you at all times until I get some answers. We know Akuma's still here somewhere so ..." her plans were suddenly interrupted by the wave of memories invading their memories.

09:04pm

"Akira Saotome, oh give me a break,"

**"What? I thought it was a good idea,"**

"Convincing Ranma to sign his family name over to you was a good idea?"

**"Would you rather have everyone refer to your business partner as Akuma?" **her demon partner replied.

"You didn't think that you caused enough trouble without doing something like this. Forget Ranma, Akane's going to kill you."

**"She's too busy trying to kill Ryoga to come after me at the moment."**

"That won't last long; Ryoga's going to run out of hiding places sooner or later." The demon looked at her mirror and shrugged. "Anything important?"

**"Maybe but there's not much I can do while we're stuck in here now is there? Oh crap I gotta go" **Nabiki watched the demon disappear out her window faster than mortal eyes could follow. She wondered why he had to leave so abruptly when she received the answer to her question.

"Where is he Nabiki?" Akane asked barging into Nabiki's room.

"Where's who?'

"Your business partner,"

"Oh you mean Akira?" she replied grinning a little at Ranma.

"Don't call him that," Ranma said gritting his teeth.

"What else should I call him Akira Saotome it is kind of a nice sounding little name."

"No it's not it's a dark stain that will take years to cleanse." He said sounding sombre.

"Now Ranma is that anyway to talk about your cousin?"

"He's not his cousin, and I can't believe you were stupid enough to sign over your name to him." Akane responded while looking at Ranma.

"It was the only way I could get the cure for the Sakuwhatever root that you were drugged with," Ranma blurted out in retaliation.

"But now we have to put up with him." Akane replied.

"What else was I supposed to do trust the old hag to give you the right antidote? At least with Akuma I know he's not trying to destroy our relationship,"

"Relationship?" they heard both Ryoga and Ukyo say at the same time. Ranma looked at the both of them and realized that he was tired.

"Yeah, relationship were dating now, get over it," Everyone one stared at Ranma not believing what they heard, or Ranma's reply to their reactions. "Look we have more important things to worry about, like having a talk with Akuma."

"Regarding what?' Nabiki asked feeling annoyed about having so many people in her room.

"We think that Akuma had something to do with Ryoga ending up in Kasumi's bedroom." Nabiki's eyes went wide open.

"Oh this is incredible, how convenient blame Akuma, blame the demon when someone else does something incredibly stupid."

"Nabiki,"

"Oh please, Ryoga stumbles into Kasumi's room gropes her and then Akuma gets blamed do you know how ridiculous that sounds."

"Almost as ridiculous as trusting a demon who seems to be hiding from everyone," Ukyo interjected.

"He's not hiding," Nabiki replied sounding a little unsure.

"Then where is he?" Akane asked.

"He just stepped out for a moment,"

"At the same time we come up to talk to him?" Ranma asked sceptically,

"He's busy trying to get us out of here," Nabiki responded.

"I'm sure he is," Ukyo replied sarcastically.

"Well, sorry but I really don't know where he is, and I really don't believe he's done any real harm,"

"Hello, he's a demon born and bred to cause nothing but trouble." Akane said surprised to see her sister defending someone.

"Exactly trouble, which is nothing different then what we go through with everyone else." Nabiki replied. "And the only reason we're all here is because of daddy and the weird priest guy."

"Why are you protecting him?" Akane asked her sister which confused Nabiki. Why was she protecting him she barely knew Akuma and she was trying to protect him from the wrath of Ranma and Akane. She was about to reply when another wave of memories washed over them.

09:16pm

The wave of memories finished taking effect.

"That's why he's your business partner?" Akane asked in disbelief. Nabiki just kind of shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Since when do you share your profits with anyone?" Ranma asked.

"He's letting me keep the profits," Nabiki replied.

"So you're exploiting our personal life," Akane asked sounding angry. The three of them were so involved that they didn't notice Ukyo slip out of the room.

Ryoga was shell shocked to hear that Ranma and Akane were dating and not even trying to hide it anymore he wondered the halls aimlessly. He didn't even remember when he decided to leave Nabiki's room. He didn't know where he was going and he really didn't care at this point. His whole world was blanketed in darkness he had no reason to stay in Nerima anymore. So he started to wander around all concern for his welfare faded into the abyss.

Outside Nabiki's window Akuma couldn't believe what he was hearing Nabiki was defending him. He watched in awe as this non-combatant stood toe to toe with two martial artists and told them to back off. She didn't even fully understand the situation but there she was taking her partners side. He had to fight off the compulsion to come clean with everyone but he wasn't ready to do that without an escape route so first things first escape.

"Nabiki, what the hell have you been writing?" Akane asked clearly embarrassed about her and Ranma's private life was being made public and that their accidents were being highly exaggerated in a trashy hentai comic.

"This is all Akuma's oops I mean Akira's writing, I just provide the models for his artwork." Nabiki said sounding calm and collected as usual.

"You mean you provide him photographs of us so he can draw off us." Ranma interjected not sounding very impressed with Nabiki. "And now you're selling your soul to Akuma,"

"Don't be so melodramatic, I haven't signed anything to anyone." Nabiki responded.

"So he's just letting you keep all the profits out of the goodness of his demon heart, please Nabiki you're smarter than that."

"I'm smart enough to realize that if he doesn't want to be found you won't find him and I really don't know where he is."

"He can't be trusted Nabiki," Akane said with disbelief, Nabiki just shrugged and went back to work.

"I don't know were he is, and I have some work to do."

"Exploiting your family is not work," Ranma said walking out of Nabiki's room. Akane followed him out in disbelief.

"You're just going to let her continue writing this trash."

"It's not like Akuma is going to stop with appeals to reason we'll have to get a little creative if we're to stop him.

Ukyo saw Shampoo just sitting there by the gate, she honestly surprised that Shampoo wasn't trying to console Ranma instead she was just sitting there waiting for something.

"Hey" Ukyo said sitting by the gate.

"Hey" Shampoo replied showing no sign of hostility.

"You won't try to kill me if I sit down will you?" Ukyo asked the Chinese Amazon

"It's a free country," she replied in almost perfect Japanese. But Ukyo was still in too much shock to take any notice. The two of them just sat in awkward silence staring at the gate.

"Any news from Cologne?"

"Shampoo tried to phone, Great Grandmother's not answering the line."

"So we're stuck here," Ukyo sighed.

"Shampoo's not going after Ranma, I'm no longer worthy." Ukyo just stared at Shampoo; she did a double take to make sure that it was Shampoo she was talking to.

"Well your timings right he and Akane have made it clear that they are dating,"

"Not really surprised, he's been obsessed with old flat chest since he first met her." The two ladies just sat there staring at the sky.

"This is weird, I feel we should be fighting or something," Shampoo just kept looking at the sky, sighing she stood up and walked towards the house.

"You coming," she called to Ukyo.

"Where are we going?" Ukyo asked.

"Or something," Shampoo replied and walked into the house.

09:30pm

The memories returned to Nabiki, he kissed her, he took her first kiss. Nabiki Tendo was kissed by a demon, a kind of cute demon but a demon none the less. This worried her even though he claimed that it was an innocent kiss because she had a hard time believing anything that involved Akuma was innocent. As much as she hated to admit it maybe Akane and Ranma were right to be concerned about their partnership.

**"Yen for your thoughts," **the familiar scratchy voice asked her. **"Look Nabiki I know it's hard for you to believe me when I tell you this but I truly meant you no harm when I kissed you. It was just an impulse."**

"Just an impulse?" Nabiki whispered.

**"I don't mean it like that, look the truth is I was having a vulnerable moment, It was ****chrmas **** after all, and well that day is not a favourite of my kind." **Nabiki looked at Akuma his hat was off.

"Why, what is it with you and Christmas?" as she said the word the demon cringed as memories of Kasumi and a serving tray played in his head.

**"Please I'm asking you not to go there, look I swear I would never do anything to hurt you, you're my partner after all." **Nabiki couldn't help but observe that Akuma actually seemed awkward and was lacking his usual demon coolness. **"Look I better go, I've still got to find a way passed those wards."** Before Nabiki could stop him the demon was out the window, she walked over to the window and closed it not sure what to think.

"Wow, that's awkward," was all Ranma could say as the young couple recalled the Christmas proposition.

"Yeah," Akane said trying not to blush while she was recalling their make out session. "But at least we're no longer contracted to Akuma."

"And we got to see him finally beaten, by Kasumi no less," the two of them both broke into laughter. "Look Akane, do you want to take a break from hunting Akuma, you know for a cup of tea or something."

"What kind of or something did you have in mind?" Akane asked not sure where the conversation was going. She felt as if she was a drunk who just remembered doing something that she shouldn't have.

"I don't I guess we could just talk until we can figure a way out of here." Ranma said feeling just as uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I guess a break couldn't hurt much," Akane replied

Meanwhile Akuma was watching Ryoga as he started to wander closer to the gates. The demon just watched contemplating his next move; he sighed and jumped down from his hiding spot just as Ryoga was wandering towards the gate.

**"You probably don't want to do that," **the demon remarked. Hearing the familiar scratchy voice Ryoga turned and attacked the demon. _**Its not chrms, its not chrms I can beat him it's not chrms**_ the demon mentally repeated to himself over and over again. Ryoga charged at him with his parasol which Akuma dodged. **Look Ryoga I understand you're upset but if you'll just give me a minute..." **Ryoga continued to press his attack silently not saying a word just continuing to press his attack. **"Ok Ryoga, I get it your upset but come on it wasn't meant to happen this way. **Ryoga angrily swung at him again, again no reason just anger but when Akuma struck the ward he realized that Ryoga was smarter than he thought.

Shampoo stared at her opponent and couldn't help but be impressed, they had been competing for ten minutes and Ukyo was matching her with determined resolve. Ukyo slammed her fist on the table indicating that she wasn't out yet. Shampoo grabbed the bottle of saki and poured another shot for her and Ukyo. Mr. Tendo was to busy playing shogi with the priest to notice her sneaking into the cellar and borrowing a bottle of saki. Apparently everyone was also too occupied to notice Ukyo carrying a table to the dojo so her and Shampoo could have their little drinking contest.

"You doing better than Shampoo thought," the Chinese Amazon remarked.

"You're not so bad yourself," remarked, the two clinked their glasses and took another shot. They heard a scream coming from the back yard,

"That sounded..." Ukyo started

"Like Akuma "Shampoo finished.

Once again Ranma was staring at Akane wondering how his whole life got so strangely complicated. He was dating her but this time it was his choice and even better it was her choice as well. He was seeing her in a whole new way and he liked what he saw.

"So what else do you think happened to us, do you think we're already married?"

"I don't think so, I'm not wearing a ring and neither are you."

"Do you think we, er..." before Akane could finish the awkward question a familiar scratchy scream could be heard outside.

_**Got to pull it together it's not **__**chrms **__The demon thought while Ryoga used his parasol to push him into the spirit wards. __**Darkness I can't believe I was suckered by Habiki of all people.**_

__"You didn't mean it, you didn't mean it, while I meant this," The Eternal Lost Boy shouted with rage as he pushed Akuma back against the ward.

09:46pm

More waves of memories washed over Ranma and Akane as they went to check out the source of the screams. A brief smile passed between them but was soon washed away with a look of shock as they witnessed Ryoga torturing Akuma.

"Holy, what is Ryoga doing,"

"Kicking Akuma ass," Ukyo answered as she arrived on the scene with Shampoo. They all watched as he shoved Akuma into the wards again.

"Oh my god, Nabiki," Akane shouted drawing everyone's attention to the middle Tendo sister sneaking up behind Ryoga with a shovel. Before anyone could stop her she brought the shovel down on Ryoga's head.

**"I really hate chrms,"**

"Ryoga," Ukyo shouted running towards the fallen Lost Boy followed by Shampoo.

"Come on partner, steady as we go." Nabiki said helping the demon to his feet.

**"I'm contracted to you,"**

"Yeah I just remembered," They looked at each other with a new understanding between them. Slam! Shampoo's bonbori struck the side of Akuma's face that sent him reeling.

"Hi honey, did you miss me?" Shampoo asked following up with a kick to the demons ribs.

**"Not especially, no." **Akuma replied as Shampoo continued her assault. Nabiki looked around and saw Ranma and Akane just watching as her demon was being beaten, Ukyo was helping Ryoga. She saw Shampoo strike him again and again, and she realized no one was going to help him. Anger filled her heart and she clutched the shovel tighter, her soul felt a blaze and it over came all concerns for her own personal safety.

"Nabiki no" Akane screamed as Nabiki charged Shampoo with the shovel. Shampoo turned and easily deflected the shovel with her bonbori.

"You stay out of this," she said giving Nabiki a back hand. Akane watched as her sister hit the ground.

**"Nabiki, it's not Chrms" **the demon screamed as Akane ran to check on her sister. Shampoo turned to see Akuma winding back and before she could react his fist struck her. **"You better pray to your dyke goddess that she's not hurt otherwise I will personally escort you to the demon underworld."**

"Nice place for honeymoon?" Shampoo asked before using a foot sweep to knock the demon down. Nabiki pushed her sister aside and ran towards the well. Akane and Ranma watched as Shampoo drew a blade. "Consider this divorce," Akuma struggled to get back to his feet but his strength was drained. Splash, klang, Akuma watched as were there was once an angry Chinese Amazon there was now just a wet cat.

"And stay put," Nabiki said putting the bucket over the cat.

"Nabiki, what are you doing," Ranma asked.

"Just back off Ranma, you to Akane," Nabiki threatened. She approached Akuma and gently helped him up. "Where was the honour in this," she asked as she carried Akuma away.

"Nabiki"

"Just leave us alone Akane, I mean it." Nabiki said without looking back.

10:12 pm

**"Now add the red dust in the bubble to the mixture, good now poor it in front of your door, spit on it and then turn away." **Akuma instructed Nabiki. **"Good, you know you could make a pretty good apprentice."**

"Not really interested in studying the dark arts at the moment.

**"Actually this is more shamaic, now no one with harmful intentions can enter,"**

"Will this really work?" Nabiki asked.

**"It better the shock will eventually wear off and Ranma and friends will be up here to investigate or attack me in my condition."**

"What happened anyway?"

**"Psychosmatic weakness, my memories kept telling me it was ****chrms ****so my body acted like it was true.**

"And now that the memories of Christmas are over,"

**"I'll eventually recover, until the spell on the door will protect us,"**

"That and memories of the party," as she spoke more memories started to wash over them.

10:16 pm

The memories of the result of the party washed over them, and immediately they heard a large rumbling coming from the stairs.

**"Uh oh" **Akuma said looking at Nabiki who was just looking at the demon in shock. She ran from her room. **"Of course," **the demon muttered. Seconds later the door in front of him burst into flames.

The crowd consisting of Ranma, Akane, Ryoga and Ukyo stood outside the door that was guarded by a wall of flame.

"Damn it," Akane cursed.

"Looks like Akuma has all his bases covered," Ukyo observed. Ranma just sat back using his new powers of mature observation.

**"Try the window next, no surprises there I promise," **the demon said sarcastically.

"You can't hide forever," Ryoga yelled angrily at the demon.

**"Who's hiding I'm just resting my eyes,"**

"You son of a bitch," Ranma yelled out.

**"I see the sakuratu curse has worn off, look you can't come in here if you intend harm that's just how the spell works," **

"Then, you better be prepared to stay in that room for the rest of your life." Akane shouted angrily.

**"Hmm being forced to stay in your sisters' bedroom for the rest of your lives,how will I ever survive."**

"Even you have to eat," Ukyo blurted out

**"So do you and the food and money will eventually run out if I don't find a way to get these wards removed,"**

"You vile demon, come out and face me now," Soun could be heard screaming up the stairs.

**"Great now I have to deal with the in-laws, hey Soun you're looking healthier since Kasumi clocked you,"**

"You vile creature what did you do to my sweet Kasumi,"

**"Nothing, when will you all get it through your skulls, the spell I placed on you just loosened you up a little. Kasumi's probably been bottling that anger in her for years. I mean for Darkness sake your daughter was molested by Ryoga and you haven't done anything for her."**

"You set me up," Ryoga replied while Soun gave him a dirty look.

**"All I did was arrange for you to wake up naked in Kasumi's room. You're the one who groped her,"**

"That's enough all of you!" Nabiki screamed out. "All right Akuma it's time to come clean, tell us everything that you remember doing or I swear I'll remove the spell component right now.

**"This might tale a little while,"**

"We're not going anywhere," she replied.

"And while we're at it, Ryoga you have some explaining to do," Akane said giving Ryoga a venomous look.

10:32pm

Akuma's description of his actions was suddenly made worse by the more memories of what happened the following day of the New Years Party.

**"Great now I'm a therapist," **Akuma said sounding rather annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry guys this is just too much for me to take right now," Ukyo said walking away from the crowd at the door.

"Ukyo," Ranma started to say but then realized he had no idea what to say to her. He looked at Akane who quietly got up and took off at well.

"Damn demon, come out and face me," Soun cursed frustrated with the barrier of fire.

**"I prefer to keep breathing if it's all the same to you Mr. Saotome. I would watch myself around that door if I were you," **Akuma replied still watching the window.

"Come out Akuma, or I will burn myself to get you."

"Don't help me," Soun told Ryoga with a low growl. "You might have been just a pawn in his schemes but you still hurt my daughter."

"But, but..." Ryoga had nothing to say. He simply hung his head and walked away from the fiery door.

"Mr. Tendo I think we should leave, Akuma's spell is to strong we'll have to wait for him to come out." Ranma said. Soun looked at Ranma like he was contemplating the young man's words when a smile came to his face.

"I think I'll wait for him right here."

Once again Ranma found himself kept from entering the door by the remains of a wooden duck hanging on her door. He wanted to talk to Akane but his arms seemed to lose all their strength upon the idea of knocking on the door. _What am I going to do? It's not like me and Akane can just ignore what happened, especially since we might have some more memories attack at any moment. Alright Ranma, grow up knock on the door _he just stood there motionless staring at the door.

Akane didn't hear him but she knew he was there, she could almost sense Ranma waiting for her in the hallway but just like her fiancé she didn't know what to say to him. She felt ashamed and embarrassed because she had liked it. She had intimate relations with Ranma's female part and she liked it or perhaps more accurately she didn't hate it and it was that fact that was bothering the most. She knew that she would have to accept the female part of Ranman as well as the male otherwise their relationship was doomed to failure.

The demon was trapped and he knew it, the fact that it was Habiki who was responsible for his current condition was just down right humiliating and he was going to have to teach Ryoga a lesson once got his strength back. Soun was still out there waiting for him which made the demon nervous. The old man seemed so sure that he had a way of stopping him that it was actually causing Akuma some concern. He wasn't deluded enough to deny some responsibility for everything that happened, but still he felt that others should take responsibility for their part in the twisted tableau.

** "So Soun how's Kasumi doing? Have you even checked on her? Have you even noticed that she is gone? You play the concerned father well, until you actually have to get your hands dirty."**

"What makes you think I'll listen to anything you say?

**"What makes you so sure that I am guilty of anything but exposing a truth you desperately wanted to keep hidden."**

** "**I'm not trying to hide anything."

**"Why aren't you focusing on removing these wards so you can find her? Or is your pride more important to you than your daughter's own welfare?"**

"You leave my daughter's alone I've seen your affect on them, I won't allow you to corrupt

them."

**"I'm not trying to hurt anyone but Shampoo and that idiot Ryoga. I promise you that once the wards are removed I'll deal with them and that will be that."**

"A promise from a demon doesn't hold much weight for me I'm afraid."

"**That's funny coming from the student of old Happi,"**

"I'm not a student of his anymore,"

"**So how do you plan on bringing back the honor of anything goes martial arts, you have very few students and they are probably not the most honorable people to deal with. Face it Soun business hasn't been good for some time and you barely are scraping by."**

"We can start by removing our stain of a founder," Soun said exiting leaving Akuma wondering met how Soun was planning on that.

10:38pm

He needed his troops all of them even Ryoga was going to be needed if they were going to destroy the creature that infested Nabiki's bedroom. Ranma came up with a plan to stop him before and it might just work. The crate was here all they needed was Ranma to get inside of it and they were in business. But he had to get everyone together to take on the task at hand and that included Ryoga. He found Ryoga just around the corner obviously scared to go too far.

"Come with me and don't say a word," Soun ordered

Soun and Ryoga found Ranma lying on his tami.

"Get up Ranma, you're needed," Soun said and then turned away. Ranma's curiosity was too much for him and he followed the both of them into the kitchen.

"To Ryoga," Ukyo said raising a cup of saki.

"To Pig Boy," Shampoo complied raising her cup.

"Ukyo, Shampoo," Soun's voice boomed catching the two ladies by surprise.

"Hey, boys come in join the party." Ryoga and Ranma just stared at the two ladies who seemed pleasantly blitzed.

"Ukyo, Shampoo, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Having little party in Pig Boy's honor." Shampoo replied.

"Boys get clear," they heard Soun order, it wasn't long before they could see the reason for Soun's order as he approached them with a pan full of water. The Tendo father tossed the water and soaked both Ukyo and Shampoo.

"Hey," Ukyo blurted out.

"Ukyo if you would please gather up Shampoo, we have to get Akane and then discuss a way to get rid of our unwanted house guests."

With Akane the group sat in the study when the memory of the failed catfist attempt returned to Ranma.

"It didn't work before, Mr. Tendo so why would it work now?" Soun smiled and pointed to the priest that joined them.

"It's simple Ranma we have one advantage that we didn't have before. Now the plan is quite simple Ukyo and Ryoga are going to prepare the cats including Shampoo while Akane helps Ranma into the crate then we just carry the crate and the cats and throw it into Nabiki's room."

"But what about Akuma's spell, daddy?" Akane interjected

"What harmful intentions can a crate full of cats have towards Akuma?"

"It's just crazy enough to work," Ranma said trying to hide his phobia of Shampoo's current form.

"Then we should get started, Ukyo, Ryoga you know what to do."

"That's all well and good daddy but don't I get a say in anything before you unleash a crate of cats in my room?" Nabiki replied.

"Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo can you please get started while I talk to my daughter."

"Sure , come on Shampoo," Ukyo said scooping the little kitten up

"And make sure Ryoga's water is hot I don't want to see P-Chan," Akane yelled trying hard to conceal her anger. When the three guests were gone Nabiki joined Akane and Ranma and sat down in front of her father.

"The best way to say is this," Soun said. "I have failed as a father, I was not able to keep my daughters safe. A father is supposed to take care of his children, instead I left you to take care of yourselves while I sat in self pity. I turned Kasumi into a mother for you forgetting that she was my daughter and that she had the right to her own life. I turned Akane into the one responsible for your protection and because of me Nabiki felt the need to support herself through extortion and con games. And now because of my foolishness we have a demon in my daughter's bedroom. "

"Is that the real reason why you want Akuma gone? Or is it because he is not shy about letting us know about our faults and our own personal darknesses?" They all looked at Nabiki but none of them seemed to be able to answer her question.

"Oh don't be such a baby Shampoo," Ukyo said as she put the wet cat in the crate. "After all me and Ryoga have at least thirty of these to wash.

"Ow, damn it" Ryoga cursed as a wet cat scratched him. He grabbed the cat dunked it and gently placed it in the crate. "This has to be the craziest situation that I've been involved in since I've come to Nerima.

"This place does seem to have its share of the crazies," Ukyo agreed taking another cat from the crate.

"Yeah, listen Ukyo I um, I want to thank you for sticking up for me during this whole mess."

"Well, it seemed only fair since I was the one who started this mess in the first place." She went quiet and just looked at Ryoga who was dunking cats and putting them in the crate.

"Yeah, well you made a mistake, that's all it happens especially when Akuma is involved, even I thought he was a nice enough guy before I really got to know him."

"So what did you do to piss him off so much that he's framing you for molestation anyway?"

"I mocked his name,"

"Are you serious?"

"It seems that way, apparently where he comes from you have to earn your name. I guess I wounded his pride when I made fun of his title."

"And I helped him by smearing your name all over the country, Oh Ryoga I am so sorry." Ukyo replied not paying attention to what she was doing. She suddenly felt a strong pair of hands over hers pulling them out of the water.

"Wash the cats Ukyo, don't drown them." she blushed as he took the soaked cat and carefully placed it with the rest.

"Sorry, Ryoga," she said trying to hide her blushing. She heard him sigh.

"Ukyo we all make mistakes, mine was not coming clean about P-Chan sooner. I let my pride about my curse force me to feel that I had to hide the truth from Akane and that was just stupid. The truth is there was no way a relationship can work if secrets are being hidden, and I sincerely doubt that any relationship can happen between me and Akane now." He quietly dunked another cat and placed it with the others.

"Ryoga I..."

"Ukyo, let's just destroy Akuma ok, then we can figure out what we are going to do after that."

"We," Ukyo asked. Ryoga said nothing and kept rinsing cats.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma ½

Year of Evil Month 8

House Guests Pt.4

11:03 pm

It was quiet, too quiet and Akuma knew that meant they were plotting against him again. He was reluctant to investigate until he was well again and that was still going to take some time after what Habiki did to him. He remembered the conversation that he had with Nabiki regarding his employment at both restaurants due to the manipulations of Ukyo. The conversation wasn't too revealing which was a good thing since he had to play things close to survive. He heard a tapping at the window outside, followed by more. Cautiously he moved to the window in case Ranma and company figured out that he was bluffing about the window. He opened it and saw Nabiki tossing pebbles.

"You've got to get out of here, they're planning on destroying you."

**"So what else is new,"**

"But this time its different they're organized now."

_Forty three cats, I can't believe we washed forty three cats now the hard part getting Ranma in that crate and hoping to god this works better than last time. _Ukyo thought to herself. She looked over Ryoga who also was trying to get over the wave of memories and the awkward conversation they had while she thought he was just a simple pet to Akane. _No not a conversation but a confession instead I tried to find him when no one else even thought to look for him. I guess we just took it granted that he would show up again. He must have felt so ashamed of himself after Akuma tricked us into thinking that he was so terrible. Now look at him he helped me wash 43 cats and barely complained about it. No ranting about revenge or honor just a quiet dedication to destroying the demon that caused all this pain. _

"I guess we should go and get Ranma," he said solemnly getting up and walking towards the door. Ukyo watched him go not sure what to say.

"What am I supposed to say? I think this is a crazy plan." Akane said pacing around.

"Anymore crazy then what we were planning on doing?" Ranma said trying to lighten the mood. She looked at him and the look he received told him that she didn't want to joke around, that she wanted to be comforted. He went closer to her. "I'll be ok Akane as long as you call me back I'll be fine. Look we have to take Akuma now while we have the chance, we both know that this is the only chance we've got."

"But this could end up a kamikaze mission." she said tears actually welling in her eyes.

"Akane your father wouldn't do that to us, we have to trust him this plan is actually a good one and it's just crazy enough to work." She hugged him tightly afraid to let him go. Ranma hugged her back and started whispering consoling words.

_**So they were organized it was no reason for him to panic except he was weakened by Ryoga's attack on him, but his brain knew that it wasn't the C word so he probably could handle most of the physical attacks directed towards but the problem was the wards were still up and now they might actually have a plan to stop him.**_

__"Akuma, I'm not kidding you have to get out of there now before its too late,"

**"And where am I supposed to go then, my escape routes are kind of cut off at the moment in case you haven't noticed.**

"Find someplace to hide then, someplace were everyone who hates you doesn't know where you are.

"**And where would that be?"**

"Damn it Akuma, I'm trying to help you here."

"**And I appreciate it but the only place I'm protected is here, there is no way they can bet through that barrier as long as they plan to hurt me so just relax..." **his reassurances were cut off by a wave of memories striking him. **_She kissed me._**

****11:16 pm

_ He kissed me, _Nabiki thought her knees feeling like they turned into jello. She knew that he was signed over to her but she didn't realize that they were having a romance but it did explain a lot. Never had she been concerned for a person's welfare like she was with Akuma. _I'm having a romance with a demon. This just gets weirder and weirder._

Even the memory of being exposed as a P-Chan didn't deter Ryoga from his course it was a strange plan and he wasn't even sure why it would work but apparently Ranma had a secret technique that would allow him victory over Akuma and somehow it involved forty three cats a traumatized Shampoo that had to be pulled out of the box before becoming victim of a cat orgy and a lot of holy water. Akane seemed more concerned than he ever saw her before when Ranma suggested this crazy plan, it wasn't just simple human compassion this time, instead it turned out to be something more and he was afraid to face what that was. _But Ranma did say they were in a relationship but I guess I really didn't want to face that possibility or how deep their relationship is._ But as he entered Ranma's room his fears were staring him right in the face as he saw Ranma and Akane kissing.

It seemed to be the right thing to do, Akane was scared and be truthful so was he. He rarely ever intentionally activated the cat fist and he was even more reluctant to do so now that it was revealed that it was invented by Akuma. The worse thing was Akuma knew how to counteract the technique with little to no effort the only advantage they really had was the fact that somehow Ryoga was able to nail Akuma which was still hard for Akane to believe. That was one advantage they had the other was that he wasn't expecting Ranma to voluntarily go through it again.

Ranma pulled away from the comforting kiss which allowed him to temporarily forget about his battle with Shampoo and the box that had fallen out of his pocket during the battle. He had to put all that out of his mind and focus on the battle ahead which wasn't going to be pretty. And his plan was going to require perfect timing Akuma was too fast to delay even for a second.

"Ahhm" they heard a throat being cleared and saw Ryoga standing by the door frame. "Are we going to do this thing are not?" The Eternal Lost Boy asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ah Ryoga, listen" Akane started to stammer.

"Don't bother, let's just get the demon out of Nabiki's bedroom," he replied coldly before leaving the room. The young couple watched as Ryoga left.

"I'm sorry Ranma,it was just instinct."

"I understand I was ready to make up a pathetic excuse myself." Ranma replied smiling at Akane. "So now they can either accept it and he happy for us or they can learn to deal with it."

"Yeah, it still feels weird though,"

"I guess it's something we're going to have to get used to as well. Maybe we'll practice some more after all this madness is over.

"That and more," Akane replied as another wave of memories over came them.

11:32pm

Things were continuing to get awkward for Nabiki and her demon roommate as it looked like they were actually developing some kind of twisted relationship. It did explain a lot but it also made things a lot more complicated especially with her family plotting to kill her new boyfriend. She was barred from her room since its occupant was considered very dangerous and her father was guarding the door like a statue so there was no getting around to talk to him. _Damn it why did this have to happen now? Why am I allowing him to make my life this complicated?_

**_ Damn Ryoga, _**Akuma thought to himself. **_I'm the proverbial fish in a barrel like this and in front of Nabiki to, Darkness I've got to get out of here before she gets hurt. If Libidious decided to show up she could be in real danger. No, I won't allow that to happen, I,ll die first. First things first I have to heal and quickly. _**

**"Hey Soun why don't you take a coffee break or something,You're really invading my personal bubble here,"**

"This is my house you don't have a personal bubble," Nabiki's father replied

**"Well if you don't knock off this foolishness, you're going to be getting into a lot of people's personal spaces weather you want to or not."**

"We'll figure a way out of this situation without your tainted assistance,"

**"Not sounding too sure of yourself there are you, are you sure destroying me would be a good idea at the moment. These wards are not going to go away by themselves,"**

"We'll take our chances without your help." Soun retaliated secretly fearing the demon might be right.

**"Suit yourself," **the demon sighed. He looked around trying to find a way out. He didn't want to use the window unless it was absolutely necessary since there was no guarantee that the windows weren't being watched. **_Ah I'm driving myself crazy for nothing, what's the worse they can do to me?_**

****Ranma knew that Akane was protective of her loved ones but he never understood the extent of her protective nature until she told him that beating Shampoo was ok. That she was tired of that Chinese Amazon bitch constantly attacking Ranma simply because she beat her in a fair fight.

"So wow, that was intense," Akane said staring at her fiancé

"Yeah, ah listen I better you know," Ranma said inching towards the door.

"Right, the cat box," Akane stammered watching Ranma go.

Ukyo continued to wash her hands, she had a lot of scratches, blood, grime and other cat related stains that she didn't want to think about. She had left the bathroom door open, Akuma paranoia was running rampant over the house and she wasn't taking any chances.

"Ukyo, I think everyone is ready, we're going to get together and go over our guard assignments one last time before we unleash our ultimate weapon on Akuma." She observed that he clenched up as he said the name she could see his pain and rage overtaking his goofy adorableness and she didn't know what scared her more the fact that they were ready to take on Akuma or that seeing Ryoga this way was a kind of turn on.

Nabiki found herself unable to tear herself away from the view of her window sill. She was worried about this strange creature that she was in a demented relationship with. She was angry that her life was getting complicated that was Akane's shtick not hers and she liked it that way. But their was something about Akuma that she couldn't deny. He was interested in her for one thing, instead of Akane or Ranma's girl form, but there was something more there had to be otherwise she wouldn't have risked her neck for him. As if on cue a new wave of memories washed over everyone in the house and more questions were answered.

11:46pm

_We had sex, we had sex, we had sex. _The thought echoed in Akane's brain over and over again. She found herself in a stupor of both disbelief and ecstasy. It had answered some questions regarding the way they reacted around each other. _Oh my god does Ranma remember? Of course he remembers, why wouldn't he remember. Ok calm, down Akane, We had sex, we had sex, we had sex, no stop that, we had sex, I said stop that, you're not a dyke. Good, I mean damn it stop it. You're not a dyke, you're not a dyke._

_Ok, that's enough focus, Akuma demon bad has to be destroyed, Sex with Ranma, no Ranma and I will talk about that later. And it was good, awkward but good, not nuclear explosion, but good. No, stop that listen we are not going to focus on that. Instead we are going to focus on the current problem that we have. We are trapped in the house with all Ranma's wannabe fiancées, the ones he didn't have sex with, and Akuma a demon who seems to have a crush on my sister and worse she seems to have feelings for him. Did they have sex? No Akane damn it stop it , stop Akuma first then think about sex with Ranma._

Meanwhile Ranma stared at the box when he suddenly recalled the carnal pleasure that he shared with _Akane. _

"Whoa" was all Ranma could think to say. The memory brought with it a courage that Ranma never felt before.

Akuma watched with wonder as Soun was approached by Ryoga and Ukyo. He couldn't see what was going on but he tell they were carrying something heavy.

"Those should do the trick, run them down to the priest,"

_**The priest? Hmm, somethings really going on. Maybe I should figure a way out of here just in case. Hmm Ryoga Ukyo and Soun have their hands full that just leaves Ranma,Akane and Shampoo unaccounted for, at least one would be watching the window, so that's two left unaccounted for. I think I'm strong enough to walk out of here, but not strong enough to last in a fight. Think Akuma, think you have centuries of experience over these monkeys. I think there's only one way out of this mess and it's going to piss Nabiki off.**_

__He slowly walked over to to Nabiki's closet and closed the door.

Nabiki kept staring at her window when something caught her eye a small purple cat positioned above on the roof above her window sill. _Shampoo what's she doing up there? _Nabiki observed that the purple little cat seemed prepared for something. Resolve seemed to wash over her face as she quickly ran into the house.

Ranma took a deep breath as he approached the box of cats, he was feeling anxious as he walked towards the box. Both Ryoga and Ukyo looked confused as Ranma told them to open the box.

"No matter what you hear, don't open the box until its in front of Nabiki's room. Akane came down the stairs and tried her best to offer Ranma silent comfort. She watched as Ranma entered the box and as the entrance closed another wave of memories washed over them.

Midnight

The cat was a little confused regarding her memories, actually she was really confused, _Am I really going to go to school, it would be nice to do something more with my life instead of just chase Ranma. Is this how I started getting help from Akane? How weird would that be? _The Shampoo kitten looked down at the window she was guarding _Is that the greedy Tendo sister, what the hell is she up to? _She wondered as Nabiki ran into the house.

The guard assignment was simple enough there were only two ways out of Nabiki's bedroom through the door or the window and Shampoo was already waiting for him above on the roof and Akane and Ukyo were climbing up to Nabiki's window with there own containers of holy water to dowse when he tried to escape through the window. To prevent him from trying to sneak out the door was Soun and Ryoga (who Soun was no longer giving free range of the house anymore,) Ranma had been in the box for a good couple of minutes and the sounds of struggle could be heard all throughout the house. Memories of Ranma starting to take over the business and teaching more students. Business was starting to pick up things were starting to improve all that was needed for a complete set of happiness was as if Genma would return with Sodoka well that and his daughter's marriage and grandkids. He looked at the box and heard a familiar yowl, he turned to Ryoga.

"He's ready," as he motioned Ryoga to help him with the crate.

Akane and Ukyo were in position above Nabiki's window ready to take down Akuma if he attempted to escape.

"Are you all sure this will work?" Ukyo asked concerned. Akane didn't reply she was doing her best to mask her concern. Her father has come up with a sound strategy. When Ranma's under the influence of the catfist he was not after any specific target, he had no malice towards anyone which should allow him to pass through the barrier quite safely. At least that was her father's reasoning and seemed to make sense. But Akuma had beaten the cat fist before with little effort, hell he invented it, she had explained this to her father but his argument had a lot more power to it.

"Yes, but this time Ranma is doused in holy water along with the rest of the cats, in essence they are all a type of chemical weapon against a demon,".

"I have to admit its a good plan if it works..." her thoughts were cut off by a wave of new memories hitting her like a flash.

12:16am

Ukyo felt a strong pair of arms pull her from the ledge of the roof.

"Ukyo, Ukyo are you all right?" She could hear Akane's voice but her memories seemed to be interfering with her ability to respond. The memory of the fight at the biker bar and how well her and Ryoga worked together stuck in her mind not to mention the massage, _oh god the massage. _Just the thought nearly caused her to topple of the roof again. For once she was glad that Akane was there with her.

"Thanks Akane," Ukyo replied as she found herself pulled from the edge of the roof.

"You're welcome, what happened?" Akane asked her seemingly genuinely concerned.

"Memories," Ukyo gasped out. "Didn't you have any?" Akane replied with a shrug and a puzzled look. "Sorry Ukyo but I really didn't feel much of anything this time"

"I see, well I guess we should get to work then," Ukyo said. _Did Ryoga experience that same memory that I did _ she wondered as she resumed her position.

_Why did I introduce Ukyo to Joe, I never told anyone about Joe, Cat and Mouse why did I bring Ukyo to meet them. Is it because I needed Joe's advice again? About what, though I already accepted that Akane will always love Ranma and I made peace with that didn't I? And her eyes those beautiful intense eyes, how could I not notice them before?_

Akuma heard the sound of the crate breaking and the familiar howl of someone under the influence of the catfist.

_**Clever the cat only will feel hostile after it sees me in this room, better use the emergency **__**exit I prepared. **_Akuma headed towards the closet only to hear a human like hiss and growl and already he knew that he wouldn't be able to beat kitty Ranma from attacking before he could reach the closet. Sighing the demon took the defensive position that he developed to defeat the cat fist. But before he could connect he felt an irritating stinging sensation strike his leg. _**Holy water? Soun you clever bugger. **_So distracted was he by the drops of holy water hitting him that he wasn't paying attention to the big cat in his room until it struck him.

**"Bad kitty," **Akuma grunted as did his best to aim the momentum towards Nabiki's bed where several cats were having fits. The wet cats were not pleased having their rest time interrupted and they immediately attacked the antagonist causing the demon even more pain. Ranma kitty growled and hissed at Akuma some more as the demon slowly backed out of the room heading for the hole that he punched in the floor of Nabiki's closet. _**Now or never **_he thought to himself as he quickly rolled and dived for the closet.

Nabiki observed the hole in the ceiling as soon as she entered the area of the house that was under her closet.

"Clever, man o mine, but you better fix it later." She could hear sounds of conflict coming from the hole upstairs. She looked up to observe several cats coming down at her. She quickly dove for cover as wave after wave of cats came from her closet down to the main floor, they were followed by a large lump falling onto the floor.

**"That hurt," **she heard the familiar scratchy voice of her boyfriend mutter.

"Akuma," but before Nabiki could run to her she heard a strange sounding growl like a man trying to sound like a cat. She observed that Akuma's clothes seemed to be smoldering. Ranma cat attacked the demon again and again, Akuma quickly rolled out of the way and righted his stance in preparedness for the next attack. She recognized Ranma's cat fist alter ego, but something was wrong, Akuma seemed to have trouble counteracting him, in fact, it was like he couldn't even touch the cat person.

"Akuma, what's wrong?' Nabiki asked but he couldn't answer as he was too busy avoiding Ranma.

"Nabiki get clear." she heard Ukyo yell. She looked over to see the young cook holding a flour bomb above her head. It was like time froze as Ukyo threw the bomb, Nabiki ran towards Akuma, she could see a panicked look on his face as he lunged towards her and then somehow arranged to throw her to the couch safely away from the bomb which struck the demon full blast. A cloud of green dust enveloped the demon causing him to stagger back.

**"What in darkness name is this stuff" **Akuma wondered aloud. He looked and saw the cats suddenly start sniffing the air and looking in his direction. **"Don't tell me..."**

"Cat nip" Ukyo said confirming his suspicion.

**"Oh no!" **Akuma near whimpered as over thirty holy water covered cats and Ranma lunged at him. _**Great what else can possibly go wrong **_and as if fate was answering his question a wave of memories washed over the crowd of people in the room.

12:37 am

The cat was confused he was having thoughts and feelings that were not very cat like, he was teaching people, humans how to fight, and he seemed to enjoy it. And he was satisfying his urges on the girl that smelled nice. This thought made him happy, he liked the girl who smelled nice. She was nice to him and let him take naps in her warm lap. He also remembered another girl that he was teaching, she smelled more like cats and she wanted him. Why hadn't he satisfied himself with the other girl as well? It was strange but he actually cared about the girl that smelled nice. But then there was the other one in front of him, he smelled like burning powder, he was not of their world and that hurt his nose. He didn't like the creature that hurt his nose, none of the ones that walked on only two legs did. He was their enemy and that was another reason for him and his brother and sister cats to attack. He was also covered in the playful dust which was really confusing his nose with a combination of something he wanted and something that repulsed him. There was only one solution that made sense to the cat it was something he heard in those box shows that the girl who smelled nice sometime watched _Faster Pussy Cat, Kill, Kill._

_ Passion, we have passion, _Nabiki thought to herself as she struggled to roll off the couch. She remembered the make out session that her and Akuma shared at Ukyo's. She blushed as she remembered the intimate ways he touched her, he seemed to really care for her, protected her, maybe even loved her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a scratchy sounding scream of pain. She watched as Akuma struggled as he was covered with cats as well as a pounce happy cat minded Ranma striking him.

**"That's it no more Mr. Nice Demon," **she heard Akuma shout and she watched as he quickly fell back and started to roll almost faster then she could keep track of. She watched as cats began flying left and right as he crashed through the sliding doors.

"He's outside," she heard Akane shout the warning to her fellow demon hunters. She got up just in time to see Akuma turn his back and get struck by a holy water balloon. His scream was almost more than she could bear and she watched as her demon lover lurched toward the pond in their backyard.

"Akuma!" she shouted as the demon with one last desperate move plunged into the lake. A wave of memories then struck Ranma and the Tendo family as a mist of purple smoke arose from the lake followed by a black baseball cap with the letter A.

12:45 am

Ranma Akane,and Soun remembered the shock of learning Nabiki was in love with Akuma and their concerns seemed warranted by a scream of anguish escaping Nabiki's lungs. She ran as fast as she could to the pond and kneeled down looking at the cap that was floating in the pond. She watched as it waded in her direction and picked it up.

"At last, the demon is vanquished," Soun said with some sense of pride. Smack! Everyone looked in shock as Nabiki struck her father.

"Bastard, you bastard," Nabiki said crying, Akane went to comfort her big sister, "don't come near me, all of you don't ever come near me again." before anyone could react, Nabiki ran back into the house tears filling her eyes. Everyone watched in puzzlement and unease as Nabiki took the cap with her back to her room. They just stood there watching the pond but nothing emerged

"So now what?" Ukyo asked. The question seemed to stump everyone as no answer was forthcoming.

"I guess we just wait until Obasa Cologne figures a way to get us out of here." Ryoga replied.

"So until then, we're trapped in here," with Shampoo and a feline Ranma," a strange kind of sound came from behind them and they saw Ranma curled in Akane's lap purring while Akane petted his head and whispered in his ear.

"Well, come on everyone, we have to get Ranma a cold shower and Shampoo a warm bath," Soun said sounding more relaxed than ever before. They all went back into the house and as the door closed behind them in the pond some bubbles started to float to the surface.

1:00 am

Guilt it was an ugly emotion and it was gnawing at Nabiki as a new wave of memories hit her. She remembered Akuma's attack on Kuno and their argument simply because Nabiki didn't want her life to end up being a drama like Ranma and Akane's was. They argued and she could see the hurt in Akuma's eyes when he accused Nabiki of being ashamed of him. _I wasn't, I just never had a public boyfriend before. I __just really wasn't ready to deal with a public relationship. I didn't want it to end up doomed like Ranma __and Akane. Sure those two are really crazy about each other but until Ranma deals with his other fiancées there never going to be left in peace and that will end up tearing them apart. _She took the baseball cap in her hands and remembered how it allowed her to see what Akuma was doing. She was scared to place it on her head, she didn't want to see Akuma's last memory being about the argument. She gently put the cap down on her night stand stared at for a little while and started to cry again.

Ranma was exhausted and Soun was kind enough to let everyone get some sleep before putting the cats back in the crate, of course now they had the problem of being trapped with 43 cats that they couldn't get rid of at the moment but that problem could be figured out tomorrow. His fear of cats was overcome by fatigue and Ranma quickly despite the sounds of mewing coming from around the house.

Shampoo however was not as comfortable as she found the majority of the cats hanging out in the spare room that she was sharing with Ukyo. She was too tired to take on her rival who seemed to distracted with the Jusenkyo pig boy anyway. Instead she shrugged and hoped that when she woke up her memories would be returned.

1:17 am

Ukyo couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not, she remembered finally arriving at the Tendo household and seeing everything at the Tendo household was ass backwards. Shampoo was being civil to Akane, who was her science tutor, Ranma was a sensai and it was obvious that Ranma and Akane were getting a lot closer and even stranger Ukyo wasn't sure how she felt about that since Ryoga paid off her dowry. She opened her eyes to find Shampoo sleeping next to her peacefully, not trying to kill her in her sleep. It was strange and disconcerting, and worse it left her with no idea what she was going to do next. Seeing no point in staying awake she went back to bed deciding to deal with the situation, if there even was one in the morning.

Meanwhile Nabiki was dreaming of making up with Akuma, after he got passionate after seeing her get angry. Her anger was justified however, after reading the letter that Shampoo had written. It really pissed her off. It was bad enough that Shampoo was posing as her, but doing so just so she could hurt her Akuma, _my Akuma it sounds so nice to have someone who's mine. _She remembered how passionate but surprisingly gentle he was with her. And it felt good, not just the groping but the fact that someone wanted to grope her. It was a guilty pleasure that she decided to let wash over her as she slept.

As the sun died down a shadowy figure leapt out of the water as more memories washed over him. Memories of making up with the girl he had fallen in love with and reaching second base with her. He heard her scream, felt her pain. He waited, waited for her to put on the cap and see that he was alright. Well, actually he was in a lot of pain, Soun's attack almost worked, even now his body was covered in painful scratches. But the pain seemed dull in comparison to the pain that he heard in Nabiki's voice. He sighed and slowly began to climb to her window.

1:33 am

It would normally had been an easy climb for him but the attack of several holy water doused cats left him weak and tired. He was lucky that demons can hold their breath for an extremely long period of time when they have to. All he had to do was let loose a little smoke powder and stay underwater for a long period of time and voila fake death. He wasn't planning on it, but it would make recovering a lot easier. His luck was holding as he approached her window she left it unlocked which meant he had access without to much risk of injury. He slid in and just avoided stumbling but he made it in one piece. He saw her sleeping and he stopped, it was a vision of loveliness for him, just watching her sleep. He sighed as he sat down on the floor. He just watched as she lay there too tired to do anything else and not wanting to do anything else even if he wasn't. He watched her sleep when the wave of memories washed over showing him the reason why he woke up next to a naked Nabiki. Everything came back in vivid detail , and he could tell by the change in Nabiki's expression that she was recalling it all as well. He also recalled the familiar magic smell behind the wards. He knew who was behind it and the reason why. What was worse was Soun had unwittingly put his family in more danger than he intended and he had no idea how to protect them.

Ryoga couldn't sleep as easily as the rest of them however, all he could think of was Ukyo, he paid off her dowry, technically she was no longer engaged to Ranma, but why did he do it? Oh he knew why he did it, he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was. The reason was simple he didn't want her engaged to Ranma anymore. He didn't deserve her, she was sweet and funny and Ukyo could do a lot better. There was something else that he was slowly beginning to realize, unlike Akane, Ukyo somehow brought out a confidence in him that he never had before. But how, why was Akane not able to effect him like this?

"Because, I was her pet, her protector and confidant. "I allowed her to see me like that for such a long time that's how I started to see myself, Ukyo was different she didn't patronize or molly coddle him. She forced him to come to terms with certain things about himself which would allow him to move on. And how here he was, no holding back, he was going to win the heart of Ukyo.

1:46 am

Pain it was still shooting through Akuma but he had to prepare for the upcoming danger. Unfortunately the danger was family that happened to be even stronger than him. He was always considered the runt of the family and relied more on his brains then his power to elevate him to the status of Akuma. But it wasn't just his lack of power that kept him from being more than a mere mischief demon. It was his weakness for human females, are more an particular his infatuation for girls with a dark streak in them. Sometimes it was just lust, a quick role in the hay and the girl and him would part on amicable terms, but there have been some that put a spark where his soul would have been. These were the ones that caused him the most trouble, due to his lineage the idea of him being a cherubviate (a demon that can fall in the L word) was a scandal. Demons as a rule don't fall in love. They have sex with woman human or otherwise but it is purely a physical thing. Falling in love was a sign of weakness and his father who was a general in Inferno's army could not have a son who was weak. Which was why every time he fell in love his bitchy dyke of a sister would arrive and fowl things up for him. _**Not this time, I won't let her hurt Nabiki,no matter what.**_

_He's kissing me, Ryoga Habiki is kissing me, Ryoga Habiki slash P-Chan is kissing me, Royoga Habiki slash P-Chan slash Ranma's rival is kissing me, me Ukyo Ranma's other fiancée or is it his other, other fiancée. Why is he kissing me? Why am I letting him kiss me?, Why am I not pulping him now? He has nice lips. Really nice lips. _The dream was vivid Ukyo was recalling the moment that Ryoga kissed him and how confused she was. This wasn't the adorable Ryoga she came to like over their travels together, this Ryoga was more assertive, a little more confident and a good kisser. But she loved Ranma, didn't she?, but Ranma was in love with Akane, anyone could see that. Was Akuma right about her was she just selfish? Ranma was her best friend and she was trying to stop his happiness for hers. She remembered what Akane had said about not really knowing Ranma at all which started her whole quest for Ryoga in the first place. Her intentions were selfish when she went to get Ryoga, she was to be a diversion for Akane so she could go after Ranma. So what happened? She got to know Ryoga, really know him, she met Ryoga the person not just the rival or the diversion and the more she knew about him the guiltier she started to feel about using him the way she was. Every time they met he was nothing but kind to her, keeping her from choking on her vomit and staying with her when she got drunk, paying off her dowry and just making her feel good about herself. She couldn't figure it out why did he kiss her?, why did he pay off her dowry? Why was he so happy when she won the poker game? Why, Why? _Don't be an idiot Ukyo you know why, He likes you, that's why, for some bizarre reason Ryoga likes you. _She remembered the sudden embarrassment she felt when Shampoo walked into the kitchen and caught them kissing. Her reaction was to slap Ryoga and run away. The last thing she remembered was ending up in Kasumi's room and crying, she stopped when she heard Shampoo come into the room muttering about Akane's strange sleeping habits. It was still strange for her to be having a slumber party with Akane and Shampoo. But what was stranger was Shampoo's reaction to Ukyo.

"Ukyo, are,are you ok," The amazon asked in broken Japanese.

Yeah, I'm fine, just fine," Ukyo replied to a strangely sympathetic Shampoo.

"You cry, did Ryoga hurt you?" she asked, "was he a bad kisser, he not brush his teeth?"

"What, no, its not that he... he, damn it, he's sweet, and funny, and passionate when he wants to be, he's a good traveling partner, and, and , and," she felt the tears welling in her eyes. "and I don't deserve him,".

"You mean, he not deserve you," Shampoo asked obviously confused about the whole situation.

"No, I mean I don't deserve him. God look at me, I went looking for him so he could distract Akane while I went after Ranma," She quickly looked at Shampoo and was surprised to see her nodding in understanding. "But then I got to know him, really know him and the truth of the matter is he a good decent guy, and I was just going to use him to get what I want. That's all I've been doing since I got to Nerima just using people to get what I want. And what's worse now I find himself feeling something different with Ryoga. I can't explain it, its like cooking. When I was pursuing Ranma it was because of a promise that his father made, a perfect life and Ranma was the key ingredient. With Ryoga its more like he's more than an ingredient he's the main course."

"So you don't think you deserve Ryoga?"

"I know I don't,"

"But Ryoga, kiss you, so maybe Ryoga chose you,"

"But, I don't deserve to be chosen by him,"Ukyo said trying to hold back her tears.

"You lucky for realizing that, Shampoo had Mousse chase her all around Asia and she ignore him because she felt he was unworthy. Turns out that it was opposite, Shampoo so wrapped up in ego that she keep him at bay and now is too late to make amends, he move on to stupid laughing girl, lose Ranma to now only live for out dated Amazon code. You are right, you not worthy for Ryoga, you know what you have to do?"

"What?" Ukyo asked feeling surprised that she was taking advice from Shampoo.

"Become worthy, or Shampoo will pursue him herself," she winked and grinned at Ukyo. Ukyo looked at Shampoo in shock, then she laughed and hit Shampoo with her pillow still laughing along with Shampoo who retaliated playfully.

5:34 am

A bad dream had stirred Nabiki from her less than peaceful sleep, she awoke with a start she put her hands on her face and looked at the clock, she sighed and put her head back down on the pillow, when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, a figure crouching in the darkness. _Or maybe my eyes are playing tricks on me, _she squinted her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness when it suddenly moved, Nabiki quickly grabbed the clock and tossed it at the object then turned on the light.

**"Hey, watch it," **a familiar scratchy voice said, Nabiki looked in the corner and saw a familiar red haired young man looking a little worse for wear crouched in the corner.

"Is this a dream?" Nabiki asked as she got out of bed,

**"No, its me, scorched, bruised and in agony but it's me," **Akuma responded.

"Akuma" Nabiki blurted out as she jumped from her bed and embraced her lover. She kissed him so quickly and passionately that the demon was completely oblivious to the pain in his bones for a short time. The kiss stopped and she smacked his shoulder, "how could you make think that you were still dead,"

**"Why didn't you put on the cap, I was trying to tell you that I was still around,"**

"The cap, I didn't think , I mean I was so upset that you... "you she started to burst into tears, and found herself in her lovers gentle embrace.

**"Its alright, its alright, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, especially since the wards are still up," **he sighed, he had missed her and now they were together again and he knew that somehow he had have to make things right.**"So you really missed me huh?"** Akuma replied wincing well Nabiki hugged him. **"Kind of sensitive kid if you could just be a little bit gentler it would be appreciated."**

"Oh right, your injuries sorry," Nabiki said feeling extremely awkward around her demon lover.

"**The pain is worth it just to know you care so much," **the demon replied sounding surprisingly tender. ** "So what did I miss while I took my little dive?"**

"I don't really know, I was…., I mean I thought you were…." She began breaking into tears again. She felt Akuma's arms draw her in tight.

'**It's ok, kid, it will be alright,"** the demon counseled her while ignoring the pain that screamed throughout his body.

As the sun rose, Ranma woke up his memory restored and his mind clear he turned to see Ryoga waking up as well. He couldn't help but wonder if everyone else was back to normal. He stretched and went downstairs to see what he could salvage for breakfast.

"Come on Ryoga, we better hurry without Kasumi to keep order in the kitchen its going to be chaos.

'Can't be worse than the boys school," Ryoga replied with a half yawn.

"Akane might try to cook breakfast," the two young men looked at each other for a moment then quickly took off to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Ukyo was also just getting up around the same time as Shampoo was.

"Morning," Shampoo said politely

"Morning," Ukyo replied. The both of them just stared at each other in awkward silence. _I almost wish she wauld just attack me at least I would know what to do._

"I guess we should get some breakfast," Shampoo spoke in clear Japanese.

"Good idea," Ukyo replied glad for a pause in the awkwardness.

Akane woke to find herself in her room alone and in one piece. She wasn't expecting Shampoo to kill her anymore but still it was going to take some getting used to before she would feel safe around the Chinese Amazon who normally would be trying to kill her. _I guess a lot of us are going to have to start getting used to changes. _She got dressed and walked down the stairs just to see Ukyo and Shampoo walking and talking. Shampoo was quiet and was only responding to Ukyo, but Akane could see that she was trying to absorb the language better. Akane couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that Shampoo could speak and understand Japanese but the art of simple girl talk was something that she was still trying to develop.

"Good morning, you two." Akane called out. The two of them turned to her and replied in kind Shampoo with a shy smile, Ukyo with a smile that was attempting to be sincere.

"Morning Akane, you have your memory back to?" Shampoo asked.

"Yeah, its weird having a whole eight months recalled back in one day."

"But at least Akuma is dead." Shampoo replied showing the blood lust that was more typical Shampoo.

"Yeah, now we just have to figure out a way to get these wards down before we starve to death."

"Grandma, will get those wards down, we just have to be patient."

"Until then we might as well try to enjoy each others company," Ukyo said cooking her okoyomanaki. So Akane why don't you and Ranma set the table well me and Shampoo cook breakfast. Akane just nodded and left the kitchen to look for Ranma.

She didn't have to go far as both Ranma and Ryoga were heading to the kitchen.

"Hi Akane, sleep well," Ranma asked trying to avoid ask anything to revealing. Akane silently received the message that Ranma was sending.

"A little unsettled at first but then like a log," she replied sending Ranma a silent message _I miss sleeping with you to. _"Anyway I've been told to get you to help me set the table." She smiled at Ranma who smiled back.

"So Ukyo's in the kitchen then," Ryoga asked.

"With Shampoo," Akane replied trying not to sound amused at Ryoga's attempt to play cool regarding Ukyo. It amazed Akane how obvious Ryoga felt about Ukyo but she guessed that he was trying to be respectful of her feelings. But still she had to try really hard to suppress her grin when Ryoga asked about it. "Ryoga, why don't you go help them with dishes," she said politely stifling her giggle. Ryoga smiled and complied and just like Ryoga he took off in the wrong direction.

"You know he's going to end up everywhere but the kitchen now," Ranma said sounding almost embarrassed.

"Then I better get Ukyo to search for him, " she said with a wink and went back towards the kitchen as Ranma watched in amazement.

"Akane, what are you doing back here," Shampoo asked quickly covering her food.

"Oh, I'm looking for Ryoga," the mention of his name caused Ukyo to suddenly freeze up. "Ranma suggested that he go back upstairs to get something and well we all forgot that moment what Ryoga was like so now we can't find him." Akane sat down at the table. " I guess we're going to have to post guards at the doors until he turns up somewhere, I wouldn't want him to miss breakfast, or worse run into the wards." A clatter came from the sink and Akane and Shampoo could see that Ukyo dropped the silverware she was using.

"Ukyo are you ok?" Shampoo asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, listen we're almost finished up here so lets just turn things off and then go look for him." It took less then two minutes and Ukyo had everything shut off and was out the door. Shampoo was about to follow when Akane grabbed her arm,

"Lets give her a little bit of a head start," Shampoo looked at her confused at first but then she caught on.

"Right, a head start" she said with a sly little smile.

Nabiki felt guilty when her stomach growled, it meant that she was going to have to go downstairs and get some food. It also meant facing her family, the same family that tried to destroy her boyfriend. She knew she couldn't stay in her bedroom forever, but at the moment she really didn't want to go downstairs.

**"You really should eat something," **Akuma said sounding genuinely concerned about her.

"That would mean having to talk to them."

**"Not necessarily, just go down and grab some food without saying anything and then come back up. I don't think anyone will try to stop you regardless of their feelings towards me." **Nabiki looked at Akuma and started feeling guilty at the level of maturity that Akuma was displaying considering out of the two of them he suffered the worst. **"Besides I wouldn't mind a little something to nosh on." **That did the trick and Nabiki sighed and got up and headed to her bedroom door.

"Just stay out of sight and out of trouble please," she told the demon as she was about to exit.

**"Yeah, like I'm going to be able to cause any trouble like this," **the demon groaned. Nabiki looked at him sadly and left for the kitchen

The kitchen was empty which was they way that Nabiki had wanted it she really didn't want to have any conversations with anyone. She quickly ran to the fridge and looked to see what was available, there really wasn't much but what there was was still workable. She quickly grabbed the food and went back to her room grateful that she didn't have to have a conversation with anyone from her family.

Ryoga was lost again, he somehow ended up at the training pond staring at the wards, the wards that were keeping him trapped here with her, with Ukyo. In some ways he was appreciative to his jailers but others he cursed his jailers for trapping him in this awkward situation. But what made it worse for him was he was afraid to move. His directional dyslexia could end up being the end of him so he knew that the only safe course of action would be to stand still and hope someone that wasn't Ukyo would bring him to the kitchen safely.

"Ryoga," he heard the familer voice of his former traveling companion.

"Damn" Ryoga whispered under his breath. He turned to see her and he could see how uncomfortable he had made her. She stared at him with unsure eyes and he stood their frozen afraid to move.

"Ryoga, why don't you come with me to the kitchen," as she said this she held out her hand tentatively. It was a small gesture, but it meant the world to him. He smiled and gently took her hand and allowed himself to be escorted to the kitchen.

The kitchen was filled with a strange sense of relief, they had done it, they had slain the dragon, or more accurately the demon, no more trouble, no more curses or black magic and it was because of his plan. A plan that he put into motion and made work. The only thing that kept it from being a perfect breakfast was the empty spots at the table that usually had Kasumi and Nabiki sitting there. Kasumi would return soon and he would have a talk with her about what she wanted, but the negative energy that was emanating from Nabiki's seat was different. It was something that he couldn't stand, his daughter choosing an evil demon over her family. He had somehow seduced her into believing that she loved him. Turned her against her family, she had not left her bedroom since they destroyed the infernal creature. How was he supposed to reconnect with her after he had destroyed her boyfriend. _Please just have been her boyfriend, _he thought to himself, the idea that the two might have been more caused him to shudder. Ryoga was watching Ukyo from across the table as he sat on the same side as Ranma and Akane, and to his credit he wasn't picking a fight with Ranma and vice versa. _Still, he has been sharing a bed with my daughter, pet or not he's not spending the night here anymore._ And on the other side of the table sat Ukyo and Shampoo while across from him sat the shinto priest that had put up the wards without considering how anyone was supposed to leave the house. Shampoo was insisting that her grandmother would take care of everything when she had the chance so all they had to do was wait until Cologne put together the anti-ward and afterwords everything would be fine. Nabiki would come around once Akuma's spell wore off.

**"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" **the demon asked as both him and Nabiki finished their makeshift breakfast. But he could tell Nabiki was not happy despite his company. **"Don't know what to tell you kid, your family is never going to accept me because of what I am and what I always end up doing to them for my amusement."**

** "**I don't suppose you could not torment them," Akuma turned to her and smiled.

**"Honestly, could you? They just make it so easy to prank them." **As the demon predicted that did bring a smile to her face.

"No, I suppose not," she leaned back on her bed and sighed. "How are you feeling, as much as I would like to I can't hide you in my bedroom forever,"

**"Still sore, between being pinned to the wards and the holy water, its still going to be awhile before I can leave the same way I came in. Why is their another reason you want to know?" **the demon asked suggestively raising his eyebrows. To his surprise instead of smacking him and calling him baka, Nabiki stretched out on her bed and smiled at him suggestively.

"Get better first, then we'll see how far you can get." Her reply made him regret lying about the extent of his injuries even more. The truth was that in his current state he had no strength to fight anyone, even Kuno's pathetic man servant could take him down in his current condition. _**Going to have to use some real demon cunning if I'm going to get out of this situation in one piece.**_

__**"Are you going to play naughty nursemaid?" **he asked playfully.

"Maybe," she said touching his nose, "if you behave yourself."

**"Yes,mam" **he said with a smirk another idea forming in his head.

She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that Shampoo was helping her, after all she and the Chinese Amazon have been in a unique agreement regarding Ranma and their school and her lessons but Akane was still skeptical about Shampoo change of attitude towards her.

"So what we do now?" Everyone at the table looked at each other. Shampoo had asked a good question that no one had an answer to. Normally most of them would have gone to school but the wards were making that impossible.

"Well, I guess someone should put up signs telling our students that we're closed until further notice," Akane sighed. She had enjoyed the strange twist that their lives had recently undertaken. Now it seemed that things were going to go back to normal with her being the heir of a failing dojo.

"Be sure to let them know they will be compensated for the days that they missed." Ranma included, he would never admit it but he was also enjoying his new life and he didn't want to give it up. Akane just nodded and started writing the notices when something dawned on her.

"How are we going to hang these? We can't get past the front entrance."

"Shampoo have idea," the Chinese Amazon quickly stood up and leaned in close around Ryoga and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shampoo what the hell are you doing?" Ukyo asked sounding more annoyed than Ranma had ever heard. A nervous Ryoga shocked at Shampoo's attention just sat as Shampoo pulled him closer and then, removed his parasol.

"Here this make good sign post," Shampoo said handing over the heavier than usual parasol to Akane.

"Thanks Shampoo," Akane grunted as she took the parasol from her student. She then took the parasol and the notices and went to the front gate. Shampoo sat down next to a quietly fuming Ukyo.

"Don't worry Ukyo, Shampoo not trying to steal your man from you," everyone watched as both Ukyo and Ryoga turned a bright shade of red.

"He's not, I mean…., excuse me" Ukyo quickly got up and left the kitchen while Ryoga just kept his head bowed.

"I think I'll go see if Akane needs any help," Ranma said quickly leaving the kitchen.

"I better go check on Ukyo" Shampoo said excusing herself. Soon it was just Soun and Ryoga sitting across from each other and Ryoga didn't need to look up to feel Soun's glare burning a hole in the top of his head.

**"This is going to be tricky,"** Akuma told Nabiki who had barely left his side.

"Oh quit being a baby,"

**"A baby, you stick your finger in an electric socket for about 15 seconds,then get pushed ****into a room with a bunch of hyperactive kitties with vinegar on their claws and then climb a up a ****three story house," **Akuma said defensively.

"Right and if you can do all that then I'm sure you can find a little strength to get into this bed so you can rest properly," Nabiki insisted sounding more like a nurse maid than a business woman.

**"I knew you just couldn't resist getting me into bed could you?" **the demon said with a wink, Nabiki replied with a simple roll of her eyes. And a less than gentle tug to get the demon onto her bed. The demon suppressed a scream and instead simply made a grunting sound as he was waist up on the bed. Nabiki deciding to have a little fun walked around the bed so she was behind him, then draped her arms around him and started feeling up his chest a little. She had to admit he was fit, with a nice chest, seeing that she had him more relaxed she suddenly hooked her arms under his pits and pulled with all her strength. The demon yelped as Nabiki's surprise helped him up the bed.

"Ukyo, Ukyo, come on, Sham.. I was just joking around. I swear I'm not going after Ryoga" Shampoo said searching the main hall. "Besides, Shampoo not even sure she like men anymore."

"What!" she heard the sound of a surprised Ukyo coming from a supply closet. Shampoo opened the closet to find a confused looking Ukyo blushing.

"Just kidding," Shampoo said with a wink. She offered her hand to Ukyo who just stared at it. "I'm not a lesban, I just wanted to get you to reveal yourself" Ukyo couldn't help but laugh at the mispronunciation of lesbian that had come out of the amazon's mouth.

"You know Shampoo if your not careful people might think that your actually a decent human being underneath that dress," Ukyo said with a smile.

"Shampoo be careful, the Amazon replied with a little wink as she helped Ukyo out of the closet. Both girls were feeling awkward when suddenly they heard a fa miler yelp.

"It not be," Shampoo said completely forgetting her lessons.

"Impossible" Ukyo replied the two woman looked at each other then ran upstairs to the sound of the fa miler demon crying.

She finally got him into the bed, but now she had another concern, did someone hear Akuma scream. Her concerns were answered by the sounds of rushing feet coming up the stairs.

"Great now you've done it," Nabiki hissed. She quickly covered the demon with a blanket. And jumped to her door to listen she could hear the muffled voices of Nabik and Ukyo searching the upstairs.

"**Relax kid," **Akuma whispered. "**The spell over your door is intact they can't come in if they mean to do me harm."**

Nabiki nodded but she preferred to not have the lady warriors perched at her door on a daily basis. She pressed a finger to her lips indicating to Akuma that she wanted him to be quiet. He nodded his head in understanding. As expected their came a knock at the door.

"What do you want," Nabiki asked from behind the door doing her best to still sound heart broken.

"Are you ok in there?" Ukyo asked not sounding too concerned.

"You helped to kill my boyfriend, what do you think?" Luckily for her Nabiki didn't have to pretend to be angry at Ukyo and Shampoo.

"We thought we heard Akuma," Shampoo said with her trademark insensitivity.

"I'm watching some old videos we took together, do you mind or are you here to kill me to?" Her trained ear told her that she just made things very uncomfortable for both Ukyo and Shampoo. This had the desired effect as they stopped to say something and then changed their minds and went downstairs. It was a sneaky tactic that one look at her boyfriends face told her that he approved of.

Meanwhile Ryoga was patiently praying that someone would come back to the table and save him from the glare of an over protective father. He kept his face attached to the table not daring to move in fear of seeing Soun's eyes which he was convinced could melt his face off so he just stayed quiet and hoped to all the gods that someone would return to save him. He started mulling over his options, Ranma and Akane were probably making out somewhere, seriously_ how long does it take for someone to put up a sign post? _ Shampoo was not likely to help him? And Ukyo, Ukyo was, was he didn't know but he knew that after what Shampoo said it was likely she wasn't coming back for awhile. He never thought that he would miss Ranma's father so much, the old panda was always the perfect distraction for Soun but he had also disappeared leaving The Eternal Lost Boy with the father of the girl that he had been secretly sharing a bed with as a piglet and another with whom he accidentally fondled. There was no way out that Ryoga could find. He was afraid to try and just walk out in fear that Soun would pull a knife out of nowhere and gut him. Hell he was sure there really wasn't anything really keeping Soun from doing so anyway. So he sat staring at the floor. He heard foot steps and saw a dejected Shampoo and Ukyo walk in.

"Maybe, we can train for awhile," Shampoo said, and with a breath of relief Ryoga suddenly got up and practically flew to them. The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"Go ahead Ukyo, help Ryoga so he not get lost again." Shampoo said sounding kind of sly. Ryoga shyly held his hand out for her to take. Ukyo could feel the heat going to her cheeks as she stared at his hand. She felt a sudden push as Shampoo gently shoved Ukyo into Ryoga. Caught by surprise Ukyo tripped over the corner of the table and was caught by Ryoga. Time seemed to stand still for her as she found herself in Ryoga's arms. She looked up to see Ryoga trying to maintain his cool, but she could hear his heart beating against her chest.

"I thought you two were going to work out," the sudden strict voice of Soun snapped them out of their daze.

"Oh right work out, come on Ryoga" a flustered Ukyo grabbed Ryoga's hand and dragged him to the work out area.

Meanwhile as Ryoga predicted Ranma and Akane were indeed making out in a small supply shed, it was dark and cramped and perfect for the two deprived lovers.

"Do you think anyone noticed that we're gone?" Ranma asked Akane

"Don't know, don't care," Akane responded. She pulled Ranma towards and the two of kissed again, and again. Ranma found it hard to push away from her.

"It's just that around this time we usually get interrupted by someone," this stopped Akane dead in her tracks.

"Your right," the two of them stopped and looked around, they waited for a moment shrugged and started making out again.

**"So what do we do now?" **the demon asked Nabiki just stared at him. **"I don't mean that as a set up for sex. Seriously,I know you want to stay here and act like the petulant grieving daughter but they won't let you stay up here by yourself forever."**

"I don't want to talk to them. They tried to kill you , aren't you angry?"

**"Like I said before to my people its a compliment when people try hard to kill you, it means your doing your job right."**

"Alright maybe for you its a compliment but not for me. They knew we were a couple and they still ignored my feelings and tried to kill you."

**"I am a demon,"** he said nonchalantly. The way he rarely took anything personally was starting to get on her nerves.

"No, that's not good enough, daddy has let freeloaders and perverts stay here. Before you arrived he gladly would let a lecherous pervert live in the same house as his daughters. Our underwear would turn up missing and he would do nothing about it. Now all of a sudden he has the balls to kick him out and its nothing to do with us. Its because his pride has been hurt. That's all this is, its just his pride it has nothing to do with our safety." Akuma watched as tears of frustration started to flow down her cheeks. "He learned his sacred art was a sham, and now suddenly he's righteous." She started to cry again and Akuma felt frustrated as all he could do was watch.

**"You know kid I would love to console you,like a good boyfriend but..." **Nabiki smiled in spite of herself and carefully laid down next to her boyfriend allowing him to put his arm around her. In his arms she felt it was safe to open up and just cry.

The kick came quick but Ryoga blocked it, it was followed by another then another his opponent was not letting up, Shampoo kept attacking Ryoga as Ukyo watched. _Why doesn't Ryoga fight back. _He dodged back and forth but didn't lay a hand on her.

"Alright time out," Ukyo shouted to the both of them. Shampoo stepped back and smiled politely as Ukyo approached them. Ukyo looked Ryoga over, he didn't seem injured or tired.

"Alright Ryoga, what gives Shampoo's tough, so why are you pulling your punches?"  
"Because, I don't want to beat her," Ryoga answered.  
"What, I just told you, she's tough, she can take a little beating," Ukyo responded.  
"Yeah, Shampoo is tough," Shampoo said taking part of the conversation.  
"I know that, its just, just well," Ryoga hemmed and hawed, not sure what to do.  
"Its just what" both girls asked in unison. There faces filling the entire space around Ryoga.  
"Well, its, its, I don't want to get engaged right now!

"What?" Ukyo asked.

"Oh" Shampoo replied. Then before Ryoga and Ukyo she started to laugh. She laughed for awhile then stopped and looked at the confused people in front of her.

"You see if I defeat her in combat…" Ryoga started.  
"Then you become engaged to her," Ukyo responded catching on.  
"Wow, Shampoo never realize how screw up our dating system, until now." and upon hearing that all three of them couldn't help but start laughing at the whole absurd situation. "Maybe you and Ryoga should work out instead" Shampoo said bowing respectively. Ryoga and Ukyo looked at each other nervously before taking a combat stance.

_ 43 minutes_, Ranma thought his lips occupied with Akane's his hands up her shirt,_ we've been kissing and groping for forty three minutes and no one's barged in on us, can we move on to other stuff. I don't want to ask Akane, it would spoil the mood. But usually, when I in the middle of something delicate I tend to get caught, but that's…oooh, she doing that thing with her fingers. Normally when I get caught its by her,oh I better give her a little squeeze, whoo that's better that…_ The sound of his zipper going down ceased all further thought from Ranma's head.

Ryoga smiled while he sparred with Ukyo, he had to admit he was having a good time, he was afraid that he would have to hold back at risk of hurting her but she was faster than he anticipated and was able to parry some of his attacks and avoid the others. And she could hit even without her spatula. But for some reason Ryoga didn't mind it much when Ukyo struck him.

Ukyo felt somewhat at ease when her and Ryoga were sparring she started to understand why Ranma and Akane fought so much. The truth was it was easier to fight then deal with the awkwardness of romance. It was a lot better to throw a punch then to think of a witty compliment, a flying spin kick followed by a foot sweep was a lot more easier than flirting with a handsome stranger. She stole a quick glance at Shampoo who was watching the fight with an amused look on her face. Ukyo couldn't help buy feel sorry for her. _Her culture had to be borderline masochists to pick there boyfriends this way. A whole village of women who were looking for a man to be the tar out of them. In this day and age it was a sure sign of dysfunction there was no guarantee that Shampoo was going to get a good husband, just a tough __one. _She shuddered when she thought about what kind of scuzzy warlord could have had Shampoo in his harem. She was so preoccupied in what she thought Shampoo's fate could have been she didn't see Ryoga's elbow until it was too late.

"Oh my god Ukyo I'm so sorry," Ryoga's voice had a higher more gentler tone to it. The elbow had struck her just below her eye. And it was more the shock of the blow than the force that caused her to fall. She looked up to see Ryoga looking really ashamed of himself.

"It's alright, Ryoga honey, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention," she said getting back up, but Ryoga was clearly shaken at the idea of hurting Ukyo. She walked over to him. "It was an accident Ryoga, and I'm fine leave it that and don't beat yourself up over it. Trust me, if you hurt me you would know it." she said with a wink. She took up a battle stance and motioned for him to try and attack again. The look in her eyes told him that backing out was not an option.

"It all right Ryoga, if you beat Ukyo you not engaged" Shampoo told him from the sidelines. This drew a smirk and a giggle from all of them.

_ It was a miracle we weren't caught _Ranma thought to himself as he and Akane walked out of the tool shed together. Akane looked around and seemed also surprised that they weren't caught in the tool shed. He looked around and everything seemed to be normal except he saw the makeshift sign and sighed he was getting to like the idea of being a teacher. But there was nothing they could do at the moment so he and Akane just went inside before they were missed too much.

** "Whew I thought those two would never finish." **Akuma muttered. Nabiki looked up at her boyfriend.

"**Ranma and Akane, they just finished having sex in the tool shed."**

** "**They what!, are you kidding me? "

**"Nope,your innocent little sister has an open location fetish,"**

"Wait, Akane's the pervert in their relationship?" Nabiki asked. She looked at Akuma to see if he was trying to pull a fast one on her?

**"Can't lie to you, I'm bonded remember?"**

"I'll have to double check that contract," she said sounding skeptical. The demon just shrugged almost enjoying himself despite the situation that he was in.

**"Feel free, even if I could, I have no reason to lie to you regarding this." **Nabiki was an expert at reading body languages, watching for signs of deception but Akuma not being human made it more difficult. It was just hard for her to think of her little sister having sex all over the place with Ranma. Partially because she didn't want to picture it and partially because her competitive side didn't want to face the fact that her little sister was getting more sex than she was. _This is crazy, I refuse to be jealous of Akane _ she thought to herself.

"Damn, these wards" she sighed.

**"Things could be worse,"** Akuma sighed. _**These wards after all are keeping my sister out.**_

__"So how long do you think it will take you to heal your wounds?"

_"_**If they were natural not very long at all, but these are all magical anti-demon wounds, that barrier hurts me more than mortals, plus the damn holy water in the scratches stings like a bitch," Natural healing without any kind of magical assist, a week at most,"**

Nabiki sighed, "And how long do you think it will old lady Cologne to remove these wards,

**"A lot less time then it will take me to heal I'm afraid, hence the continued faking of my death." **Akuma grunted trying to get up but his body failed him. Nabiki could tell that he was not happy with the current state he was in, demon or not he was still a male and being helpless was a severe blow to his ego. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek., then the nose, then his mouth.

"Would it help you feel better if I kissed your boo boo's?" she said in a sweet yet nasty tone of voice.

**"All my boo boo's?" **the demon asked catching on. Nabiki just smiled and lifted up his shirt, not taking it off just allowing herself enough room to kiss his sore chest.

As Nabiki treated Akuma the rest of the occupants returned to the house, Soun had already phoned the school informing them that children would be not attending as they have all come down with chicken pox.

"We're going to have to get food and supplies launched over the wall," Ukyo told the others, otherwise we're going to starve to death.

"Anyone we know have a catapult" Akane asked half halfheartedly. The question received a couple of smirks.

"Great Grandma should have the wards down soon," Shampoo told them, doing her best to stay optimistic.

"Meanwhile all we can do is wait for the old crone" Ranma said, the frustration in his voice seething through.

"Shampoo call, Great Grandmother, and check how long," Shampoo said running to the phone. They all sat by the table except Soun, he was standing and staring at the two unoccupied seats at the table. The others could see the conflict playing in his heart. Both his daughters were not happy, Kasumi was tired of being a surrogate mother and Nabiki was, heart broken because of that damn demon, ever since he came into their lives he's caused nothing but disharmony. Even in death his mischief lingered as he caused his daughter to turn against him and their efforts left them trapped in the school. He had won but at what cost to his family. He refused to accept the fact that he had failed, not when he finally won, he won it was his plan, not his children s and he refused to let Akuma take that away from him.

'Great Grandmother say another week," Shampoo said sounding less positive then before.

"We better go check how much food we have left and figure out a way to make it last." Ukyo said

"Great Grandmother is bringing supplies she says that she still can't believe that you young fools finished off the demon, so she keep us from starving to death until wards down."

"Ok that's something, maybe I can arrange to have a friend bring us our school work," Akane said

"And I can help us divide the chores," Ryoga said. Everyone just stared at him

"What, I worked during my travels." Everyone watched him walking around checking out the kitchen. They all turned and looked at Ukyo.

"What," they continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Oh for, alright I'll go make sure he doesn't get lost," she got up and followed hoping to keep him from hurting himself.

In some ways Ukyo was grateful about how understanding most of them regarding Ryoga, but she could have done without the obvious attempt at match making they were trying, even Shampoo and for the first time it wasn't so she had less competition for Ranma's affection. In fact, because of Ryoga they weren't even engaged anymore, he paid off her dowry that Genma had cheated her father out of. She didn't even know where he was, Ranma said he went to get his honor back but that could have just been a cop out for him to avoid consequences again. She then wondered what kind of life Ryoga must have had; it couldn't have been easy all of them suffering from directional dyslexia. According to him he rarely ever saw them as each one of them tended to get lost which lead to many lonely dinners and holidays. For that matter what would life with Ryoga be like, always traveling, waiting for him to return home, and never knowing when that was. It wasn't like she could keep him at the restaurant he would go to the washroom and end up in the USA for all she knew. Only he was trapped like the rest of them only his brain didn't always tell his body that. She knew she had to find him before he ended up hurting himself. She quickly ran to the gate where the wards were there was no sign of him, did he fall into the pond and turn into P-Chan again.

"Ukyo," the sound of his voice made her heart jump a bit. "What are you doing out here,"

"We, we were kind of worried about sending you out on your own, you know with the wards and the pond, and everything," her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"I, I guess I understand," Ryoga said with an embarrassed looking grin. "Look Ukyo about before, I I'm sorry if I freaked you out. I'll keep my distance from now on." Ryoga said stepping back. Ukyo smiled at the sweet gesture,

"You don't have to keep your distance Ryoga honey, maybe just let's take it a little slower ok? I, I am attracted to you Ryoga, I like you, a lot I just wasn't expecting so much passion, lets just take things a little slower, say we meet for coffee." He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok, coffee sounds good. I guess we should go down to the food stores and see if we have any," he held out his hand "Show me the way?" he asked shyly. She smiled and took his hand.

Shampoo was surprised how happy she was for Ryoga and Ukyo, and it had nothing to do with Ranma, Ukyo was surprisingly, maybe her friend she was no longer competition and Shampoo couldn't imagine her life without the friends she had made. Her Amazon training couldn't, wouldn't allow her to trust anyone but herself for survival to have friends, not allies but friends to hang out with it. Shampoo found herself enjoying the feeling, but she knew it wouldn't last Amazon law wouldn't allow it. For the first time ever, she found herself questioning her heritage. She saw how isolated she had become following these traditions. Ryoga (the pig boy) had pointed out how ridiculous their customs had become in modern society. He saw how scared Ryoga became when he accidentally hurt Ukyo and here she was looking for a guy who would hurt her on purpose. She started to worry about the Chinese Amazon way, what if it wasn't the right way. She never got herself interested in the marriages of the others, but now she couldn't help but wonder how many of her married sisters or their spouses were actually happy. She knew her parents loved each other, she could see it on their faces when they tended the harvest. But she didn't remember grandpa and great grandmother never spoke of him. She couldn't help but wonder was it because he defeated her and then took her by force, which would have been his right. But did that mean she was considered damaged goods after wards? Shampoo didn't want to end up like them. She didn't want to be a bitter spinster isolated in a little village. She wanted to meet a nice young man who would treat her right. Mousse would have been that but she was the one that was too blind to see it. He had moved on since then and she was going to respect his decision. She had her roll in the pantry with him and he was good, but it had ended with her being rejected by him. She wallowed for a bit and her grandmother reverted her back to the old way. Unfortunately that was the the problem the old ways didn't work for her anymore, they hadn't for awhile, maybe it was time to try something new.

Being wounded and helpless was a feeling Akuma didn't much care for, what made it worse was the familiarity of the magic. It was his family's magic, or more accurately his sister's magic. The spell that kept the wards from being removed and that had removed their memories was her handiwork, and he could only deduce one possible reason. Libidious was after his girl again, this time she was after Nabiki. In his current condition all he could do was put up a shield but she would eventually find her way past it. There was nothing he could do to protect her, even the cliche breaking up with her wouldn't work. She made him feel something and Libidious would never allow it. That particular emotion was a taboo in the demon under world and would not be tolerated. He realized that once those wards went down Libidious would come for Nabiki and in his current condition there was nothing he could do about it. He was a mischief demon, a trickster, not her, she was a pain demon and that was what she specialized in. His magic was mostly illusion and misdirection based on deduction and careful analysis. Her's was just plain brutal magic, no finesse, just pain, lots and lots of pain. So like most pain demons she was both a sadist and a masochist, she enjoyed both giving and experiencing new types of pain. It wasn't the physical pain that she caused that made him dread her appearance, it was the pain of his girls turning on him, switching teams for safety, power or fear, none of them were able to reject Libidious for long. Nabiki though incredibly devious was one of his more vulnerable girlfriends. She was no warrior, or sorceress and she didn't study any of the arts that Akane and her father did. Libidious didn't care about that, she would attempt to either seduce Nabiki or scare her away. As long she caused her little brother pain that was all that mattered to her. And this would be the first time that he was trapped and completely helpless. Libidious would enjoy seeing him like this helpless to prevent her from taking Nabiki from him.

Shampoo waited outside at the front entrance for the food delivery. She was greeted by a smiling Kasumi.

'Hello Shampoo," how are you today. I brought some Ramen from the cafe as well as some other things," Kasumi placed the basket of food at the entrance. Shampoo took a bamboo shoot and slid the basket through the gate without touching it.

"I've had better days," she replied

"Well your Japanese has certainly improved," Kasumi told her. Shampoo smiled. She was proud of how hard she worked in school and was happy when someone noticed the improvement.

"Thank you Kasumi, I appreciate the compliment. Should I tell the others you're here, I'm sure they missed you,". Kasumi smiled back at Shampoo it was strange seeing her happy. Most of the time Shampoo always seemed guarded, scared to show any kind of emotion besides those of a warrior. Kasumi never said anything because it would have been rude, but now she could see a blush from Shampoo, a glow.

"Thank you Shampoo, but tell them I can't stay long, I have to help grandmother with the spell it shouldn't be much longer.

"How is great grandma?" Shampoo asked Kasumi tried her best to hide her eyes.

"She's fine..."

"She wants to know how come I'm being nice to my friends instead of killing them," Shampoo said in a low voice.

"She has expressed some concern over your culture's ways and how you've been following them lately," Kasumi said. Shampoo smiled appreciatively at Kasumi, she could guess exactly how her grandmother expressed her concern and it probably wasn't pleasant. Her happiness didn't matter only upholding Amazon tradition.

"I'll go get your sister's" Shampoo said bowing.

Akane sat in her room thinking about their current situation, Running low on supplies, having to close down school, having so many people around making a moment alone with Ranma impossible, it got her so frustrated, she couldn't believe actually how frustrated she was. She had a quickie in the tool shed but it was just that a quickie, she liked it when they could take their time. Yeah, it was her fetish and lately she seemed helpless to control it, especially with so many people around. What made it even more maddening was Ranma seemed more capable of controlling his urges. She got up deciding that she needed a cold shower pronto.

Soun was sitting at the table playing shogi with the priest when Shampoo entered.

"Why you not try to remove ward?" The priest looked a little abashed.

"My dear, I 'm only here to set up the wards and explain there history otherwise I have no specific purpose in this house once they set up."

"So you useless then," Shampoo put the basket down in front of Soun "Kasumi's here" she told Soun before going upstairs.

Akane was actually starting to think shameful thoughts when Shampoo knocked on her door.

"Akane, I thought you would like to know Kasumi is here," Akane quickly pulled her hands away from herself, a crimson blush filled her face, _I was about to..., oh god, we have to get all these people out of __here before I go insane._

"Thank's Shampoo, I'll be out in a moment,"

"Ok, do you need any help in there?" Akane blushed even more thinking about Shampoo helping her with that specific task.

"No I'm good thanks, um can you let Nabiki know maybe seeing Kasumi will cheer her up." Shampoo shrugged while Akane got ready to see her sister.

Shampoo cautiously arrived at Nabiki's door

"Nabiki" she called out.

"What do you want?" Nabiki yelled through the door sounding hostile.

"Kasumi is here," Shampoo heard nothing but silence.

"Fine go away and I'lll go see her," Shampoo didn't argue, there was no point since she didn't feel the need to explain herself for killing a demon. She walked away and went to join the others.

Nabiki looked at Akuma who just nodded in understanding as she went to the door and checked to make sure the coast was clear.

Kasumi stood outside the gate talking to her father and Akane, everyone else kept a respectful distance allowing the family some space. Nabiki came across the yard and everyone went silent. She walked towards the front gate. Her father approached her

"Nabiki it's..." she raised her hand cutting him off.

"I'm here for Kasumi," The others stepped out of the way and let Nabiki pass. Akane went towards her only to be gently held back by Ranma.

"Nabiki what's going on?" Kasumi asked as she noticed the discomfort she was causing her family.

"How have you been Kasumi?" Nabiki asked sounding a little bit warmer than as of late.

"I'm doing well, Obasa Cologne has been taking care of me and Lae In has been working really hard to remove the words. I heard that Akuma was destroyed," Kasumi said looking a little relieved. She noticed that Nabiki's eyes twitched a little "Oh Biki, I'm so sorry," Kasumi said as she saw just how much the demon actually meant to her. It felt so good for Nabiki to hear someone acknowledge the fact that she was in pain and not some misguided soul that needed to be shown her boyfriend was evil.

"Nabiki," Akane said gently "I'm sorry but, he was evil" Nabiki turned and look at her sister.

"So is a father who lets a known pervert share a house with four girls, so is a boy who pretends to be a pet and share a bed with a stupid girl, or a father who used his kid as a payment for food. Akuma was no more evil than any of us, he was a demon that was his nature, you all however don't have that excuse."

"Are you saying that you... Nabiki you're confused that demon has..."

"Father enough!" Everyone turned surprised that Kasumi raised her voice at her family. "Nabiki has suffered. Weather we agree with it or not Nabiki has lost someone she cared about. You didn't have to like her choice in a boyfriend, but at least respect that she lost someone special to her and is feeling a lot of pain right now,"

"Especially since you all killed him," She took off running back to her room hoping to get there before she started crying again.

"Oh dear," Kasumi said watching her sister run into the house.

Akuma slowly started getting up, he was recuperating just not fast enough to his liking. But his demon ears realized he had no choice. He knew his sister was coming and he had to prepare and even trickier he had to prepare all the guest in the house as well. He was standing when Nabiki ran into the room and started crying again.

"You're getting better,"

**"We heal faster than you human types, especially with an uninterrupted rest. Still not ready for a fight with your family though,"**

"You won't have to they still think they killed you." Nabiki hugged him. She found it hard to believe that a demon could be so gentle and soft to touch.

**"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to show them otherwise."**

"What are you talking about?" Nabiki asked "You said it yourself, you're in no condition to fight my family."

**"My sister is coming Nabiki, and I think she's been using Kasumi to spy for her,"**

'Your sister? You mean the girlfriend stealing one?" Nabiki asked nervousness starting to show in her voice.

**"I think she knows about you about us. I behave that's the reason she's enchanted the wards to keep us here,"**

"But you don't think I..."

**"No, but she doesn't take no for an answer ever. She'll do whatever it takes to take you away from me. Even hurt you or..."**

"So is this the part were you dump me for my protection," Nabiki said with a huff, betraying a hint of sadness.

**"Wouldn't work if I did Libidious loves hurting me, it doesn't matter to her how she does it. She will get you, She's a pain demon, which means my pain must be genuine. You have to break my heart in order for her to leave us alone, and she can detect a fake easily"**

"So what can we do, and don't even think of telling me to run buster," she said poking him in the chest, "This is as much my problem as it is yours." The look in her face told Akuma disagreeing would be a losing battle.

**'Well to start we're going to need allies, and since we can't get out until she says so..." **Nabiki caught his meaning

"Oh they're not going to be happy with this," Nabiki sighed.

"Yeah, especially since we have to let them know, I'm alive all this time, oh and there's also going to be the fun of telling Shampoo that she's going to have to help me fight the patron saint of Chinese Amazons."

Libidious (the now revealed patron saint of the Chinese Amazons) pretended to look over the scrolls Obasa Cologne placed in front of her. She didn't really need to, and she knew Kasumi would be back soon to confirm what she suspected. First off Akumae was not dead that was an impossibility, she would know it feel it in her bones if it were true. No he was lying low, nursing his wounds which made it a perfect time for her to strike. She would have three powerful decoys to keep him occupied while she acquired his new girlfriend. She decided it was time to drop the charade and assemble her troops. Cologne felt in incredible power coming from the location that Lea was in. Cologne peeked inside wondering where such power could be coming from.

"Enter Cologne you have nothing to fear from me, I am Libidious patron saint of all Chinese Amazons" Cologne couldn't believe her aged eyes the young girl that Kasumi had brought home was radiating power. "I have sought you out to destroy the fowl demon that has done so much harm to our kind the foul demon Akuma." Cologne looked at her startled, she opened her mouth as if to speak. "No, he has not been destroyed, merely injured but growing stronger as others who could destroy him now believe him to be dead. I can easily remove the wards and provide us warriors, but your granddaughter Shampoo has turned from our ways"

"She will not protect Akuma," Cologne obediently told her patron. "She will join us in his destruction, she hates him more than I do," Libedious bowed her head in understanding.

"Still, she has befriended her enemies."

"I will deal with her Mistress Libidious, she will understand her error and go back to our ways," Cologne said bowing her head in respect.

"Very well, I will give you and her a chance, but any who stand by Akuma must be destroyed.

He wished that he had more time to heal but Akuma knew his time was almost up. Now that Nabiki shared how she felt about Akuma it was only a matter of time before she struck.

"It's almost time Dark Rose," the voice told her, the voice had promised her that she would be given the chance to destroy her enemies, they are all trapped in one spot none of them can escape. You will have allies that will help you. But remember Nabiki Tendo is mine, do what you will to the rest but she belongs to me. The Dark Rose just bowed to her silently showing her understanding.

"Hey Kas c'mere I have something to want to show you." Lae-In had called to her. Kasumi politely excused herself from Cologne and went to see what Lae-in wanted. Cologne watched her go with a pang of concern she knew wha and what Lae-In really was. She also knew that Kasumi had served her purpose so as far as the patron saint was concerned, she had spied on Akuma and had no further use for her. She heard a scream of terror come from the room that Kasumi went into that was quickly replaced by the sound of maniacal laughter that permeated the halls and caused Cologne to shudder.

TBC


End file.
